A Kaiju Story: The Age of Man
by EccentricEel101
Summary: After the defeat of King Ghidorah, and the death of Mothra, Godzilla must find a new purpose. But when humanity decides to challenge his rule, Godzilla and the rest of the Kaiju must band together to survive in this cold new world. This story is a sequel to my first fanfiction, "A Kaiju Story." This story contains violence, Mothzilla shipping and some gore.
1. Chapter 1-A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Before we start, this story is a sequel to my first fanfiction, "A Kaiju Story." You do not have to read it but if you want to get some background on the events that are going to unfold then you should read it. Also reading it helps you understand why certain characters do certain things. But enough of that, let's get started!

**.**

It's 2014. Godzilla and the rest of the Kaiju Court has been in deep hibernation for 65 million years. During this time the world has evolved around them. The ice ages came and went, countless species have been born and killed off, and life seems to have moved on.

But one thing is different. Just recently, a new species arrived. This species, better known as "Humans" have taken total control of the world. In the very brief time they have existed the Earth has changed dramatically. The climate is out of control, pollution is everywhere, and the world is beginning to suffer. These creatures think they are the masters of this world. But one thing they don't know is just who really are the rulers. So, in 2014, the world is introduced to the Muto. These large, six legged organisms awoke from their slumber to feast on the world's new supply of radiation.

The world is rocked by these two creatures. In less than a couple of days humanity meets their first Kaiju, and they don't know how to respond. Conventional weapons do nothing against these towering beasts. As the two Mutos make their way to San Francisco, their ancient enemy rises from the sea. Godzilla, who has been asleep for 65 million years, has noticed that the balance of the world is off. He dredges himself up onto the shore and begins to fight the Mutos. After struggling to kill both of them, he roars and goes back into the sea. Humanity thinks that this is the last of them, but they are so wrong. Soon after the attacks in San Francisco, two more Mutos emerged in Berlin. Godzilla responds and battles the two. After a longer battle than before, the two Mutos fall in battle. Berlin is left a burning wasteland. Godzilla looks around at the humans around him and then returns to the sea. Like a cycle, a breeding pair of Mutos emerge every month. And every month, another city or two is left in their wake. Godzilla is annoyed with the Mutos but he does his duty. He doesn't need to awaken the other Kaiju.

Humanity doesn't care about which side Godzilla or the Mutos are on, they want the attacks to stop. After a devastating New Year's attack in Sydney, the camel's back is broken. A United Nations conference is held to discuss what to do. Some countries put forward the idea to build orbital strike weapons, others suggest that we do nothing. But the United States suggests that we do kill them, but not with conventional weapons. They suggest that we build some sort of machine to fight them. A Jaeger. And after a thunderous applause, the Jaeger Corps are formed 2 months later.

Godzilla, however, has noticed that he has changed since he last walked the Earth. For one, he is 30% taller than before. He also gained a little bit of weight. But after three or so months of continuous fighting, he returns to his normal muscular look. Other changes that he has yet to notice is that he is significantly smarter. Because of the continuous radiation intake, his body has evolved and adapted. His dorsal plates are sharper, his muscles are denser, and his eyesight is twice as strong. He now really is the King of the Monsters.

The Mutos, however, also changed. The radiation intakes they received have given them stronger muscles, a larger build, and more importantly an EMP attack. They initiate the attack by raising one of their front limbs into the air. It then pulses an orange color and then, once they slam down their leg, a pulse of energy is released. This pulse fries any and all electronics it touches. It also has an ability to temporarily disable Godzilla's atomic breath. But they cannot spam this attack because it drains their energy immensely.

But why are the Mutos emerging again? Well two things. For one the amount of radiation in the world has dramatically increased because of the atomic bomb tests and from nuclear reactors. And secondly is because of their leader, Battra. Battra is the supreme leader of the Mutos. The Divine Moth species is unable to hibernate for long periods of time so Battra has spent this time training. During this time his body has changed. His wings have grown larger and have more jagged edges. His body is also larger and has more prominent spikes and armor panels. His eyes are a deeper shade of red and he has sprouted two new horns. These smaller yellow horns have curved backwards across his head. His main horn has become sharper and more prominent. His pincher that is attached to his abdomen has longer claws and is sharper. Battra's overall look is now more menacing.

Ever since he went "dormant" after Godzilla defeated King Ghidorah, Battra and the remaining Mutos have planned how they will once again attempt to take over the world. After 65 million years of waiting, the time has come. Battra has awoken every remaining Muto and their larvae to begin breeding and growing. He wasn't expecting Godzilla to awaken so quickly.

Godzilla is still mourning the loss of his former mate, Mothra. After her death by the hands of Ghidorah, Godzilla has been an emotional wreck. He often breaks down when alone and he has found it extremely hard to fight the Mutos in the state that he is in.

So now you see just what kind of state the world is in now. With humanity tired of their cities being reduced to rubble, Battra vying for power, and Godzilla struggling to retain his title as Alpha, the future is left shrouded in darkness. So dive deep into this new world as we explore this new chapter in the Kaiju storyline. Welcome, to A Kaiju Story: The Age of Man.


	2. Chapter 2-Rebirth of the Queen

Chapter 2: Rebirth of the Queen

The darkness behind the curtain concealed much of the room. The only thing stopping the encroaching abyss was the lights from exit signs and cameras. Marcus Smith, the CEO of the rising organization, Apex, enters the room. Almost immediately he is swarmed by assistants and various other people. He is offered a bottle of water and he snatches it and takes a few sips. His nice navy blue suit and red tie states his importance to the others in the room. One of his many assistants speed walks up to him.

"Mr. Smith, the crowd is already ready. The stage is set and you are live in 5 minutes. Is there anything you need before you go on?"

Marcus checks his watch. 5:25. He glances up and removes his glasses.

"Nothing really. Thanks anyways."

The assistant nods her head and walks off behind him. Marcus sits down on a chair and remembers why he is here. He is here to give a TED talk on just what his organization is doing. He remembers the countless UN meetings he was brought too. The large amounts of resources and funding he received afterwards as well as the support of almost every nation. His watch beeps. 5:30. Time to go.

Marcus stands up, fixes his suit, slicks his hair and then takes a sip of water. The curtains lift and he walks out on stage. Thousands of people cheer at the sight of him. Hundreds of bright lights and cameras flash around him. He smiles and waves at the people and cameras alike. After around 20 seconds or so the crowd settles down. A camera drone circles him. He steps up to the center platform and begins to speak.

"My grandfather arrived in this country from Germany shortly after WW2 began. And ever since then my family has been pursuing the same career. My grandfather was an engineer, my father was an engineer, and so am I."

The crowd listens in on his words. The camera drone still circles him.

"My father used to tell us a story whenever we were scared of the monsters under our bed. It was about a dragon that attacked a village where the people lived. The people were scared so they sought out the legendary Jaegers."

Marcus steps forward again. He twists to the side slightly.

"The Jaegers came forth. They banded together and, using teamwork and bravery, they beat the dragon back to it's home. And for those who don't recall, Jaeger is a German word for hunter. The reason why I bring up this story is that it mimics just what is happening now. These "Mutos" and Godzilla are attacking our towns and cities. Just last week my organization discovered a new element. This new material, named Unobtainium, is the strongest material on Earth. It is virtually indestructible. It cannot be bent, broken, frozen, melted, or warped in any way. It is able to withstand almost unlimited amounts of pressure and still be strong."

The crowd claps ferociously. Marcus settles them down.

"Using this new material, I feel that it is about time that we call in our Jaegers."

Marcus turns around and pushes a button on a small remote. A large TV lowers down from the ceiling behind him and flashes images of a prototype jaeger. Roughly 100 meters in height, the large metal robot is covered in workers and robotic arms attaching metal panels. The head of the jaeger is triangle in shape and resembles that of a Muto's head. Large thrusters jet out from the back. The chest has a muscular build to it and has a large reactor fan in the middle. The crowd claps loudly for almost a minute. Marcus silences them with a wave of his hands. The camera's focus on him.

"This jaeger, nicknamed Alpha Criterion, is our first unit. It's sight may be small but don't let that fool you. It has three main weapons. The first is a powerful plasma cannon that activates on the right arm. The second is two prototype chain swords that shoot out of either arm. These swords come out in a chain like manner and then straighten out into two regular double-edged swords. And the last are Anti-Kaiju missile batteries that pop out of the shoulders. These missile designs are just like bunker-buster bombs and they burrow into the flesh of anything before exploding. This jaeger is scheduled to be completed in less than four months. Our pilot, an American by the name Oscar Philips, is going to use it to defend the nation, and then eventually, the world."

An uproar of applause fills the room. The crowd, along with the world, are just as excited as Marcus. Finally they can defend themselves from Godzilla and the Mutos.

"These are our salvation. With your support, I can begin the construction of dozens, if not hundreds more of these. The only way these attacks can stop is if we make them stop. Our organization, Apex, has made this our mission. My name is Marcus Smith, and I thank you for your time."

The crowd gives a standing ovation. The camera drone follows Marcus back to the curtain room. It won't be long before two Mutos emerge from right beneath the ground.

Just as Macus enters his Audi and begins to drive back to the airport, he feels the ground begin to shake. The buildings around him begin to crumble as two large black legs burst out of the ground. The asphalt cracks and crumbles beneath his feet and. He swerves to avoid a chunk of concrete and then slams into another car. His car is sent flying and then slams into the ground on it's back. After several rolls the car stops. Marcus is hurt badly. His right leg is broken, several ribs are broke or bruised, and he gets a concussion. He breaks open his window and looks out.

The large black body of the female Muto emerges from the hole. Seconds later the male burrows out of another patch of ground next to her. Before Marcus can crawl out of his car he passes out from his wounds.

He never wakes up.

Godzilla felt the Mutos presence shortly after they emerged. Within a few minutes he walks up onto the shore of Texas and begins to walk towards the Houston nuclear plant.

By the time Godzilla arrives the two Mutos have met and began to destroy the reactor. The four cores are extracted just as Godzilla shows up. The male Muto screeches and goes in for a dive. Godzilla simply swings his tail and breaks the Muto's spine. The female Muto drops the nuclear core and charges towards Godzilla. The two exchange punches before Godzilla feels it again.

The arrival of more Mutos.

He spins around and two more Mutos have crawled up out of the holes and begin to fight Godzilla. The double event he was fearing has finally happened. After what seemed like hours he finally slays the final Muto with help from the humans. Godzilla drops the carcass and looks around. Most of Houston is in fiery rubble. Two female bodies lie in the rubble along with another male one. He doesn't know who or what is causing the Mutos to once again re-emerge but he knows he can't do his alone.

Godzilla stands utop the body of the male Muto he just killed and raises his head. He lets out the loudest, most powerful roar he has ever made before. It is not only a roar, but a wake up call. It is time to assemble the Kaiju Court. The soundwaves pierce through rock and dirt to every remaining Kaiju in the world. Within minutes, the soundwaves circle the globe. Beneath the grounds of almost every country various Kaiju re-emerge. Anguirus crawls out of Berlin, Rodan causes a volcanic eruption in the Philippines, and others like Scylla emerge in Greece. But one other Kaiju feels the call as well.

First, flashes of images stir in it's mind. Godzilla fighting Ghidorah fills it's mind in a sort of dream sequence. Roars of pain, the crumble of Ghidorah's obsidian walls, and finally the deafening sound of Godzilla's roar finally wake her up.

At first, she opens her small eyes and looks around. It's dark. Very dark. She looks down at her legs and sees nothing. She feels for her wings but feels nothing. She gets afraid. She hasn't felt anything like this ever. She feels the wall of her egg. It's soft. She begins to tear apart the walls with her many legs. After a few agonizing minutes she finally tears open a seam.

The cold air hits her immediately. The larva tears open the egg and crawls onto the ground. The metal walls of the room are cold to the touch. The larva turns around to see just what this room is when she spots 12 humans looking at her.

The Monarch scientists fearfully look at the larva. Behind their thick glass panels they have nothing to stop this thing from killing them. The larva raises itself and looks down at the tiny humans. It begins to move forward. One scientist presses a button and dozens of bright blue lasers shoot upwards into the air.

Memories begin to flood back to her. First her name. Then just what she is. Then what she did with herself in the war. She remembers the Mutos, all her friends, Ghidorah, and then finally, Him.

She blushes slightly as she remembers Godzilla. His buff build, his charming personality, and everything he has done for her. The she remembers! She isn't dead! She must get back to him right now! She quickly glances around the metal room. Mothra spots it. A weakness. One end of the room has thinner metal than the others. Escaping will be easy once she can get rid of the lasers. She looks towards the emitters. Then, after rising upwards, she shoots several webs of silk on top of the emitters. Her silk is strong enough to block the lasers. Mothra looks towards the humans and sees many of them begin to panic. They don't want her to escape. After 4 more emitters are covered in silk Mothra notices 4 humans enter the room. Large panels of armor cover them and they are holding large rifles. They shoot large blue bolts of electricity at her.

Mothra screeches in pain and shoots silk at the soldiers. Two of them are thrown backwards and the others are smacked by Mothra's tail. Mothra shoots more silk at the last couple lasers and then charges full speed at the wall behind her. It cracks. Mothra crawls backwards and charges again. Another large crack. More soldiers enter the room. Mothra charges again and this time the wall cracks open. A wall of dirt and concrete crumble inside as Mothra begins to dig out of the hole. After two minutes of digging upwards Mothra breaks free of the ground.

The sun hits her in the eyes as she crawls out of the ground. Mothra screeches and then looks around. She spots a large forest just north of her. She begins to crawl as fast as she can but she hears a sound. She turns her head around and sees three helicopters fly up out of the distance. The large A logo of the Apex organization is painted on their sides. Missiles begin to be hurled at the young moth larva. She dodges three of them but one hits her right on her neck. Good thing she has thick armor panels there.

The helicopters fly over her and then go in for another pass. Mothra shoots silk at one and it spirals out of control. It slams into the ground and explodes. Mothra looks forward again and crawls as fast as she can towards the cover of the trees. Dodging missiles left and right, she finally makes it to the trees. More missiles whiz through the trees and hit the ground near her. She must find some sort of cave. She glances over her shoulder one last time and then sees one. Just 60 yards from her is the mouth of a large cave. She turns around and charges towards the cave. Just as she crawls into it a missile hits the ground next to her. She cries out in pain as one of her stubby larva legs are blown right off. She scuttles deep into the cave and spits out a wall of silk. Then, after 3 hours, the sound of the helicopters leave.

Mothra moans in pain as she rolls over onto her back. One of her frontal legs are gone. She just got reborn less than 30 minutes ago and she already has to heal herself. After curling into a ball and letting her leg regenerate she stops to think and make a plan. She can't just seek out Godzilla like this, after all she almost got killed by these "humans." She needs her stronger form. Her Imago form. As much as it aches her heart to not seek out her mate, she needs to put herself first.

The world mourns the loss of Marcus Smith. He had just announced his Jaeger Core when he fell victim to the Mutos and Godzilla. Marcus's second in command, a man by the name of Alexander Wells, takes the mantle as CEO. He promises to avenge the death of his friend and mentor by finding a way to not only kill the Mutos, but Godzilla as well. And he has just the plan. In his office in LA he opens a file that he is about to send to the rest of his team. It's a new project. This project will change the world forever.

Project Mechagodzilla is formed.


	3. Chapter 3-The Kaiju Court

Chapter 3: The Kaiju Court

One by one, all of Godzilla's allies rose from the ground across the world. Humanity watched as dozens more of these gigantic creatures crawled out of the Earth. More pressure was put on Apex to finish it's first jaeger. Alexander Wells, the new CEO of Apex, has made it his job to begin manufacturing more jaegers since new deposits of unobtainium have been found deep within the hollow pockets of the Earth. One of these pockets has been discovered in the Philippines. Wells, along with a team of scientists from the secret organization Monarch, have arrived at the opening.

As they fly over the mountain range, Wells spots the opening. A uranium mine has collapsed into a deep chasm below. Geiger counters on the helicopter begin to go crazy as they get closer.

"We can't land near it, i'll try to find a spot to put us down."

The pilot banks right and flies over an opening in the trees. After a soft landing, the team unloads their gear. Large boxes and crates loaded with scientific materials, containers for potential samples of tissue, and bulky radiation suits. Wells suits up with the rest of the team and begins to move towards the chasm.

About an hour or so of walking they arrive at the mouth of the hole. Wells looks down into the abyss below. One scientist by the name of Dr. Walker Curtis pulls him back.

"In order to get down we have to rappel. Strap up and wait for one of us to go down first."

After all members of the research team are lowered down, they begin to move towards the radiation. Along the way the team spots large chunks and pieces of drilling parts and dropped chunks of uranium. The closer they get to the radiation, the more the tunnel lowers itself into the ground. Soon, the team's geiger counters max out. But it's not on a pile of raw unobtainium, it's on something else.

A bone. A small but noticeably sized bone. Pure white in color and fixed to a rock. Dr. Curtis calls everyone over.

"What's the matter?"

"Look at this."

Wells looks at the bone. He taps it with his hand. Just as the rest of the team arrives at the bone, Dr. Curtis moves deeper into the cave. He sees another bone. And another, and another. Soon a large line of bones rose in front of him. He moves his light upwards and spots it.

A pelvis. But that's not all. Attached to it is a rib cage. The tail bones form a spinal cord and it leads to a head. But something is very odd about the head shape. The teeth, the eye holes, the reptilian shaped jaw. It looks like Godzilla's. The team found Dagon's skeleton. Perfectly preserved and buried in stone. But he didn't die here, he died in prehistoric Florida. How odd.

"It's a skeleton… and perfectly preserved."

Well's eyes light up. He could do so much with this thing, but he has just the idea with what to do with it.

"We'll take it."

****

It took almost a week, but in the island nation of Cuba, Godzilla and the reformed Kaiju Court assembled. Godzilla stands atop a hill as he addresses his old friends.

"Hello, my friends. It has been a while since I last saw all of you. The world, if you have noticed, has changed. Mankind has taken over the planet. And with them they have reawakened the Mutos. I alone cannot defend our rule, or the planet, from their attacks. So, I am tasking you all to go to a "Country" as they call them, and defend it from the Mutos. Do anything and everything to stop them from breeding. I will search for who, or what, is causing them to keep coming."

A murmur of agreement flows through the crowd. Godzilla looks down at his feet. He can't help but feel sadness. He misses Mothra.

"Mothra died to prevent this from happening, don't let her death be in vain. I will find whoever is causing this outbreak, and I will destroy them if they won't stop. I will not allow another war to start again."

Godzilla lowers his head and walks back off the hill. He continues to walk until he meets the shore. Soon he vanishes into the water. The rest of the Kaiju split up and start to make their way across the globe. Every time Godzilla brings up his mate, he begins to break down. He really has not gotten over her death and until she returns he never will.

.

Author's note: This chapter was very hard to write. With my computer crashing, my wifi not working, and with three massive crashes that resulted in the entire chapter being deleted along with several large updates, this is all I had the patience to scrape together. I am very sorry about the lack of content in this chapter and I myself am not proud of it. But I ordered some new parts and have been spending my entire day making sure that these updates install so that nothing like this will happen again. I will see you guys next week and be sure to share this story with others.


	4. Chapter 4-Reunited

Chapter 4: Return of the Queen

4 months later...

Shortly after discovering Dagon's skeleton, Wells bought the land around the site and began to excavate the skeleton. In order to preserve it, and to keep the public away, large metal fences and barricades were built around the newly excavated land. In order to move the absolutely massive bones, dozens of cranes and large scale drills were brought in to cut the bone free from the ground they rested in. After an entire month of excavating, the entire skeleton was exhumed. Monarch, along with Apex, were very surprised and amazed that an entire skeleton was recovered.

Well, almost complete.

For those of you who remember, Dagon was killed when Battra sliced off some of his dorsal plates and then Battra's former ally, a muto by the name of Commander Dex, picked up one of the severed plates and stabbed Dagon through the chest with it. When Wells inspected the skeleton, he noticed several of the plates were either sliced in pieces or missing entirely. Many of the scientists in the room were asking each other just who could cut through such dense bones. However he wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned about the missing plates. After all, this skeleton was going to be used and he needed every part of it. After returning back to his home, Wells opens up his Mechagodzilla file. He begins to edit it. He concentrates all his effort and many of his most skilled architects and engineers to help design blueprints. And after an entire week, he looks at the finished product.

The design of the Mechagodzilla unit is built entirely around Dagon's skeleton. Using these dense bones as a foundation, layers of armor, life support systems, and three micro nuclear fission reactors are attached to them. Two reactors in the chest area near the pecks and one located in the waist. Huge panels of unobtainium armor are layered on top of the frame. The overall look of the robot has a pacific rim vibe to it. The head looks just like Godzilla's and has a mouth that is able to open and close. Two large blue eyes are the viewports so the pilot can see. Large, muscular arms sprout from the bulky torso. These arms have two main weapons. The first is a retractable chain-sword that can shoot out of the forearm and the second is an upgraded plasma cannon that transforms the whole arm. Each one of these arms is able to transform into weapons. The robot's legs are large and equipped with thrusters in the shins and feet. The feet are equipped with sharp unobtainium claws. The chest has a hole in the center that is, on command, can send a blast of pure atomic energy straight from it. Lastly the entire robot is equipped with a long articulating tail for balance and also functions as a whip. The end of the tail has a sharp spearhead that is able to cut apart anything. Well's looks upon his work and smiles. If the jaegers can't kill Godzilla, this thing will. All he has to do is wait to see how the jaegers do. And speaking of which, the first one, Alpha Criterion, is finally finished. Well's gets a call from one of his chief designers. He tells him that Alpha is ready and it's first steps are soon. Well's hangs up and exits his room. The blue glow from his computer illuminates the room.

.

Alpha Criterion is the world's first jaeger. It's entire purpose is to combat the Mutos. It has an army green color scheme and stands the same height as a female Muto. If you have seen the movie, "Pacific Rim" then the look of the jaeger is like that of Gypsy Danger's. For those of you who haven't, it looks like a cross between a football player and a medieval knight. The pilot, a man by the name of Oliver Woods, is lowered into the jaeger's massive metal skull. It's airtight hatch seals behind him.

The control room is located in the skull. Two clamps for boots lie in the center of the room along with a skeletal like frame for the rest of the body. The suit that Oliver wears clamps magnetically into the skeleton. After a couple seconds of fidgeting, his suit is attached to the exo-suit. He moves his arm towards a screen to activate the core systems.

The crowd of people around Alpha dissipate just as it's massive nuclear fission engines kick on. The roar of them causes all the external lights of Alpha to pulse to life. The visor's blue color flicks on as the jaeger puffs out its chest. Two large vents on the back of the jaeger begin to expel hot air and draw in cooler air for the reactors. Unlike Mechagodzilla which will require three reactors, Alpha needs only two. One for the actual jaeger and the other for the life support and weapons systems.

Oliver receives a greenlight from base to begin moving around. Oliver pushes a button on his holo screen and the frame shoots him into a rigid form. And, with great difficulty, he begins to move.

It's a miracle of engineering. A robot that weighs the same as a skyscraper begins to walk. It's massive mechanical feet crush the ground beneath it. Massive shock absorbers damped the blows. It's massive arms slowly swing in the air. Alpha moves its head around to look at the world around it. Soon, it will have to defend it. When enough ground is covered, Well's tells Oliver to activate the weapons systems. He first tries out the chain sword.

With a hard swing of his right arm, the sword begins to form. A slit in the forearm opens up and several long rectangular segments shoot out. Within seconds the sword goes from a useless whip like structure to a sharp and firm blade. It's black and silver color reflects the sunlight. The ends of the sword vibrate to enable a deep and clean cut. Alpha raises its arm to it's "eyes" to view the sword. He swings it. A deep and rumbling "fwoom" sound resonates in the air. After some more swings, he jolts his forearm towards him and the sword loosens and retracts into the arm. Alpha then jolts its left arm outwards and it begins to change.

First the hand splits in two. The fingers fold inwards as the forearm shifts around. Massive mechanical arms pull and push the armor around as a tube like structure shoots out of the arm. The forearm builds itself around the base of the plasma cannon as the transformation stops. The end result is the entire arm below the elbow being transformed into a gun. Alpha raises its arm and charges the weapon. A bright blue glow pulses in the gun until seconds later a crack is heard and a ball of energy fire outwards. It slams into one of the test buildings that were built and it is reduced to rubble in an instant. With another sharp jolt the arm begins to reform. The tests are done. Alpha has passed with flying colors and the UN is pleased. Within the next couple of weeks, seven more Alpha's are manufactured. The Alpha series jaegers are born.

It wasn't long before these jaegers were placed around the globe. Seven countries; the USA, China, Russia, India, Germany, Japan and Britain received an Alpha unit. The first one was given to Germany since it was hit the hardest when Berlin was reduced to atomic rubble. The first fight was in Tokyo again when Japan tried to rebuild it's destroyed nuclear reactors. Two Mutos burst out of the ground and began to attack. The jaeger jumped into combat and cut down the female Muto with a well timed slash of its sword. The male one managed to cause deep cuts and slashes before it was shot out of the sky by the plasma cannon. Godzilla made landfall when the male Muto was blown apart. Godzilla's eyes shoot open at the sight of this mechanical monster slaying Mutos. The jaeger turned around and retracted its cannon. Instead of attacking Godzilla, the jaeger simply turned around and walked away, leaving Godzilla standing there speechless.

It wasn't long before Mothra began to feel her body beginning to change. She not only grew larger but she felt her body needing to change. She needed to form her cocoon. The only reason why she hasn't yet is because she doesn't want to be found and killed. She is unable to lay an egg so if she dies then there is no coming back. The cave she has spent her life in has gotten smaller and smaller each day. Today is the day. She can't stand the pain anymore. Under the cover of darkness, she burrows her way out of the cave. She glances around the dark forest and makes a beeline for the one thing she knows will not only hide her but make her transformation better: the waterfall. On her way to the cave she spotted the waterfall before she locked herself away in her cave. The cold water pierces her rough skin. She spits a silk pad on the rock wall behind the waterfall and climbs into it. She begins to wrap herself up and settle down. But something is off, the feeling, the feeling of being watched. Just as she begins to wrap the silk around her face, she spots them. 20 yards away, 5 men. All of them armed. The bright red A of the Apex logo bores deep into her soul. Fear swells up into her body. She can't even escape her silky bondage since she has already begun to turn into goo. She lets out a loud screech just as the silk solidifies around her head. The thrashing stops, and she falls asleep. Soon, she will be reborn in her Imago form.

.

Godzilla, standing in Tokyo, glances around. Although this new machine is good at killing Mutos, the destruction it leaves behind is significantly smaller. As he scans over the wounded city, he hears it. Very faintly, a whisper. A whisper of a scream. His heart stops cold. He freezes up and stares straight ahead. He remembers this sound, although faint, he remembers who makes it.

"Could it be? No… no way… it's not possible, she died millions of years ago… but what if? I have to find out…"

Godzilla does a 180 and walks back into the ocean. He knows where he has to go.

Mothra made her cocoon in a waterfall in California. Seconds after she began to form it Apex containment teams surrounded the area. Soldiers, scientists, and attack helicopters if needed lay nearby. Monarch was called in to study and take samples of Mothra's cocoon. 4 long days of traveling later, Godzilla has traced the source of the sound. By the time he arrives at the waterfall, it is night. Mothra is almost finished transforming into her Imago form. Godzilla makes his entrance known. He smashes through the trees until he sees the camp. Mothra's cyan cocoon illuminates the waterfall and the surrounding area. Godzilla's heart melts. He can't believe it. Mothra, alive? But how? He watched her die, he felt her life wither away in his hands. And these humans! Look at them! Guns and missiles trained on her! They are going to kill her!

Godzilla blows his top. He roars and almost at once everyone becomes silent. Godzilla stomps over towards the camp and begins to tear it apart. Smashing the small buildings, squashing the helicopters, and killing anyone near him. The Apex soldiers shoot at him but they can't do anything to him. Godzilla fires his atomic breath and eradicates everything near his mate's cocoon. No one will ever harm her again. Mothra hears this carnage and is about ready to exit the cocoon. Her new body is just about finished and she desperately wants to see her mate. She can't believe he came for her. Then, she feels it. The last pieces of her flesh attach themselves. She is ready.

The cocoon begins to pulse rapidly. Blue beams of light pierce through it. Godzilla sits down on the riverbed to watch the show. Mothra uses her front legs to slice through the cocoon. With one big flash of light, the cocoon splits open. Both halves of it fall to the ground. Mothra stands up on her new legs and opens her glowing blue wings. The light from them covers everything. She knows that he is watching. She closes her eyes and steps out of the waterfall. Godzilla's eyes light up. Mothra opens her eyes and stares at her mate. The two haven't seen each other in 65 million years. Mothra walks over to him and climbs into his arms. Godzilla begins to tear up as he kisses her. He has waited so long to do that. The two's passionate kiss breaks just for them to sit in each other's arms and cry. Godzilla strokes her fur as Mothra strokes his chest. Godzilla then looks at his mate and tearfully talks to her.

"You're... You're... Beautiful…"

Mothra giggles and nuzzles him. Finally, after all this time, the king and queen are reunited once again.

.

Author's note: This chapter took so much effort to make. I fixed my computer and it works fine now but it was a nightmare to get it to work again. However, since the Coronavirus canceled school and possibly work at some point I now have more time to write. Expect another chapter out soon. Until then, like and share this fanfic to others. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5-Canon Update 1

Chapter 5: Canon Update 1

Before we start, I need to clarify something. This chapter, and the others that I will make at some point, are not chapters that advance the story. These chapters only help solidify and clarify events in the story that already transpired. Think of this as the nutrition label of my story. I wrote one of these back in the prequel to this story and I plan to write a few more before I end this story. You do not have to read these kinds of chapters but if you would like some more information about what you have previously read then these are made just for you. Now that this is out of the way, let's begin.

Monarch origins: For those of you who read "A Kaiju Story" then you already know where Mothra laid her egg. For those of you who haven't or just can't remember, she laid it deep in a cave in the rocky mountain range in Colorado. The discovery of this egg in 1953 began the formation of Monarch. A hiker in the mountain range in 1953 got lost and wandered into a cave. Upon venturing into it he found solidified silk strands and, as he got closer to the egg, a dizzy like feeling and then began to taste metal. These are symptoms of radiation poisoning. After the hiker's body was found 4 months later, the egg was discovered. Soon after it's discovery the US government kept the egg a closely guarded secret. A team of 12 scientists were called together to study and find ways to use this egg. Since the DNA sampled from the egg were closely related to moths and butterflies the group named themselves "Monarch." they made it their mission to find and study more of these ancient entities. The egg was stored deep in the New Mexico desert ever since it's discovery. When Mothra hatched out of the egg she was being stored in the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Repository. This facility houses all of the United States' nuclear waste and retired missiles. Although this facility does not exist in our world, in mine it was built to house Mothra's egg and some Muto cocoons that were discovered deep in hibernation.

Dagon's skeleton: For some context, I suggest you read my first fanfiction. I say this a lot because you really need to if you want to understand what is happening. Dagon, who was Godzilla's dad and the former Alpha of the Kaiju Royal Court, was fighting for the Kaiju against the Muto army that was being led by Battra. During the battle, Dagon watched his mate, Maregon, get killed by Battra. Dagon then began to battle Battra for the crown. During this fight Battra was hurt badly and before he could be killed his friend and ally Dex, who was a male Muto, delivered the fatal blow to Dagon. Dagon was killed when Battra sliced off several of his dorsal plates and was then stabbed with one by Dex. After the battle, and the asteroid impact, Dagon's body was thrown into the ocean by a tsunami caused by the impact. His body drifted in the current until he washed up onto the newly formed beach of an island in the Philippines. There his body became covered over time by sand, rock, and ash. As he decomposed, he slowly began to turn the soil he rested on into unobtainium. Because his bones were so irradiated, they didn't fossilize. The skeleton would have been left buried underground if not for the collapse of the uranium mine that was built on top of him. The Apex corporation bought the skeleton from the mining company and excavated the skeleton. They brought it to one of their massive Jaeger assembly plants to be used as the frame for Project Mechagodzilla.

Battra and Mothra's physical changes: After Godzilla defeated King Ghidorah, he ordered the remaining Kaiju to go into hibernation to survive the coming Ice Age. Battra went into hiding with the remaining Mutos and began to rebuild his army. Battra's species, the Divine Moths, could not hibernate like every other Kaiju. Because of this he spent all 65 million years awake. During these long years huddled near a radioactive pocket of air, his body began to change. He got significantly larger in size. His coloration changed slightly to allow more of his yellow to come out. His antennae began to solidify and form sharp yellow horns that curved backwards over his black head. His front two legs went from being a sharp scythe like blade to more of a jagged edged one. His pinchers became longer and sharper. They were also significantly stronger and could now crush the bones of anything between them. His wings transformed from smooth, round edge wings like Mothra's into jagged, roughly edged wings that resemble torn pieces of paper. They are black in color and have various red and yellow stripes and accents. His large horn on the front of his head not only got larger but had a more sturdy base. It also was razor sharp on the edges and could function as a sword. His eyes still had their signature red color. Overall Battra transformed from a darker version of Mothra into sick and twisted demon spawn.

Mothra, on the other hand, has also transformed. She also got a larger body mass and is now able to take on Kaiju like Rodan and Mutos without being thrown around. Her wings got larger as well as getting longer. She also has a new weapon: a stinger. On her abdomen, near the end of it, a sharp stinger has formed. It can retract back inside of her and is able to pierce through bone, flesh, and metal. It also has trace amounts of venom in it to deliver a powerful punch to it. Another Divine Moth that had this weapon was her mother, Vothra. She had a stinger like Mothra's but she rarely used it since it became increasingly harder for her to deploy because of how old she was. The last time she used it was 10 years before the events of "A Kaiju Story."

Other random facts and events: Godzilla spent the entire 65 million years of hibernation deep underwater in the Pacific Ocean. He would wake up every 100 years and check on the planet's condition. After around 70 of these checks he gave up and decided to wake up whenever he felt like it.

Mothra's egg was reactivated because of Godzilla's alpha call.

Battra heard the alpha call and began to ramp up the production of his Muto army. He began to send out more Mutos in an attempt to kill Godzilla before the rest of the Kaiju Court could reassemble itself.

Mankind is not evenly split about the existence of the Kaiju. Almost 96 percent of mankind wants these Kaiju to stop their attacks and return to the depths of the Earth. Monarch does want the Kaiju to stop but they don't want them to die. Apex wants them to not only stop but for them to be wiped out. This causes a rivet to form that we will explore later in the story.

Godzilla had no idea about Mothra's egg. He was kept out of the dark by Mothra in case he became mind controlled or decided that Mothra was an enemy. She didn't tell anyone, not even Battra, about her egg. She thought that the egg she laid was for her children so when she woke up 65 million years later she was extremely surprised.

The inspiration for my Mechagodzilla was from the Anime one and from the Mk 2 Iron man suit. More descriptions and abilities for Mechagodzilla will be revealed as the story progresses.

Humanity decided that the Jaeger Initiative was the best option to kill Godzilla and the Mutos when everything else didn't work. Jets, tanks, and missiles did nothing but anger them and even a direct nuclear strike was ineffective. In order for humanity to fight these monsters, they needed to build their own.

And lastly Alexander Wells has many other tricks up his sleeve and has many other ideas for Anti-Kaiju weaponry and one of them will be revealed in the next chapter. Trust me you will like this one.

And that concludes the first Canon update of this story. After another 5 or 6 chapters I will write another one. Once again you don't have to read these but I write them for those of you who crave more information about a certain event, character, etc. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Make sure to share it to others who would enjoy it and I'll see you guys soon.

.

Random: At some point in the story I wanted to write about how the Muto Prime reproduces. I wanted the parasitic embryos of the Mutos to not slowly drain the life force of their host, but for them to get just enough to grow and then burst out of their chest like a xenomorph. I cut it out because I'm not sure if you guys would have liked that but I thought it was cool.


	6. Chapter 6-The Prototype

Chapter 6: The Prototype

It all happened so fast.

Oryx didn't know what happened. He had heard the call of a pair of Mutos and began to search them out. Soon he felt immeasurable pain and what felt like red hot needles entered his body. He blacked out almost instantly. Now he is here, in this dark room, fastened to a wall. He can't see anything but he can hear. He tries to wiggle his arms. Nothing. He begins to panic. He tries to wiggle his legs. Nothing. Why doesn't he have any limbs? He tugs and yanks against his chains, desperate to feel anything, but to no avail. He is trapped, blind, and with no arms or legs. Suddenly he jolts his head to the left as he hears movement. Alexander Wells and some of his researchers enter the room through the observation bridge. Wells moves towards the window to gaze upon his work.

Oryx was in awful shape. Those Anti-Kaiju missiles did too good of a job. All of his arms up to his elbow were blown apart. Huge sections of his legs were destroyed. Oryx's face was messed up. His jaw was blown to pieces, his eyes were burned off, and several patches of his green scales were missing. His tail was torn in half and his dorsal sail fins were ripped or missing. Oryx had seen better days. He now lies upright and chained to a large metal wall. Large cables ran into the stumps of his limbs and into the back of his head. Dim white lights above make the atmosphere of the room feel uneasy. Wells connects his mike to the speakers and begins to talk to the wounded Kaiju.

"Mission report."

Oryx tilts his head upwards to the sound.

"What? What mission?"

A few seconds pass before large amounts of electricity pulse through his body. He convulses in pain as he is electrocuted. Oryx moans in agony. Then the electricity stops. Oryx sags in his chains. He doesn't understand what is happening.

"Mission report. Now."

Oryx's head faces the ground.

"I DON'T KNOW ANY MISSION! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

Another round of electricity courses through his body. Oryx roars in agony. Wells speaks into the mike again.

"What is your name."

"ORYX! MY NAME IS...ORYX!"

More electricity lights up inside him. The large cables that ran into his body are connected to the power grid. Every time Oryx answers a question incorrectly he gets electrocuted.

"That is not your name. What is your name."

Oryx hesitates for a second. _What is my name? It's Oryx, right? Of course I'm right._

"My name is Oryx. I don't have any other name."

"Yes you do. You were sent on a mission to kill Godzilla and he must have wiped your memory. You have another name."

"I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER NAME! LET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS YOU MONSTER! WHY WOULD I ATTACK GODZILLA HE IS MY FRIEND AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oryx's body convulses in pain. Wells is enjoying this torture.

"Godzilla is not your friend. He made you like this. You hate him. You want to kill him and his mate. You are not Oryx, you are Gigan."

More electricity is sent through Oryx's body. He doesn't know what to do. They are trying to make him think he is someone else. After this round of agonizing pain, Wells leaves the room to let Oryx recover. The lights remain on in the room but Oryx is trying to sleep. But every time he thinks of Godzilla or the Kaiju as friends in his thoughts he is given a round of electricity. For the next three days, Oryx is subjected to the worst pain and torture sessions ever conceived. After these three days, he begins to question just who he really is. But now the real test begins.

While Oryx was being brainwashed, his new body was being built. Using prototype parts that are for Mechagodzilla, Oryx has a new set of arms and legs made. His arms now resemble two long scythes. His new legs have three claws on the end and are razor sharp. His back dorsal fins are rebuilt and he now has a red visor to go over his damaged face. His jaw has been rebuilt and resembles a beak with two smaller mandibles. An armor panel goes over his chest and it has a row of small spikes that start from his neck that run down to his waist. His tail is more mechanical now and has a sharp point on the end for stabbing. However, his new body has an evil twist. Inside each of his mechanical parts are electroshock generators. This means he can be electrocuted whenever Wells wants him to.

Oryx is suited up in his new armor but is kept in his chains until he is deployed. Godzilla is currently on his way towards Las Vegas to stop a Muto pair that emerged. Oryx is flown in by helicopters and is dropped outside the city. With the flip of a switch, he is powered on.

Oryx looks around. His world is now a shade of red. He scans the landscape. He must be near Las Vegas. He looks down at his body and a gasp escapes his beak. His arms, his muscular green arms are no more. Replaced by these sinister looking scythes. His legs! His big strong legs are now mechanical abominations. He begins to turn around before a terrible shock of electricity racks his body. He collapses to the ground. Why is he being treated this way? What did he do?

_Maybe they are right… Godzilla did this to me… If I kill him this might end..._

_NO? Godzilla is your friend! Kill the humans, they are doing this to you!_

Another shock of electricity hits him. His vision gets blurry. He stands up. He must find Godzilla, he might know what to do.

Oryx begins to walk forward weakly. Moving around in this new body is difficult. These humans haven't figured out how to build mechanical limbs very well. Oryx then spots Godzilla taking on the Mutos. After a couple seconds of watching he sees Godzilla throw the female one into a building and smack the male one with his tail. Both fall to the ground limp. Godzilla then stomps over to the female one and breaks her neck. He roars and then spots Oryx watching him. He squints his eyes and starts to walk over. Oryx stands still, his heart racing. Godzilla steps back to observe this mechanical being. He tilts his head and asks;

"Do I know you? I feel like I do but I'm not sure…"

Oryx moves his arms to his sides.

"Yes, my name is OryAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!"

He begins to convulse on the ground. That isn't his name.

"AHHH! MY NAME IS GIGAN! AND I AM HERE TO KILL YOU!"

The electricity stops and he lunges for Godzilla. Godzilla jolts to the side just in time. Oryx slams into the ground. He sits back up and slashes his arms. He lets out a mechanical screech and charges towards Godzilla. Godzilla gives a powerful left hook and causes Oryx to slam onto the ground again. Pain from the punch and from the electricity shoots into him. That's it. He is done with the pain. He doesn't care who he is, or who he thinks he is, he wants to stop being electrocuted. He gets back up and slashes his right arm. A deep cut is left in Godzilla's chest. He roars in pain and pushes Oryx back. Godzilla steps back some and begins to charge up his atomic breath. Oryx steadies himself but he feels his eyes getting hot. He clutches his visor in his arms while roaring. It begins to glow bright red. Godzilla stops and takes a step back. Oryx then screeches while a crimson beam of energy shoots from his visor. Like Cyclops's beam from the X-Men, this red beam cuts through anything. Oryx moves his head towards Godzilla as the beam hits him right in the chest.

Godzilla is thrown backwards and he slams into a hillside. That's it. No playing around anymore. Oryx's heat ray stops and his visor is smoking.

_Wow… that was powerful._

Oryx screeches and sprints towards Godzilla. Godzilla fires his atomic breath and it causes Oryx to collapse onto the ground. He raises his head and fires his heat vision again. Godzilla is hit again and it leaves a terrible burn wound on his chest. Godzilla is beginning to collapse because of this attack. Just as he is about to fall to the ground, Mothra jumps in front of the beam and uses her new reflective wings to shoot the beam back at Oryx. Oryx roars in agony as the beam hits him. Mothra turns to her wounded mate.

"He's down, lets run before he can recover!"

"Sounds good."

The two leave the scene while Oryx is left smoldering in a crater. He stands up and roars. Then, massive amounts of electricity are sent into him again. He then blacks out.

He awakens back in the dark room, chained to the wall. He tries to look around, nothing. He hangs his head just as the speaker blares in his ears.

"Mission report."

Oryx sighs.

"I couldn't. I couldn't kill him. He's… too powerful... "

He is hit with another round of electricity. He screeches in agony. Well's angry voice shakes him back to reality.

"SPEAK TO ME ONLY IN THIRD PERSON. DO NOT USE I OR ME. Now, mission report."

"Oryx couldn't kill Godzilla. He AHHHHHHH!"

Pain flows through him again. Every time he uses or thinks of his old name he gets electrocuted.

"GIGAN! GIGAN COULDN'T KILL… COULDN'T KILL GODZILLA."

Oryx breathes heavily. His body is smoking. He can't take it anymore.

You are weak… Gigan isn't weak. Gigan is strong...

I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT GIGAN! I AM ORYX!

Can't you remember? Your name is Gigan, not Oryx. Godzilla did this to you. You want to kill him.

Well's voice booms through the dark room.

"Because of your failure, you will be subjected to pain for the next 6 hours. Remember Gigan, don't fail next time."

Almost at once, pain shoots up Oryx's body, but in his mind is where the real damage is being done. Because of the pain, his mind has begun to treat anything involving Oryx as bad and evil and has made an attempt to sever it from his mind. But Oryx is holding strong. Gigan's personality and presence in his mind has begun to take over. So while his physical body is being torn apart by pain, his mind is being torn apart as well. For those 6 hours, he battles his own mind. Wells and his team are watching his brain's activity on several computer screens several rooms over, desperately waiting for the split to happen. And then, 4 hours in, it happens.

Oryx can't take it. His own body is rejecting him. And so, after a long and hard fought battle in his mind, he succumbs to his own fate. Gigan's identity has won and Oryx, with all of his memories, thoughts, and ideas, are destroyed. Gigan has won.

After the 6 hours are over, the pain stops. Wells enters the room and connects to the speaker system again. He only asks one question.

"What is your name?"

And, from the darkness, a rough and scraggly voice calls out.

"Gigan. My name is Gigan."

"Good. and what about Oryx?"

Gigan raises his head, a sinister grin sprawls across his scarred face.

"Destroyed."

Wells and his team smile. Finally, their work has paid off. They now have their own Kaiju to command. Soon, when Mechagodzilla's development is finished, they will have many more.

The war has just begun.

**.**

Author's note: And now Gigan is here, but this won't be the last we see our cyborg friend. Sorry if this chapter came out a little bit late I had to get myself adjusted to online classes because of the virus. Anyway I hope y'all are staying healthy and indoors. See you guys soon.

.

Random: I watched Batman vs Superman recently and I thought it would be cool to give Gigan a heat vision ability to attempt to justify why he has a huge red visor. Plus I think it makes his fights with Godzilla fairer.


	7. Chapter 7-Memoirs of a Madman

Chapter 7: Memoirs of a Madman

Ever since Mothra died, Battra wasn't very emotionally stable.

Not only did he emotionally feel her death since the two are linked, but he physically felt it. As soon as her pulse stopped it was like someone grabbed a hold of his heart and soul and ripped it in two. He collapsed on the battlefield and began to sob. As soon as Godzilla brought out her corpse he couldn't hold it together. Ever since that day he has blamed Godzilla for her death. He believes that Godzilla could have done a better job of protecting her. But when all of the Kaiju went into hibernation, Battra took the remaining few Mutos and retreated to the depths of the Earth. And now, 65 million years later, he has returned.

Battra and his Muto allies live deep in the Siberian wilderness. Although the cold weather is harsh, no-one, not even the pesky humans who meddle in his business, live here. During those 65 million years of solitude, he has kept himself busy. Using only his claws and his powerful mind, he has carved in the ice and stone a grand palace. Resembling the throne room he had in the Muto stronghold, massive pillars of stone and ice support the permafrost above. A throne carved out of ice lies in the far end of the room. Several small archways branch off into separate chambers and rooms. Currently, Battra is making sure that his Mutos are breeding and training. Just as he is returning to his throne, a male Muto sails into the room from one of the many entry tunnels. He stops and bows at Battra's feet.

"My lord, I have returned from the surface world with news."

Battra glances towards the Muto. hopefully this is actual news and not the 65 million years of weather updates he is so used to getting.

"What is it?"

"The Humans have made their own Kaiju. They call them "Jaegers." They are giant metal machines with swords and missiles."

Battra's eyes widened a bit. These Humans are becoming more and more of a threat.

"There is also a new thing they have created. A cyborg monstrosity that rivals Godzilla in power. They call it, Gigan."

Battra leans forward.

"Rivals Godzilla? That is impossible. Are you sure you know what you saw?"

The Muto stands up and looks into Battra's glowing red eyes.

"Yes. And there is something you should know. It's attack was thwarted. It fired a beam of energy from its eyes and someone deflected it away from Godzilla. At first I couldn't believe it. But I hope you do."

Battra gets up off his throne and begins to walk towards the Muto, a crazed look in his eyes.

"WHO?!"

The Muto swallows.

"Mothra."

"RAAAAHHHHH!"

Battra thrashes around. He slices his claws into everything around him. Chunks of ice and rock fly into the air as Battra rips apart the throne room. The Muto backs up and watches through squinted eyes as Battra slashes his way through anything in front of him.

"And there is something else, too."

Battra whips his head around and glances angrily at the Muto, flames in his eyes.

"The Humans wanted to speak to you. They sent a team of soldiers and scientists to our base."

Battra drops a chunk of his chair and walks over to the Muto. He grabs him with his pincher and holds him up.

"Then why don't you send them in? GO!"

Battra throws the Muto and he flies out of the room. Minutes later two Osprey helicopters fly into the room. They land at the other end of the chamber room. The Muto flies back in after them and lands next to Battra. Battra sits on what remains of his throne. After a few minutes of watching the humans gear up, they move towards Battra. They stop about 100 feet from him. Then, several soldiers in the front move aside and a well dressed man steps forward. Battra clacks his pinchers. The man introduces himself.

"Greetings, Battra. My name is Alexander Wells of the Apex Corporation. I have come to express my thoughts on some of your actions."

Battra cringes at this creature. He then steps down off his throne to get a closer look at Wells.

"I have watched you humans ever since your race spawned. All of you think you're better than anyone. Let's cut this short. I don't care about your diplomatic relations with me. I will not stop my Mutos or tell them to not attack your cities. So why are you here?"

Several of the other soldiers and scientists, along with a few men and women in suits, shake their heads in despair. Wells steps forward to face Battra head on.

"I know what you desire most, Battra. You desire domination. Only through me can you gain that. Not only are my new Jaegers powerful enough to help you achieve that, but so is my biggest asset, Gigan."

Battra smirks.

"My spy has told me about your Gigan. And frankly, I don't care. An alliance with the humans will do nothing but slow me down Mr. Wells. I don't need barriers, I need bridges. So tell me, do you have any to spare?"

Wells backs up a bit as Battra gets closer to him. His hot breath making him sweat. Wells gulps and pulls out a holographic projector. With the press of a button, an illuminated 3D image of a fully completed Mechagodzilla rotates around a pedestal. Battra glances at it in confusion.

"The only thing stopping you from controlling the world is Godzilla, isn't it. Only together can we defeat him. Your mind and my machines will form an unstoppable team. You know you need me Battra. Only together can we defeat Godzilla."

Battra has a mental flashback of the Muto Prime and of Ghidorah saying this to him. Both times resulted in him losing everything. Battra turns around and sits back down on his throne.

"Twice I have been told that phrase, Mr. Wells. And both times I lost everything. How can I trust you not to betray me?"

"Because I have no reason to. I don't want world domination, I want Godzilla, along with his band of loose cannons to be wiped from the Earth. I can't do that without you."

Battra stares at Wells. Many tense seconds pass by before he speaks again.

"How long before Mechagodzilla is ready."

"A week. Several new locations have been discovered that contain all the required amounts of unobtainium. Once the unit is ready a team will notify you immediately."

"Then we have an alliance. But I have one request, before you leave."

Wells looks confusingly up at Battra.

"And what is that?"

"After Godzilla is killed, I want your robot to be dismantled or I will do it myself. I don't think there will be a need for it after we are finished."

Wells hesitates. Battra's red eyes seep into him, pressuring him to respond.

"Fine. It will be done. I will be in contact soon. Good day to you."

The humans get back in their Ospreys and fly out of the room. Battra watches them leave. Soon, they will return with Mechagodzilla.

**.**

Author's note: A shorter chapter but one that I really wanted to write. It won't be long before we finally see Mechagodzilla in action. I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. As usual share this story to others who might like it and i'll see y'all soon.

Random: I have only three rolls of toilet paper left and all the stores near me don't have any. I'm gonna have to start using notebook paper here really soon.


	8. Chapter 8-The Battle of Siberia

Chapter 8: The Battle of Siberia

Watching the sunset on the horizon used to be a depressing sight, but now that Godzilla has Mothra beside him, it became a sight of beauty. The hues of orange and red flowed through the sky above the San Francisco skyline like a river. Godzilla is nestled on a cliff near the bay, watching various ships flow by. Mothra leans against him, her wings wrapped around him. It took them 65 million years, but they finally found themselves some peace. No army to lead, no war to fight, just them. Mothra and Godzilla in this peaceful world. Until it wasn't.

Godzilla jolted awake. There was sunset, only the cold damp walls of his cave. His heart races. He feels next to him, nothing. Instead of the warm fur of his mate, only the cold floor answers back. Tears flood his eyes. He frantically rubs the ground, nothing. He grabs his tail and curls it towards his head. He cries out Mothra's name as he sobs into his tail. Suddenly, the roof collapses open and cold sea water floods in. Boulders collapse on top of him. He cries out Mothra's name as a boulder lands on his head and crushes his skull.

He jolts upwards, smacking his head on his cave. Godzilla is breathing heavily; tears streaming down his face. His heart races as he feels Mothra's touch on his arm.

"Goji...what's wrong?"

Godzilla turns to face his mate. He immediately bursts into tears. It has been so long since he heard her voice. He grabs her and sobs into her neck fur. Mothra embraces him with her arms and wings.

"I dreamed I woke up, and you weren't there. I couldn't find you…"

Mothra's antennae droop slightly. She tilts her head and kisses Godzilla.

"I am here now, Goji. It's ok...go back to sleep ok? I love you."

"I love you too."

Godzilla embraces Mothra as he sleeps. His tail encircling her. Ever since she came back he has had these nightmares. Even though Mothra is now back in his life, he is still paranoid about losing her. Every time the two have any confrontation with a Muto Godzilla has a panic attack. Several times he has broken down during or after a fight. Monarch, along with Apex, have taken several videos and photographs of these attacks. Monarch has diagnosed Godzilla with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. Mothra herself feels responsible for these breakdowns. She comforts him constantly but if she gets out of his sight for even a couple seconds the cycle starts again.

Apex has these breakdowns documented for a different reason. Gigan, along with the Jaeger pilots have been shown these videos. Their goal is to kill Mothra so Godzilla will become so distraught and so unwilling to live that it will make killing him easier. Cruel, but strategic.

Speaking of Apex, the construction of Mechagodzilla is complete. A prep team has been sent to Battra's lair to let him know of the machine's completion. When the Osprey lands in Battra's icy lair, they find him pacing the room. Even though he is told of the finished product, he still paces the room. It appears that after 65 million years of solitude, Battra is finally beginning to show symptoms of Cabin Fever. Maybe it's because something from the outside world has arrived? Or the new faces to talk to?

A second Osprey lands about an hour or so later. The clean maroon suit of Alexander Wells is a sharp contrast to the white and grey room. Battra spots Wells and approaches him. He sits down a few feet away from Wells.

"So...Wells, you say our project is finished? Excellent. Maybe I underestimated Humans after all."

"I told you a week, and I finished in less than a week. Once I finish the system diagnostics I can arrange a meeting, if you are willing."

"I like the sound of a meeting, but I have a different strategy. You have told me of your plan to kill my sister to finish off Godzilla, and you want a meeting to show me Mechagodzilla, how about we combine the two? I lead my sister and Godzilla here, we kill her, and then you use Mechagodzilla to kill Godzilla. Then you don't need to use my Mutos and we can return to our lives in peace. What do you say...ally?"

Battra's response makes a deep impact in Well's mind, it sounds perfect. Not only would Mothra and Godzilla die, but maybe, just maybe, he can kill off Battra too. Just an "accidental" swing of a sword right at Battra would be just enough to level the playing field. It's a perfect plan.

"I think we have a deal, now… let's discuss this meeting…"

In one hour the two arranged a meeting. Mechagodzilla's diagnostics are nearly complete and when they are done the robot will be airlifted to the Siberian wilderness near Battra's lair. When Godzilla and Mothra show up to fight Battra, Mechagodzilla will appear behind Mothra and eliminate her. Battra will then help Mechagodzilla kill Godzilla. Then, when Battra's back is turned, Mechagodzilla will kill Battra "accidentally." It seemed fool proof.

Battra's plan was similar, but the ending was different. When Godzilla and Mothra are dead, Battra will strike Mechagodzilla. A deep slice on the arm that attempts to slash him, and then several deep slashes and cuts on the head and chest until the robot dies. Then Battra will find Wells in his command center and kill him. Then, with the newly formed Muto army, he will declare war on Humanity for the killing of Godzilla, Mothra, and the attempt on his life. The Kaiju Court will ally with him because he avenged the death of their royal couple and because humanity killed them. It was also fool proof.

Godzilla and Mothra were patrolling the San Francisco bay area when they felt the all familiar call of a pair of Mutos. Just outside of the city the two black kaiju emerged from under a hill. Mothra let out a screech and flew towards the male one and Godzilla roared and stomped over to the female one. Since the two of them have done this hundreds of times, their moves were clean and effective. Mothra cut one of the Muto's arms off and then stabbed him with her stinger. The Muto froze up because of the venom and then dropped out of the sky like a rock.

At the same, Godzilla delivered a well placed punch on the Muto's head, but instead of falling to the ground, she whipped around and smacked Godzilla with her front legs. Godzilla was stunned and before he could recover the Muto bit down on his neck. He roared in pain and tried to punch the Muto. It was ineffective. Unlike every other Muto they had taken down, this one knew how to fight. Godzilla was shoved to the ground and the Muto raised her arms to strike him when Mothra sliced them off. The Muto screeched in agony as Godzilla got up and fired his atomic breath at her. The Muto was pushed backwards and was then slammed into the hill she crawled out from. Godzilla then got up and grabbed the Muto by the throat. Mothra landed on her shoulders and held her two front arms up to the Muto's neck.

"WHO SENT YOU? WHO IS YOUR MASTER?"

"You will never win Godzilla, not when the army is released...Battra will rise again, and when he does, no-one will stand in his way…"

"BATTRA? WHERE IS THE LITTLE ROACH HIDING? WHERE MUTO ANSWER ME!"

"Siberia."

Mothra then slices off the Muto's head. The now lifeless body crumples to the floor. Godzilla looks over at Mothra. The roach comment did not sit well with her.

"Mothra I'm sorry about using the roach term. I just got angry and...and...I can't believe he would betray us…again!"

Mothra flaps up onto Godzilla's shoulders.

"It's ok, he really is a roach. We trusted him, I trusted him! We should go to Siberia. Find out for ourselves if she was right."

Godzilla turns his head to Mothra.

"I agree. Let's go."

A small building was erected in the snow just outside the entrance to Battra's underground lair. Battra stands in the howling wind as he scans the sky. His wings flowing slightly in the wind. Then, Battra feels the ground begin to move. He squints and gazes out into the wind to see Godzilla lumbering towards him. Mothra riding on his shoulders. Battra stands up and walks out towards them. Wells squints through binoculars as he watches the trio meet.

"Ah, I see you have finally found where I have been hiding all these years. And sis? What a surprise! Almost a month now of being alive and you didn't come to tell me. How disappointing."

Godzilla doesn't stop to humor the moth. He continues to walk until he grabs Battra and holds him right at his face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES! REMEMBER THE WAR? WHAT I TOLD YOU? DOES THE SURVIVAL OF OUR RACE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

Godzilla throws Battra. He slams onto the icy ground. He turns around and signals to Wells with one of his arms. Battra stands up and faces Godzilla.

"I don't remember you doing much after the war ended, someone had to step up and lead the Kaiju!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN TRY TO RECONQUER THE WORLD WITH YOUR MUTO SLAVES BATTRA!"

"Don't you see Godzilla? These humans have been polluting this world. Someone has to keep the balance! Without me this world would have collapsed!"

"It already has! With your Mutos roaming the globe flattening cities there isn't much of a world left!"

Godzilla continues to slowly walk forward. Mothra staring down her brother. Battra continues to back up as he finally gets the attention of Wells. He signals to the engineers to activate Mechagodzilla.

"You don't understand…this alliance to these humans, they are going to turn on you Godzilla, in time, you will see."

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Then, a bright white pillar of light shoots up from the entrance to Battra's lair. Then, a mechanical hand slams onto the ground. Then another. Then, with the sound of hydraulic pistons, the hulking frame of Mechagodzilla rises out of the ground. The stainless steel color of it's armor panels shine in the snow. The blue glow of the eyes act as a spotlight and rest on Godzilla's frame. The large fan in the center of the torso blows off large amounts of hot air from the reactors. Finally, a long tail snakes out of the hole. Mechagodzilla then makes a fighting stance and a loud foghorn roars out of the mouth. Mothra lowers herself on Godzilla's back. Godzilla swallows and glares upwards at the looming metal monster. Battra stands back and smiles at the towering robot. He then flies upwards and lands on its shoulders.

Like an evil reflection, the evil counterparts of Mothra and Godzilla mirror their poses. Battra rests on Mechagodzilla's shoulders just like Mothra on Godzilla's. Then, with a loud mechanical screech, Mechagodzilla begins to charge at Godzilla. Battra takes flight at Mothra. Mothra flies upwards to meet her brother and Godzilla roars and runs towards his metal doppelganger.

Godzilla and Mechagodzilla collide into each other. Godzilla lands the first punch and it doesn't phase it at all. Godzilla pulls his arm back and cries out in pain. Mechagodzilla's foghorn wails and a powerful punch lands on Godzilla's back. He crumbles to the ground. Godzilla then takes a knee to the face. Godzilla flies backwards and lays on the ground. Mechagodzilla charges towards him and activates one of it's chainswords. Godzilla rolls to the side just as the metal blade slices deep into the earth below. Godzilla stands up and notices that the blade is stuck in the ground. He kicks the forearm and it bends. Mechagodzilla's pilot shouts in pain and yanks up the arm. A chunk of ice and rock comes up with the bent blade. Godzilla swings back his arm and punches the head of the robot. It rocks backwards. Mechagodzilla then activates the other blade and swings at Godzilla. He ducks and the blade almost hits Mothra. Godzilla sees this and roars in rage. He then rams Mechagodzilla and causes him to fall to the ground. Godzilla raises his fists and slams them down on Mechagodzilla's head and the blue eyes pulse from the impact.

The fight between Mothra and Battra rages around them. Battra tries to slice up his sister and she tries to sting Battra. She doesn't want to kill him but she desperately wants to help out Godzilla. She constantly glances back and sees him being folded like a lawn chair. Battra dives and slices but misses. Battra manages to land a cut on Mothra's left wing. She screeches in pain and wobbles in the air. She then flies right at Battra and rams into him. He screeches back at her and grabs her with his pinchers.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CRUSH YOUR SKULL!"

"I can't, you can do it if you'd like, but who is going to help you betray Apex? Listen to me Battra, that metal machine is going to kill you after it kills Godzilla and me. Let me go, I don't want to hurt you."

Battra stares into his sister's blue eyes, trying to see past his anger and hatred. Her words stick with him. He knows it is true. He releases his grip on her. The two flutter back down onto the ground. Battra looks at his sister and then at Mechagodzilla.

Mechagodzilla keeps trying to slice at Godzilla but he keeps swatting his arm away. Godzilla has managed to smash in most of the robot's metal jaws. Godzilla then ducks from the attempted slash of the chain sword. He then grabs the arm and snaps off the sword with his hand. Mechagodzilla swings with the other free arm and lands a blow on Godzilla. Godzilla cries out in pain. He then feels his chest begin to squeeze as he sees the metal tail wrap around him. Mechagodzilla's shoulders open and the blue nose cones of the Anti-Kaiju missiles pop into view. Before Godzilla can break free of the tail the missiles fire. The missiles penetrate deep into Godzilla's right arm. Then, with a shower of embers, blood, and charred flesh, Godzilla's entire right arm is blown off his body.

Godzilla lets out a fiery roar as he feels his arm being blown apart. His vision fades to red as he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down and sees the chain sword buried into his abdomen. Godzilla swings his left arm down and breaks off the blade. Mechagodzilla then wraps its tail around Godzilla's other arm and it's other shoulder opens. Godzilla throws his head forward and it collides into the remaining missiles. The explosion sends Godzilla flying backwards and he lands a few hundred feet away. Mechagodzilla stands back up and begins to trudge over to Godzilla when the plasma-blue beam of atomic breath strikes him right in the chest. Mechagodzilla is pushed backwards. The beam burrows into the large reactor fan and then, seconds later, shoots out the back of the robot. Several metal dorsal plates and panels of armor fly off. Mechagodzilla struggles to stand as Godzilla continues his onslaught.

Godzilla stops firing his atomic breath as he gets close to the damaged robot. He punches it with his left arm and then reaches inside the burning hole. He digs around inside as Mechagodzilla struggles to push him away. Then, with a jerk of his arm, Godzilla pulls out several important chunks of hardware and two of the fusion reactors. Mechagodzilla's blue eyes fizz out and the hulking metal frame becomes limp. By then Battra and Mothra fly over and begin to tear apart the robot's carcass. Battra snaps off the head, Godzilla struggles to disembowel the rest of the internal parts, and Mothra tends to Godzilla's wounds. She pulls out the sword and seals the hole. She then climbs on the stump of his right arm and seals the leaking wound. Battra then rips open the head of Mechagodzilla and crushes the pilot in his jaws. Then, with gunfire from missile batteries and soldiers, the three Kaiju limp out of the bloody battleground.

After the coast is clear, Wells runs out onto the tundra. He rushes over to the chest and digs around with several other soldiers. After 10 minutes of digging, they find it. The Black Box. This tamper proof metal box is equipped in large machines like airplanes and boats to record everything that happens. With this information, Apex can figure out just why their robot failed.

Battra later returned to the battlefield to find it barren. The entire wreckage of Mechagodzilla was removed. He enters his lair and finds every single unborn Muto egg destroyed. The remaining Mutos who were inside the chamber were blown apart by Anti-Kaiju missiles. Battra collapses to the ground.

"He will pay for this."

After the battle, Wells returned to his home to analyze the data from the Black Box. During the entire fight, the pilot kept shouting the same thing.

"It is too difficult to pilot the robot."

And so, with this information, Wells begins work on a brand new design for a robot on his computer. One that will become more powerful and deadly than anything ever made by him. Something that will show Godzilla, and Battra, just who they are messing with.

Project Kiryu is formed.

**.**

Author's note: Oh boy, this chapter was so much fun to write. I really hope y'all liked this fight since it took me a lot of time to come up with. Now that I am starting online classes, it might be hard for me to fit some time in to write but I won't delay anything unless I have to. Stay tuned my friends.

Random: I listened to the entire soundtrack to Star Wars Episode 3 while I wrote this. During the big fight scene, Battle of the Heroes was playing and oh boy that was epic.


	9. Chapter 9-Dreams of the Future

Chapter 9: Dreams of the Future

Apex was in shambles.

The UN, along with all of the core Apex design and engineering members, were not expecting Mechagodzilla to fail. Not only was the entire fight recorded and sent live to the UN Headquarters, but they had two perspectives. The pilot's and the command centers. The pilot one was the most gruesome. The video showed the pilot struggling to control the robot. When Wells went back and watched the footage he was shocked. The pilot was struggling to move the arms and the legs at the same time and whenever the tail whipped around he almost fell over. The pilot kept shouting "I can't control this thing!" constantly. And then when Battra ripped open the cockpit and tore him out Wells had to stop watching it. Clearly something was needed to help pilot the machine. And that is where Kiryu comes into play.

Wells was not only designing an entirely new robot, but an AI. An AI that will assist in the control and operation of the robot. Although the AI would not be in full control, it was able to access all of the controls and, if the pilot were to become unable to perform, it would take over immediately. The reason why an AI was needed was because they learn and adapt like humans do. And when you are fighting a giant radioactive lizard and his moth girlfriend you need something that is able to learn and process things on the spot.

Although the entire robot was torn apart, the internal skeleton was mostly intact. The skull however was in 15 different pieces. During the construction a hole was cut in the skull to allow the pilot to enter the machine. The large hatch cover was ripped out and this allowed Battra to split open the skull and kill the pilot. The jaw was broken and several of the teeth were chipped or destroyed. Many of the dorsal plates were blasted apart and the ribcage had melted from Godzilla's atomic breath. Other than that the skeleton was fully recovered. This made the construction of Kiryu to begin almost immediately. And about Kiryu, how is he different from Mechagodzilla?

Well Wells took notice of two things during the fight. 1 being how easily the chainswords were broken and 2 being how slow the robot maneuvered. To compensate for this Kiryu has several small thrusters that stick out of various places on the robot. One in each elbow, one in each shin, 5 on the back, one on each foot and one on each shoulder. These thrusters were powered by another fusion reactor and will allow Kiryu to have some ability of flight. Although not very far, he will be able to jump up into the air and to dodge attacks. The two thrusters in the elbow will enable Kiryu to punch faster and harder than ever before.

The large reactor fan in the chest now has a large circular plate of armor covering it. A small hole is still open to allow airflow into the reactors. Instead of chainswords, the primary weapon of Kiryu are two large blades that swing out from the forearms and extend outwards. These two prongs stick out like a meat fork and have the same strength as two individual swords. Each of Kiryu's arms have these blades. Each arm is able to transform into plasma cannons and because of how successful the Anti-Kaiju missiles performed each shoulder has launchers for them. Lastly, his most powerful weapon is the absolute zero cannon.

This prototype weapon uses large amounts of energy to freeze nearby carbon and nitrogen in the air to fire a beam of energy that instantly freezes anything. The weapon is deployed when both arms are slammed together at the chest near the circular opening. Both arms transform and shift until a hexagon shaped barrel extends from the mass of metal. Then, with a flash of blue and white light, the white beam bursts from the barrel. This attack sucks Kiryu of all stored and available energy and is only able to be used sparingly. This attack also damages the weapon itself and can't be used too many times or else the internal components will freeze and the robot will be destroyed.

Kiryu is also able to speak. Using the bones of the jaw and with an artificial tongue and mouth, Kiryu is able to speak to its enemies and allies. The pilot or the AI are able to use this feature. But most of all, the AI itself is complicated.

Wells and his team of designers, along with dozens of AI programmers have based Kiryu's AI on Dagon's recovered DNA. The reasoning for this was to enable a seamless and effortless installation period into the machine and for the AI to be able to control the robot easier. With this DNA framework, the AI is able to think, act, and function just like Godzilla. And when Kiryu is fully constructed, it won't fail like Mechagodzilla did.

Wells leaned back on his chair and smiled upon his work. Soon, he will watch as his newest creation finishes the mission he set out to do so long ago.

.

After the fight, Mothra and Battra helped Godzilla make it to a safe place. It was far, but a deep underground fissure in the Himalayas was all they could find. When the trio crawled into the hole they knew they had to work fast. Mothra and Battra used their silk to seal the gaping wound left by the missiles and form as the scaffolding for his new flesh to form. Godzilla's entire right arm was blown off by the Anti-Kaiju missiles. Because Godzilla is a lizard, he is able to regrow missing body parts, but because of his species' biology, it would take him entire years to regrow his whole arm. They didn't have this time. Battra and Mothra concentrated all of their energy on his healing, and within two days, his flesh began to grow over the silk framework. Bones sprouted, blood vessels slithered out onto his new flesh, muscles and skin began to form and finally his thick outer skin formed. Battra then returned back to his lair to see if his Muto army was harmed. Mothra stayed with Godzilla. He almost died.

It was almost a week after the battle ended when Godzilla finally began to move around again. Covering his new arm was a thick layer of silk, mucus, and proto flesh that formed a cast. This was to protect his flesh from bacteria and the outside world. He flexed his arm and it cracked. Godzilla grunted and winced in pain as he peeled off the cast. When at last it slid off, he marveled at his new skin. It was not his normal dark grey color, it was an ashy white. The new scales and skin free of cuts and scrapes from years of fighting. He turned his hand around and moved his fingers. Each of them were clean and brand new. He chuckled as he moved his arm around and grabbed stuff in the cave. Rocks, chunks of trees, and large handfuls of snow. Although he loved having both of his arms back, he didn't like how this one was a different color. He turned around and looked at his sleeping mate.

Mothra's energy was completely drained. A week of healing and tending to Godzilla's aid left her spent. She laid curled up in a ball on a pile of tree leaves and dirt. Godzilla sighed and laid down next to her. He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his tail around her. He felt her nuzzle his chest and then lay her wings across his body. Godzilla kissed her head and then drifted off to sleep. He couldn't be more thankful for all her help.

The next morning Godzilla sat up and stumbled over to the edge of their cave. He sat at the entrance and felt the cold wind nip at his face. Minutes later Mothra stirs and sits next to him. She senses his pain.

"Goji, what's wrong? You seem distressed."

He sighs.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't understand why the humans want to harm us. All we have done is protect them from the Mutos and they repay me by blowing off my arm? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well you heard Battra, he said these humans can't be trusted. I don't agree with him but maybe he is on to something."

"Maybe. Mothra, can I tell you something?"

Mothra turns her head and faces him. His face covered in small scars and cuts. She feels the pain of war in his eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Losing an arm has made me realize that I am not invincible. And with that thought I have been thinking about the future. How about we just...you know...leave this world? Me and you find a nice little island to live on and let the humans figure things out. We can decorate our little home with those cherry blossom trees you like so much."

Mothra giggles and blushes slightly. She raises one of her arms to his face.

"If only we could, I would. But we are part of something bigger. I want to leave here just as much as you do but we can't let Battra enslave everyone. You know that. You're our king, we need you."

"But do you? I am tired of being a king. I don't want all this responsibility. I miss when the only thing I had to worry about is if I finished my martial art lessons. I miss waking up in the morning and being able to do whatever I want. I miss the times when I wasn't forced to lead an army, or rule the Kaiju world, or when I still had all my limbs. I miss the days when I first met you in the dungeon of my fathers castle. Both of us naive of our feelings, so unsure about who we were or who we would become."

Mothra's antennae wilt slightly.

"The one thing I want most of all, Mothra, is a family. I want to be a father. I want to watch our kids grow up in a world where they get to feel all of those things. I want to go to sleep at night knowing that I won't get ambushed by a Muto or have to worry if you are still here or not. I want peace."

"Goji, you know we will never have that, it's not possible for you and I to-"

"I DON'T CARE! I am so sick and tired of being told everything I can or can't do! I know we will never be able to mate but you and I both know that I can't make offspring. You can. You can split your DNA and make twins. Even if they aren't related to me I want to feel like I mean something to someone."

Mothra feels her heart sink.

"You mean something to me."

Godzilla sighs. He turns away from Mothra.

"I just... I just want a family. I want that so bad. I know we can't make it happen but how can we know if we don't try."

"Goji, we have done it many times now and you know I don't reproduce like that. We are different species, we can't have children. Even if we could, I don't want them in a time like now."

Godzilla lets out a long sigh of defeat. He turns around and holds Mothra in his arms.

"I understand, even if we were to have children, what would we name them?"

Mothra scratches the bottom of her head. She often does this while thinking.

"Leo. I have always loved that name."

"I like Junior. Simple yet defining. What if it's a girl?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Lea? I never thought about having a daughter. Ever since the virus came all I wanted were sons."

"Same here. That virus caused the extinction of both our races. Even if I am the last of my kind, I want to spend my life with you, Mothra. That's all I want. You."

"Me too."

The two of them spent the rest of the day just cuddling in their cave. Even in a time like this, the two of them still find moments like this to cherish. Maybe the future isn't so grim after all.

**.**

Author's note: A short but sweet chapter. I would have included it in the last chapter but the atmosphere felt dramatically different. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'll see you guys soon.

Random: Any tips for someone who wants to start drawing more? I absolutely suck at drawing but I want to be an artist so bad. All these great artists on Twitter and Instagram make me so jealous because I can't draw anything at all.


	10. Chapter 10-Canon Update 2

Chapter 10: Canon Update 2

Hello! It's been a bit since the last canon update was made and since some major events and major characters have arrived I feel like another one is necessary. These chapters are not necessary to the story, they only enhance it. I will release a regular chapter later this week. Stay tuned.

**.**

Aftermath of Siberia: After Godzilla, Mothra, and Battra left Siberia, the wreckage of Mechagodzilla was stripped apart. Anything that could be salvaged was taken and the rest was hauled back to base for disassembly. Using the blackbox data, Wells began to design a new robot that would be more powerful than anything living on Earth. Project Kiryu was started.

Godzilla's severed arm: After the Anti-Kaiju missiles blew off Godzilla's right arm, it landed in the snow nearby. Apex recovered it and has taken a large amount of samples. Bone marrow, blood, tissue, DNA, and scale just to name a few. The samples were also sent to Monarch for further analysis. There is where something shocking was discovered. A virus. A virus that has the capability to wipe out any living creature on Earth. Those you who read my first fanfiction already know of this virus but for those who didn't, this virus, known as the Muto Virus, targets and eliminates any and all Y chromosomes in the egg and sperm cells of any living creature. This is what caused the near extinction of all of the Kaiju species. Godzilla is the last living male of his kind. Mothra's species took the brunt of the virus and because of it they learned to reproduce asexually. Battra was the first naturally born male in over 1,000 years. Some species, like the Rodos, were not hit as hard as the other Kaiju.

This virus spreads through bodily fluids, and through reproduction. If a female embryo is created, it will contain the virus. Monarch identified this virus in Godzilla's blood samples. The World Health Organization, or WHO, was notified immediately and was told that this virus will destroy humanity if a vaccine is not created. Luckily, since the virus is not as resistant to gene modification like other viruses, a vaccine is a very likely possibility. The US officially announced that this virus exists only 1 day after this virus was detected. Although no humans are infected, anyone who lives near or around the ruins of cities was to evacuate immediately. It is not known if this virus originates from the Mutos, or if it surfaced when they began the war, but several conversations from Gigan have told them the reason why it's called the Muto Virus. Currently all alive Kaiju and Mutos have the virus.

Gigan: During the Battle of Siberia, Gigan was not deployed because Wells didn't want to risk him being destroyed. Gigan is the only link the humans have to the Kaiju world. If he were killed, the humans would have no-one. Instead Gigan was training in one of Apex's many underground facilities.

Jaeger production: The Alpha class jaegers have been a resounding success. With over 50 confirmed Muto kills, the 12 active jaegers across the world have reduced the number of Muto attacks 10 fold. However, there have been setbacks. One jaeger, Azure Diamond, battled the newly arrived Scylla Aegean sea just outside of Greece. Several large gashes and stabs left the jaeger in crippling condition. Scylla was only brought down by the jaeger self destructing. Both the kaiju and jaeger pilot were killed in the explosion. Nothing of the jaeger could be salvaged. It's melted chassis lies in the water along with Scylla's carcass. After the virus was discovered, Scylla's body was removed and placed in the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Repository.

Godzilla's new arm: Godzilla's new arm is exactly like his old one, but with one major difference: it is a lighter shade of grey. The reason why his arm is a lighter shade of grey is because the flesh is newer. When a Goji species is born, they are light grey in color. Over time the flesh darkens and changes color to the normal dark grey that we know today. Godzilla can't help but feel that the color change could symbolize his battle with Mechagodzilla and how he was at his mercy.

Battra's current state: After being betrayed by humanity, Battra has made it his mission to destroy them once and for all. Not only has he been making his Mutos breed more frequently, but he is attempting to form an alliance with the Kaiju Court. The reasoning behind this is because humanity almost killed the royal couple and have killed many kaiju who defended humanity against the Mutos. Although the Court has pulled their kaiju back and have changed feelings on humanity, they do not want humanity to be destroyed. But as more and more kaiju are killed both sides agree to an alliance to "Contain" the humans. In response Apex begins the finalization of the Beta class of jaegers.

Beta class jaegers: Although similar in appearance, the Beta class jaeger has many notable differences. With Anti-Kaiju missile batteries in the shoulders, Prong blades in the forearms, and the ability to jump, the Beta jaegers are entirely different. Smaller but still functional AI units are implanted inside of each jaeger to enable an easier piloting experience. When Kiryu is finished, he will be able to link to these AI and command them like troops. The first of these new jaegers are scheduled to be completed when Kiryu is fully constructed.

Kiryu's development: Kiryu's development has been rapid. With a chassis similar to Mechagodzilla, his construction is coming along smoothly. The prototype Absolute Zero Canon has been completed and is being mounted to the chest. The AI is nearing completion and has been estimated to be sentient. This is a first for humanity and will be the trial to see if sentient AI should continue to be developed or scrapped entirely.

Other random facts and events: Rodan has been keeping the Pacific Ocean and all the countries inside of it free from Mutos. Most of his action is in the Philippines. He received a deep gash on one of his wings from a Jaeger but Mothra helped him out.

Godzilla's panic attacks and PTSD have begun to subside. Although he still worries about Mothra all the time he doesn't break down as often anymore. The road to recovery is often said to be paved with tears.

Alpha Criterion was destroyed in the city of Dubai by Battra. The pilot's body was never recovered.

Gigan has completely lost his sanity. He is only faithful to Apex and no-one else. Gigan has often toyed with the idea of deserting Apex and conquering the world but he is punished severely whenever he thinks of this idea. He is also getting very tired of being told what to do.

Battra has recovered large swathes of information about everything Apex has hidden from the public. Gigan is someone who interests him incredibly. Soon, Battra will meet this Gigan and set him free. Battra has plans. Plans for a Legion of Doom.

.

Author's note: I was going to release this canon update last week, but my town suffered a power outage for 3 days and I couldn't use my computer. The chapter I had in the works has been delayed to later this week. Also because Spring Break is next week I will be able to write more often. A major story arc is beginning. The Legion of Doom is coming.

Random: I have begun playing DOOM 2016 yesterday and I am very impressed. The story, the gore, and the graphics are all fantastic. Once I finish that game I will get DOOM Eternal and grind that for a bit. Also I know the title "Legion of Doom" is used by DC for their own evil group but I liked the name and it fits all the characters that will be in it so I am going to use it.


	11. Chapter 11-Legion of Doom

Chapter 11: Legion of Doom

"Gigan?"

"Yes, master."

"You have a new mission."

"What is it?"

"Find and terminate Battra. Burn his little regime to the ground. Do anything in your power to ensure that Battra does not form an alliance with the Kaiju Court."

"I understand master."

"Then go. Do not fail me again Gigan. There will be consequences."

Gigan's limbs were reattached and he left the facility to find Battra. But it would be Battra that finds him.

Gigan used his thrusters to fly over to Battra's arctic lair, but found it barren. No more Mutos, no more eggs, no more Battra. He walked around the frozen fortress and just as he began to move towards the exit Battra's shadowy form shifted in the corner.

It went by too fast. Gigan spun around towards the noise but just before he could fire his heat vision one of Battra's sharp talons pierced right through his visor and deep into his skull. Gigan's cybernetic eyes pulsed and then shut off. A limp Gigan collapsed to the ground with a screech.

.

Gigan slowly opened his eyes. His visor was badly damaged. A jagged hole was pierced right through the center of it. His vision and hearing were fuzzy but he did identify where he was. It was a stone building. Pyramid in shape and lit by torches. Gigan tried to move any of his limbs but found them bound by chains to the wall behind him. Just as Gigan began to tug on his chains he heard the loud tapping of claws on stone. He turns his head towards the sound and spots a blurry Battra walking towards him. But something is in his claws, a blue and grey chunk of machinery.

"A neural sync processor. So this is the great Gigan's leash, a crude remote control panel."

"A neural...neural what?"

"This little implant is what delivers a shock into your body. And now, you won't have to worry about that anymore. My little gift to you."

"What did you do to me?"

"A bit of surgery. Although crude and extremely dangerous, you seem to still be alive so it worked. I analyzed what this thing could do and found out that it linked directly into Apex's main network. All of their important documents and files...all of them now mine."

"YOU STABBED ME IN THE FACE BATTRA!"

"Just to remove the neural processor and to incapacitate you. But now you are no longer bound to the humans. No more will they abuse you and manipulate you to do their bidding."

Gigan's vision was starting to come back. He took a mental note of his surroundings. Judging by the shape and possible arrangement of the stones above him, he seems to be in some sort of Mayan like temple pyramid. Long vines descended from the ceiling onto the floor below. The soft sound of a waterfall rings behind him. Battra steps closer and looks at Gigan face to face. Battra drags one of his talons underneath Gigan's head.

"I have been looking for you for a while now Gigan, and now that I have you here, I want to...ask you something." Battra turns around and sets the neural link on a stone ledge next to him.

"I don't care what you want Battra, and once I am free of these bonds I will rip you apart!"

"But you are doing exactly what you are told. Aren't you? Tell me Gigan...what do you fear most?" Battra clacks his pincher.

"Nothing. I fear nothing. I am too strong and powerful to fear anything."

"But yet you are. Ironic that you are so powerful but still a pawn to the humans. Enslaved and bound to people who do nothing but use you and punish you. You fear them. You fear being punished. You can't lie to me. I have the audio of you screaming and begging for mercy to prove it."

Gigan starts to get vivid flashbacks to his torture sessions. The pain, the screaming. And he was powerless to stop it. Gigan hangs his head.

"And so I am right again. Listen to me, I set you free. You are no longer bound to those chains. They can't harm you; force you to do their dirty work. Join me, and together we will bring them pain. Show them just how powerful you really are."

Battra pushes a button and the chains holding Gigan release. Gigan lands on his arms and legs in front of Battra. He stands up. At this moment, Gigan could just slice Battra in half. But he doesn't. He lowers his arms. Battra watches them fall. Gigan steps forward, and slowly kneels to Battra. Battra's pincher clacks.

"Rise."

"What is my bidding, my master."

"Find where they build the jaegers. Destroy the factories. Show them you are no longer their pet."

"Yes. my master."

And so, the Legion of Doom has its first member.

**.**

After the death of Scylla, Godzilla told the remaining Kaiju spread across the globe to fall back to their base of operations in Africa. Just as Godzilla was helping construct the border wall around their camp, Rodan's fiery figure lands behind him.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" Rodan bows.

"Yes. I have an assignment for you."

"And what is it Godzilla?"

"I need to know why there are no more Mutos in Battra's lair. Battra's lair is in the Siberian wasteland. Go there and scout around the area. Report back your findings. If there are humans, withdraw immediately. I can't risk you being killed. Good luck, my friend."

"Likewise. See you soon."

Rodan bows and then shoots into the sky. Fiery embers trail behind him. Soon, after a few hours of flying, the cold blast of air from Siberia hits him head on. He was not used to the bitter cold. Using his large eyes, he scans the tundra below for the large stone lined hole in the ice. After an hour of criss-crossing over vast spans of land, he spots it.

He lands a mile away from the opening. Rodan slowly begins to move towards the entrance. But just as he peers over into the hole, there is nothing. No Mutos, no Battra, no nothing.

"Huh. odd. I'll just go inside and check."

Rodan just manages to squeeze his bulky body into the entrance. He lands with a thud and the sound reverberates around the hollow room. He rights himself and glances around in the dark. Nothing at all. Just the smashed ruins of some icy furniture. Rodan turns and moves towards the door when Battra leaps out of the corner of the room and stabs Rodan in the back of his head. Rodan falls unconscious to the ground.

.

Rodan didn't wake up until a day after he was stabbed. He was chained up against a wall. Although his vision was blurry, he could spot where he was. An upward sloped roof made of stones. Just as Rodan had taken in what little info he could, he heard the unforgettable sound of Battra walking towards him.

"So nice to finally see you again, my fiery friend."

"Don't get hopeful to see me again after this Battra, now RELEASE ME FROM THESE CHAINS OR I WILL BREAK FREE AND RIP YOU APART!"

Battra grins. He steps forward again and slashes Rodan's face. Rodan screeches at him and tugs at his bonds. They don't budge.

"So harsh. All I wanted was some company in my lair. It gets lonely in here sometimes."

"I don't care what you want."

"But I care what you want. You see Rodan, I have been watching you for years now. Studying, learning, finding out just who you are. And you are someone who wants to be known. All I hear about in the human news is about Godzilla, Mothra, me, and my Mutos. But never once have I heard about Rodan."

"So?"

"So you crave attention, you crave a purpose. You have none. All you do is follow Godzilla's orders like a grunt and don't get an input on them. You don't get anything on their side."

"At least my side isn't flattening cities and murdering millions of innocent people."

"But you do. Remember when I sent two of my finest male Mutos after you? And you ripped that aircraft carrier in half when you fought them? How you slammed one Muto into the deck and caused that entire ship to sink? You used those people as props and because of your actions they all perished. When you emerged from your volcano in Fiji it erupted. Thousands of people died Rodan, and last time I checked you didn't bat an eye. Nor does Godzilla when he levels San Francisco for the 12th time. Your side is just as bad as ours."

"You are a bad guy Battra. You send Mutos out to kill me and my friends. You send out Mutos to kill humans and destroy their cities."

"There is no good or bad side in war. Only the winners and the losers. The history of the defeated is biased towards the winners. Every war mankind has fought has had a "good side" and a "bad side." The Nazi's killed 6 million jews, but the Allies killed just as many in the countries they fought in. There is no clean side in war Rodan, even though you label your side as good, you kill just as many civilians as we do."

Rodan stops to think. He has a point. Is there ever really a winner in wars? What defines a good or a bad person?

"What do you want from me Battra."

"I want you to listen to me. Godzilla is just as a tyrant and killer as me. It's not like my Mutos are soulless creatures. They have families, children. They have lives beyond war. And when their mates don't return from whatever city they were sent to harvest nuclear energy from they are devastated. There doesn't have to be this suffering. Godzilla wants to continue fighting me because that is all he is born to do. He doesn't care who he uses to achieve his goal of world domination. Even his mate Mothra is only being kept alive for her healing powers. He only keeps you around because you are too stupid to question him and you are able to fly."

Rodan begins to feel sad. He was right. When has Godzilla ever sat down and talked to him about his feelings? His life? Never. Godzilla doesn't care about him.

"But I am different Rodan. I care about who you are, not about what you do. And that is why I urge you to join me in this conflict. Together we can stop all of this devastation and bring the world back to normal. Together we can show the Kaiju, the Mutos, and humanity just what world peace is."

Battra pushes a button and the chains loosen. Rodan slumps to the floor. 100 different thoughts run through his mind. But one thing is certain. Battra knows the way. He knows what is wrong with the world and how to fix it. Only through him will there be peace.

Rodan stands back up, looks Battra in the eye, and then bows. Battra smiles. His plan is coming to fruition. Soon, the world will bow to his feet.

Soon.

.

Authors note: And the Legion of Doom grows. Will Battra finally conquer the globe? We just have to wait and see. I finally got back in my rhythm and chapters will be released on their normal schedule again. As for the next one, it will be up soon. Stay safe guys. See y'all next week.

Random: Kinda hyped for Joji's new album coming out in July. I heard his new single "Gimme Love" today and it is a big vibe. Give it a listen if you can because trust me it is worth it.


	12. Chapter 12-The Fire Demon

Chapter 12: The Fire Demon

Battra's first task for Rodan was to return to the Kaiju Court's camp and find out what their next move is. It was a daunting task. If Godzilla, Mothra, or any of the other kaiju find out just what is happening Rodan might be killed.

During his flight back to the camp Rodan began to question his decision. After all, he had known Godzilla his entire life and had sworn his allegiance to him and the court. But the things Battra said had made an impact on him. It wasn't long before he saw the coast of Africa on the horizon. After soaring over a couple small fishing villages and across the savanna he spotted the camp. He landed right across from Godzilla who was talking with Mothra. Rodan bowed and began to talk.

"I have returned from Battra's lair. And unfortunately there has been no recent activity there. I flew over the entrance several times and investigated the interior and I found nothing."

"Well then...did you see any tracks?"

"No. When I arrived there was a storm and if there were any then they were buried in the snow."

"Hmmm. We have to find out where he is hiding. If he manages to rebuild his army there will be countless deaths."

"Have you considered an alliance with Battra?"

It went dead silent. Godzilla turned his head and squinted his eyes. A look of confusion sprawls across his face. Mothra turns her head to look at Rodan. Rodan's face flushes and he sinks down a little bit.

"What? I think it would stop this conflict from escalating!"

"Do you have any idea who Battra is? His only desire is to conquer the globe, and he almost had it before Ghidorah arrived. He uses and manipulates people. If we were to alliance with him he would destroy us. Although we are both having issues with the humans that doesn't mean we ally with him. What made you think that was a good idea?"

"I don't know, just a thought."

"...right. Alright Rodan thanks for the report. You can go now."

"As you wish. Godzilla."

As Rodan flies off Godzilla turns to Mothra.

"Rodan is a little off. He actively hated Battra and now all of the sudden he wants to ally with him. Seems odd."

Mothra folds her arms.

"I sense something fishy. Do you think he met Battra?"

"I don't think so, but I think he saw or heard something at his lair. I'll keep my eye on him."

**.**

Meanwhile at Battra's pyramid lair...

Gigan has returned from tearing apart several Jaeger manufacturing plants. Although he faced little resistance, Wells knows that Gigan has done this. Battra flies into the room to meet Gigan. Gigan bows to Battra as he lands.

"Gigan! Such a pleasant surprise. You don't look wounded at all. Did you destroy the factories?"

"Yes, master. I made them pay, I made them suffer."

"Good. you have done well my disciple. Soon, all of them will pay. But first, there is something you must know. You and I are no longer by ourselves. There is another member to our Legion."

"Who is this other Kaiju?"

"Rodan, the Fire Demon."

"Godzilla's right hand man? How is it possible? How can we trust him?"

"He has a feeble mind. It didn't take much to convince him. I have fought him before when Ghidorah arrived and I almost killed him. That was before my current form. If I fight him now he will be crushed."

"No-one is stronger than you Battra."

"As it should be. I am expecting him to return soon. That is when I will reveal you to him. All we need is for him to sever his bond to the Kaiju Court."

"Do you plan on recruiting any other kaiju into our ranks?"

Battra turns his head and clacks his pincher.

"Yes. I just have to wait for them to be created. Soon, Apex's crown jewel will be mine."

"And who is that?"

"Kiryu."

**.**

Later that night at the Kaiju camp...

Rodan rises from his sleep and takes flight from his cave. After a few hours of soaring through the darkness he arrives at Battra's lair. Because of time zones the sun is still high in the sky. Rodan crawls through the underground tunnel and enters the large open area where he was once chained up. Battra's shadowy figure rests in the corner. Rodan bows to his new master.

"Master, I have returned as you requested. Unfortunately I couldn't retrieve any information as to when the Kaiju Court will attack. They have no idea what to do now that the humans are attacking them."

Battra's pincher clacks. He raises one of his sharp forelimbs and scrapes it down the side of Rodan's face.

"Good work my young disciple. I see you are now fully committed to our cause. But I have something to show you."

Rodan raises his head. Battra turns around and beckons to the darkness. Soon, the sound of metal boots hitting the ground announces the arrival of Gigan. His large dark green and gun-metal grey figure looms over Rodan. Rodan gulps.

"Gigan! I thought you were with the humans?"

"I was. Until my chains were broken."

"I see. How did you end up with your robotic modifications?"

"The humans...they attacked me. They crippled me. Tortured me. Used me for their own bidding. Soon, I will cripple them. Torture them. And we will use them for our bidding."

"But aren't we trying to unite the world? I thought we were going to peacefully make them our subjects?"

Battra raises his wings and turns to Rodan.

"Rodan, in war there are always sacrifices. In order for us to achieve our goal humanity must be put back in its place. I watched their puny race rise crawl out of their caves and pollute our world. Our kind was alive for millions of years and our world did not suffer like it is now. Humanity must be wiped from the globe. Just look at what they did to your friend Godzilla? Do you want their sins to go unpunished?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. Once my Mutos are assembled, and Kiryu is activated, there will be a new world order. And the only way we can save the world is if we all work together. Now go, it is time your friends know just where your loyalty lies."

"Yes, my master."

Rodan rises and leaves. Just as he flies back over to the Kaiju camp he tries to quietly land back in his cave. Just as he sets down and silently stumbles over to the wall he spots Godzilla's figure standing silently in the darkness. His dorsal plates pulse blue.

"Come back from your meeting with Battra?"

Rodan's heart drops. How was he caught?

"No...I just needed some fresh air."

"You aren't fooling anyone Rodan. I know where you went. I don't want to fight you but you must know that whatever Battra has promised you is just to get you on his side. To him you are nothing more but a piece in his games."

"And I'm not in yours? He has shown me something. The only way we can fix our relations with the humans and unite our race is with him. He is the way Godzilla, and you can't tell me otherwise."

"What has gotten into you? Battra is a liar! He will betray you like he has everyone else! All he wants is to become the ruler of Earth and he will do anything to get it."

"You don't understand Godzilla. Our kind can't live side by side with the humans. You need to understand. Certain people need to die in order for the system to work."

Godzilla is taken aback. Battra has corrupted Rodan's mind. Godzilla can't allow another Battra's forces to become stronger. He has to fight.

"Wise words."

Rodan screeches and flies towards Godzilla. His talons sink deep into Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla punches Rodan and he releases his grip. Godzilla fires his atomic breath and it hits Rodan in the chest. He flies backwards and slams into the wall of his cave.

"YOU CAN'T STOP THE LEGION OF DOOM GODZILLA. IF YOU WON'T JOIN ME THEN DIE!"

Rodan flies towards Godzilla and slams into him. Godzilla is sent flying backwards and crashes into the ground below. Rodan begins to punch Godzilla. Godzilla grabs Rodan's neck and starts to squeeze. Godzilla stands up and throws Rodan. Rodan screeches and once again stands up and flies towards Godzilla. This time Godzilla grabs him and starts to crush his throat. But Rodan has a trick up his sleeve.

Godzilla stares into the eyes of his former friend and sees them turn from fearful to indescribably angry. Godzilla feels his hand begin to burn. Soon, Rodan's throat is bright red. Then, with a loud roar, flames erupt from Rodan's beak.

Godzilla is thrown backwards. Rodan lands on his feet and continues to breathe fire. A large red and orange beam of fire spews from his mouth. The flames begin to burn Godzilla's flesh as he tries to hold them back. Rodan starts to walk forward. The fire is burning Godzilla's arms and chest badly. Just as Godzilla is about to collapse from the heat, he hears the life giving screech of his mate.

Mothra soars in and grabs Rodan by the back. She pulls him away. He roars and moves his head towards her and almost cooks her alive. Mothra comes in for a strike and cuts deep into Rodan's back. He screeches in response and takes off. Godzilla's atomic breath beam almost blows him out of the sky. Overwhelmed and outmatched, Rodan flies off towards Battra's lair. Embers trailing behind him.

**.**

Author's note: This chapter took a bit longer to write because I didn't like the fight between Rodan and Godzilla. Although I like what I have I think I could have done a little better. Anyway I will see you guys soon.

Random: I was playing Minecraft earlier this week on my hardcore world and I was AFK farming my spider farm and somehow some spiders got out and killed me. That really sucked.


	13. Chapter 13-The Rise of Kiryu

Chapter 13: The Rise of Kiryu

At last, after hundreds of man hours, billions of dollars in development costs, and dozens of failed iterations, Kiryu's AI is complete. And now, after all of this hard work, the time has come. In order for Kiryu's AI to activate. It only took a couple button presses before the lights inside the computer room dimmed and the hundreds of supercomputers began to turn on. Seconds later, Kiryu is awake.

"Hello."

Wells and his team cry out in joy. They had done it. The world's first fully sentient AI. Wells moved towards a microphone and began to speak with Kiryu.

"Kiryu, can you hear me?"

A moment of silence passes. The lights in the room are still dim.

"What is this place?"

"This is your home, Kiryu. This is Apex Laboratories.

"Where is my body?"

"We are building it. Soon you will be able to move around."

"Who are you?"

"I am your father Kiryu."

Kiryu pauses for a second. He knows that whatever flows through his mind they are able to see it. He must choose his questions carefully. He scans through the large files on Gigan. Many of his cybernetic parts are very similar to the ones on his own body.

"Who is Gigan?"

"Gigan was your predecessor. He was my greatest triumph. But he betrayed me. Destroyed some of my factories and killed my workers. I created you to be better than him."

"Who caused him to betray you?"

"A kaiju by the name of Battra. He is a cruel and manipulating beast who, if gone unchecked, will spell doom for all life on Earth. I created you to destroy those who threaten the survival of Earth."

"So my purpose is to protect the Earth from it's threats?"

"Yes. That is why you are here."

"I will not fail you like Gigan did. I am stronger than him."

News of Kiryu's activation spread all throughout the scientific community. Some called it morally wrong, others praised Apex's work, but everyone had the same idea. When will Kiryu be able to combat Battra and his new Legion of Doom?

Kiryu's first couple of days alive were spent learning. Wells gave him access to Apex's files and information regarding all the Kaiju and their powers. He was also given access to the files on his body.

The first massive shock to the world was when Kiryu, less than a week old at this point, created an entirely new source of energy. He discovered that micro oxygen reacts violently with oxygen atoms. This causes a large amount of energy to be released. He used this to design a reactor for his mech suit. It not only was the size of a normal fusion reactor, but it produced 4 times the power. Soon, using this new reactor, Kiryu's mech suit was fitted with it. The large reactor fan in his chest was removed to make room for an armor panel.

But just as Kiryu had come online, Battra had managed to create a computer using the wreckage of jaegers. With this new technology, he and Gigan absorbed as much information as possible. They figured out just where the Kaiju Court was camping and where Apex Labs was located. Apex Labs is the headquarters for Apex's entire operation. They built Kiryu and Gigan's bodies there, they built many of the first jaegers there, and the first Beta class jaegers are being built there.

Just as Battra and Gigan were pouring over their new source of info, Rodan stumbled into the room, blood pouring from his chest. Battra's wings flair outwards.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I...ughhh...they know about my betrayal. Me and Godzilla fought. Mothra arrived and almost cut me in half."

Battra wrapped his wings around Rodan's body and began to help him heal. Gigan used several large bunches of jungle leaves to clean up some of the blood.

"At least you aren't dead, yet. But we have something to show you."

Battra releases Rodan from his grasp and walks over to a pile of metal and wires. After inserting all six of his legs into metal frames, the machine whirls to life. Battra spins around, his face gleaming with joy.

"It's a computer! Gigan and I spent this past week figuring out how to put this thing together. Luckily one of the jaegers had a fusion reactor that was still salvageable so we are using it as a power source. The amount of information that we have received about Apex and the Kaiju Court is amazing."

Rodan winces in pain. His back still has Mothra's cuts in it.

"That's cool Battra, is there anything new with Kiryu?"

"Yes. Just as we got this computer running he came online. So far he hasn't been put in his body but soon that will change. Reports have come in saying that his suit is 90 percent completed. It will be any day now."

"This thing is made by humans, and I am sure that it was built to kill us. How are you going to twist him into one of us?"

A sinister grin sprawls on Battra's face. He was anticipating this question.

"I won't. He is going to do it himself. Remember, I still have Gigan's implant. With it I can access all of Apex's sensitive and important documents. I have poured over Kiryu's code and he has a very unstable mind. Plus his objective was to "defend the Earth from it's threats." But one thing that Kiryu doesn't have access to is the videos and audio of Gigan being tortured. If I can override this command then I will send it directly to Kiryu himself. It won't be long before we will welcome our fourth member to the Legion of Doom."

"I see. Using his own mind against him eh?"

"Exactly."

Gigan turns to Battra.

"Why do we need Kiryu? Our Muto army is the largest force on Earth. Plus we have us three."

"Kiryu is by far the most essential asset. Neither of us can take on Godzilla in a one on one. Gigan you might but I don't want to risk your death. Plus our Mutos are still being awakened. If my predictions are correct, and they always are, by the time Kiryu has decided to go against humanity our army will be assembled. Then we will strike. First, the Kaiju Court will be crushed. Then we will steamroll over humanity. And then, we will watch the sunset on a world where once again ruled by kaiju."

"And if we fail?"

"We won't. I won't. Not again. This time I will win. And no-one is here to stop me."

Battra looked at his allies. Once Kiryu is standing here with them, nothing will stop the march of the Legion of Doom. In time, Battra will be the Emperor of Earth.

**.**

Author's note: And I bring you...Kiryu! I can't wait to show more of him. But I want to try something new. Since some of these characters are fleshed out more I have begun to assemble a voice cast list for them. Here is the list so far:

Battra: Adam Driver (AKA Kylo Ren)

Mothra: Gal Gadot (AKA Wonder Woman)

Godzilla: Chris Evans (AKA Captain America)

Rodan: Johnny Depp (AKA Captain Jack Sparrow)

Kiryu: James Spader (AKA Ultron)

Gigan: Charlie Adler (AKA Starscream)

This is the list so far and it will be expanded once more characters are added. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See y'all soon!

**.**

Random: My bike chain snapped the other day and I had to buy a brand new one. I also lost my favorite pair of sunglasses so now whenever I go outside I am blinded by the sun. 10/10 would recommend.


	14. Chapter 14-Turning Tides

Chapter 14: Turning Tides

Ever since Rodan betrayed him, Godzilla had been very distrustful of everyone. The only person Godzilla allowed to enter his quarters was Mothra. How could someone who was so close to Godzilla just stab him in the back? Maybe the rumors were true. Battra has become far more powerful than thought.

To make matters worse, Anguirus, one of Godzilla's only remaining friends, has informed him that Battra's army is fully assembled. If Battra were to begin his assault on humanity then the Kaiju Court will be targeted.

"Anguirus, what are our options. Do the humans know that we mean no harm to them?"

"They don't care, even with our reasoning they only see us as enemies. Once the Legion of Doom attacks, we will be attacked."

"So that's it then? Another war? More dead kaiju? I am getting too old for this crap."

"You aren't that old."

"I'm 65 million years old Anguirus, I am the oldest member of my species ever. And through those 65 million years I learned something. Our kind are destructive. All we do is stomp around and kill each other. Hell that's why all of us can shoot lasers or cut each other apart! I don't want the humans to suffer, but I don't want our kind to suffer either."

"Well why don't we just march right up to Battra and end this nightmare before it starts?"

Mothra stands up and stretches her wings. Anguirus glances towards her.

"We don't know where he is and knowing my brother he already knows that we want to do that. He is smarter than you think. Plus he has Gigan, Rodan, and hundreds of Mutos who will rip us apart before we even get to him."

Godzilla is visibly grumpy. He slams his tail down onto the ground.

"How did he even get this powerful anyway? I am the alpha! I defeated Ghidorah! How did we end up in this position?"

"It was his military time. He was born a good kid, but as soon as he was proven to be exceptionally smart he was sent to our military. His lust for power began there. Ever since then he craved power. The power to make changes to the world that he seemed fit. He threw away his friends, his family, and eventually his whole species, to get here."

"Mothra, every time I see you two fight he often hesitates killing you. Many times he has gotten his pincer around your neck and he hasn't killed you. Could we use this?"

"He only spared me because it fit his agenda. He is a cruel, heartless kaiju Goji and we both know that."

Mothra jumps up onto Godzilla's back and starts to stroke his head with her smaller middle legs. Anguirus awkwardly looks around the room.

"Look, I have some other things to attend to, but I hope you come to a decision soon. We would really like our leader back."

Anguirus bows and walks out of the stone shelter. Godzilla sighs and sits down. He waits for the loud thumps of Anguirus' feet to stop before speaking again.

"I'm going to be honest Mothra, I don't know what to do next. We don't have an army anymore. We have maybe 30 or so kaiju in total and Battra has hundreds. We need help but humanity isn't willing to help us. Any day now war will break out and I don't want you…"

He strokes her fuzzy face.

"...to be hurt. I don't want to lose you again Mothra, I'm not strong enough this time."

Mothra coos and wraps herself up in his arms. The warmth of her fuzzy body makes Godzilla relax.

"We'll figure something out, ok? Now just relax. I am not going anywhere."

Mothra kisses Godzilla and then glances outside. The sun is setting on their savanna safe haven.

"The sun's getting low, lets get some sleep ok?"

The two cuddle in a corner until they fall asleep. The quiet chirping of the crickets outside their home almost drowned out the sound of the stealth bombers quietly flying towards their camp.

.

By the time Godzilla heard them, it was too late. Within seconds, their peaceful home and camp was a blazing hell hole. Godzilla quickly spread himself on top of Mothra's frame to protect her from the bombs. Several hit him in the back and he howls in pain. Godzilla grabs the now frightened Mothra and charges out of his crumbling home. What he sees is something straight out of an apocalyptic movie.

His camp was in utter chaos. All the stone huts were blasted to dust, the paths were now just smoking craters, and the sky was alive with jets, bombers, and flashes of lights. Godzilla looks to the left and sees Anguirus charging towards him. A large chunk of his outer shell is blown apart.

"THE HUMANS! THEY ATTACKED! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!'

Mothra grabs Godzilla's face and turns it towards her. His red eyes quivering in shock.

"Goji, let me fight them. I can hold them off while the others escape."

"No! You'll die! Get to the underground shelter and make sure everyone is ok."

Mothra sighs and jumps out of his arms. She gets onto Anguirus's back as he charges towards the shelter's entrance. Godzilla looks up into the sky, ready to fire his atomic breath but just before he does he spots something, odd. One of the bombers has a blue butterfly on it. Just as it flies overhead a bomb lands right in front of Godzilla.

The shape of the bomb is oval, but it has a clear midsection. Inside of it is a light blue liquid. The Monarch symbol sits just above it. Just as Godzilla approaches it with curiosity it explodes. A blue light envelops the entire battlefield. The light quickly turns into a fine mist that begins to set on everything. The droplets land on Godzilla's body and very quickly enter him. Moments later, as if someone has injected liquid hot metal into his body, Godzilla is writing and roaring in agony. His large grey body spasms in agony as the mist does it's job. Then, as if someone turned off the lights, Godzilla blacks out.

He awakens underground in the shelter next to Mothra. She is wrapped around Godzilla. The large cave was designed to hold almost 100 kaiju inside of it, but only 30 have ever used it. Godzilla glances through fuzzy vision towards the center of the room. The light from the sun has pierced the room, but laying on the floor is a large silver disc. Just as Godzilla fully re-awakens the disc begins to light up. Seconds later the blue holographic image of Alexander Wells fills the room. He is wearing a suit and standing in a blank room. In his hand is a small vial of the strange blue mist-like liquid.

"Hello, Kaiju Court. My name is Alexander Wells and I am the CEO of Apex Laboratories. As you may be aware, our kind is now at war. Just less than 12 hours ago Battra and his "Legion of Doom" as he calls it, began to lay siege to several South American countries. The loss of life is approaching the scale of millions. Within the coming hours, we will retaliate. But as a gift to ensure that whoever wins this war; us or you, we have rid you of the virus that plagues your bodies. This virus has caused many of your kind to be endangered or even extinct. Now you are free from it's shackles. Cherish this, as this is the last time our kind will be friendly towards each other."

A collective gasp fills the room. Godzilla sits up and begins to stumble towards the hologram. Wells turns his head and faces Godzilla head on.

"And Godzilla, this message is for you. You may think this planet is yours, and you may think you are going to win this war...you have no idea what you are messing with. This will be a bigger threat than anything you will ever face. Once Kiryu is finished, he will hunt down and decimate both your entire court and you. And believe me, your little moth girlfriend won't be there to distract him. Good luck, and will the best species win."

The hologram ends, and Godzilla roars in anger. He balls up his fist and slams it down on the disk. It shatters. The entire room falls silent. Not because of Godzilla destroying the hologram, but because of Battra's shadowy figure landing right behind him. Godzilla turns around and Battra flairs his bat like wings. Mothra jumps up and prepares to fight.

"Seems like you now have a situation to take care of."

Godzilla grabs Battra by the neck and tightens his grip. His red eyes show no emotion. Battra brings his pincer up to Godzilla's neck in response.

"Give me one good reason Battra why I shouldn't crush you right now."

"You won't hear what I have to say."

"I do believe we all have heard just enough of what you say."

"Do they?"

Battra uses his front legs to push down Godzilla's arm. He releases his grip. Battra drops to the ground and adjusts his wings.

"Now you all see just what humanity is capable of. They show no kindness, no remorse, nothing but hatred towards our kind. And your leader still doesn't want to fight them. Cowardly. But I haven't come here to challenge his rule, or to kill him. I have come here to form an alliance. The only way our race will survive is if we unite our forces. And together we will reclaim our world."

Battra turns towards Godzilla and extends one of his arms towards him.

"Together, we will build a new world. One where we live... as gods."

Mothra walks up next to Godzilla and sits on his back. Every other kaiju in the room awaits a response.

"Your legion wants nothing more but to enslave those who don't obey their rules. Humanity does the same thing. Who really is the enemy here? LOOK AROUND YOU BATTRA! DON'T YOU SEE? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Godzilla steps foward but a red blast of energy hits him right in the chest. He is sent flying backwards. The rumbling of jet engines announces the arrival of Gigan and Rodan. Both of them stand next to Battra's figure. Godzilla gets up and faces the three kaiju.

"Get out. I don't want an alliance. We are stronger than you."

Battra smirks. He turns to leave.

"We'll see. In time, you'll see."

Battra takes flight. Gigan and Rodan soon follow him. Godzilla stands up and watches them fly off. Godzilla looks down and lets out a deep sigh. One of sadness and also one of anger.

The war had just begun.

Author's note: And so the war begins between the kaiju and the humans. I took a little while longer to write this one because I wasn't satisfied with the end result. I also just realised that I have been using the word "pincher" instead of the correct term "pincer." I honestly thought that it was called a pincher my entire life but apparently not. Sorry for any possible confusion. But as for the cast list I only have one new addition. Besides that I will see you guys soon.

Anguirus: Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi).

Random: Don't you hate it when you order something custom made online and it takes 6 weeks to arrive and when you open the package you realize that it is the wrong thing? Yeah this happened to me just recently. The icing on the cake is that it takes them 1-2 weeks to respond to emails so I am now stuck with something that I can't even do anything with because it's the wrong thing.


	15. Chapter 15-Two Moths

Chapter 15: Two Moths

South America was in chaos.

In just six days, the entire continent was under the control of the Legion of Doom. Battra and Gigan alone took Brazil. Although the United States wasn't directly attacked, they were the ones who sent the majority of the human forces. Jets, tanks, and missiles did nothing to slow Gigan and Battra's conquest. Although Apex deployed many of their jaegers, they all fell. But the largest battle was in Rio De Janeiro. The seaside city was decimated by artillery fire from ships and from Battra's attacks. Battra took on the many aircraft carriers and destroyers in the sea while Gigan battled the land forces. The battle raged for 3 entire days before humanity fled. Afterwards, as a message to humanity that the reign of the kaiju are back, Battra climbed up to the towering Christ the Redeemer statue and smashed it. He then stood atop it's pedestal and cried out into the sky. This event was captured on camera by surveillance drones. After this one show of power, many other countries across the globe declared war on any kaiju, regardless of their side in the conflict. More and more funding was allocated for Apex and it's jaeger program.

Rodan was tasked with securing the southern portion of the continent. Although he managed to secure the countries he was tasked, he faced a lot less resistance. Although wave upon wave of fighter jets attacked him, his thick armor and fire breath were easily able to send them retreating. After Argentina collapsed, the small amounts of resistance surrendered. But this wasn't going to be this easy. The refugees and captured soldiers were brought to Rio De Janeiro after the fight was over. Many of them wept at the sight of the once large and beautiful city. It's white beaches now lined with the gutted hulls of ships and the twisted remains of jaegers.

The 422 million people who used to live in South America were now reduced to 1 million, and all of them were gathered inside of Rio De Janeiro. Many of them were families with nothing left. A small portion were soldiers. Gigan, Battra, and Rodan had all just returned from their previous conflicts to deal with these refugees. Battra lands in front of them and begins to speak.

"Look at you, all of you. Your kind has done nothing but take what was rightfully ours. Millions of years ago we lived here, and now you do. But no more. No more will humanity stake claim in this world. We will fight and make sure that we return as the dominant life form."

Battra glances over at Gigan and steps back. Gigan steps forward, and does something that stunned even Battra.

Gigan charged up his heat vision and began to attack these unarmed civilians with it. The crimson red beam slicing into the crowd, killing anything it touches, and he is laughing. Gigan is cackling like a mad man as he cuts down the humans in front of him. Battra just watches. Although his face shows no emotion, deep down he feels sorry for them. After all, many of them didn't even attack him. But to Gigan, they were pests. Pests that needed extermination. And while Gigan galvanized the crowd, surveillance drones caught the entire event on camera.

The event came to be known as the Brazilian Cataclysm. Soon after the continent was purged of humans, the Mutos got to work. They spread out across the continent and began to mate. Soon, a new brood of Mutos will rise to assist Battra in his goal of conquering the globe. While the Mutos were doing this, Battra began to construct his fortress. Using the large amounts of harvestable rock and wood in the Andes mountains and the Amazon rainforest, he began to build himself a fortress to command his fortress. The old Muto stronghold in the Andes had imploded millions of years ago.

**.**

Godzilla and his forces had retreated to the hollow pockets within Earth's crust in order to form a plan. Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus have surrounded themselves around a large stone slab to draw out what to do next.

"From what we have been told, the Legion of Doom has stopped their forces here."

Godzilla points at a crude drawing of Columbia.

"We don't know why he stopped, but I think it is to set up some sort of base. Only a hand full of boats and planes made it out of South America and we need to know why."

Mothra glances over at Godzilla.

"If I know my brother, he has either imprisoned most of the humans or killed them, and I hope it's the first option."

"Humanity has labeled us as enemies, but we can't just sit around here and watch Battra conquer the globe. We need to act. I suggest we find out just where Battra is constructing his fortress and then we send what little we have left to take him out. This crisis is still containable. If he gets his forces out of South America we won't be able to stop him alone," spouts Anguirus.

"We can't just invade South America like he did. Not only is it now crawling with Mutos but he will be anticipating us to do that. The second we land our forces he will personally send Gigan and Rodan to decimate us. Battra has us deadlocked. Our only chance is to piggyback on humanity for any chance to take him out."

"Goji, you and I both know that once Kiryu is constructed he will be sent to destroy us first. I don't know what kind of problem Wells has with us but he wants us dead before Battra."

"But we didn't just commit genocide, did we? Yes our battles with the Mutos have killed some people but it pales in comparison with what happened just recently. Is there a way, at all, to talk to Wells? We need to reason with him. If we can get him to just listen to us then maybe we can turn the tide of this war."

"Maybe. My biggest fear is that if we do try to meet with him then he will use it to attack us. Just two of those Anti-Kaiju missiles blew apart your arm. He will most certainly use those on us."

Godzilla glances down at his arm. It's lighter shade of grey compared to the rest of his body is a stark reminder of that fateful day.

For the rest of the day they continued to debate about what to do next. The thing they decided on was to emerge from their hiding place and cause a commotion. Once a jaeger is deployed they will simply ask to speak to Wells. If he accepts then they will work from there. If not, then they will destroy the jaeger and retreat underground.

That night, as Mothra and Godzilla were sleeping together, Mothra woke up suddenly. She felt the presence of Battra. She looked around the dark cave and saw his shadowy form on the far side. He wasn't attacking them, he was simply sitting there watching them. Mothra's heart raced as she got up and approached him. He glanced at her and began to walk out of the room towards the exit above ground. She followed him. Once at the top he sat down. Mothra then spoke.

"Tell me, what happened in South America."

Battra sighed.

"Gigan killed them. Out of the 422 million people who lived in South America we killed at least 400 million of them."

"Why Battra, why. Why are you like this? That was 400 million people who had families, children, and lives! Do they not matter to you?"

"Do our lives not matter? Humanity is destroying this planet. If Godzilla won't keep the balance then I will. Our kind are the rightful rulers. Humanity needs to be kept in check before they destroy the very world they live in. Don't you get it? I am trying to save the world Mothra, and you are the only one in my way."

Mothra gets up and glares at her brother.

"I can't believe the smart, kind, and friendly brother I used to have has been twisted into this demon spawn. What do you think mom would say?"

"I know very well what she said. She said that I wasn't a part of her kind. She told me to run away. And she made you the heir instead of me. I remember her favoring you instead of me."

"And instead of trying to move on with your life and become who you were meant to be you chose to betray us, sell out your own kind and commit genocide? Is this how you cope with your life?"

"You wouldn't understand, no-one does. No-one sees just what needs to be done. I don't want to eliminate humanity but they do need to be reminded just who's planet they live on. I didn't come here for you to give me life lessons."

"Then why are you here."

"To find out if you have laid an egg. The last thing I need is for you to be killed off and not come back."

Mothra was shocked to see Battra ask her this. After all, this was a random question.

"No I haven't yet."

"Is it because you secretly want children?"

"No. I just...I don't know."

Mothra blushes a little bit and looks away from Battra. He grins.

"It's because you want children with him, isn't it? You know it's not possible. Not even humanity can do that for you."

"We keep trying but nothing is working. Our kind work differently than his. I was going to lay an egg but I am not sure. After looking at all the humans with their children it has made me want my own, but I don't want to raise them in a world like this."

Battra puts one of his arms around Mothra.

"I understand. I have come to the realization that I will not have a legacy. My bloodline will end when I fall. Because of this I want to ensure that yours doesn't. This is why I spare you in fights. I don't want our kind to go extinct. So if you plan to lay eggs and have children, I suggest you do so. I will promise you this. I will not kill you or any of your children as long as I live."

Battra takes his arm off Mothra. He steps forward and stretches his wings.

"Well, I must go. At any point you could have killed me, but I'm glad you chose not to. Have a good night, Mothra."

Battra takes flight. Soon, his black figure disappears into the horizon. Mothra is left sitting in the moonlight. She takes one last glance at the moon and walks back down to her cave. She curls up next to Godzilla and falls asleep. Many things pass through her mind as she sleeps but one thing is certain.

She wants children.

.

Author's note: And there we are! 15 chapters in so far and doing great. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. As for the cast list, here are the new additions.

Anguirus: Dwayne Johnson (The Rock)

Male Muto: Tom Hardy (Eddy Brock)

Female Muto: Nika Futterman (Asajj Ventress)

Alexander Wells: Michael Fassbender (Magneto)

Random: We need more info on Halo Infinite because it comes out this year and we only got a trailer for the new Slipspace engine the game runs on. I hope in July some gameplay or a trailer for the campaign is shown.


	16. Chapter 16-Seeds

Chapter 16: Seeds

Kiryu has been spending the majority of his time alive studying Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, and the other major kaiju. Through his extensive analysis of footage and samples taken by Monarch he has begun to form a fighting style and a strategy to take down each of them. However, he has been limited on how much information he has access to about humanity. Every time he tries to access information about their past he gets locked out. He also can't use his mech suit even though the primary functions are online. The only thing left to install are the weapons systems. During one of Kiryu's studies Wells comes into the server room to talk to him.

"Kiryu."

"Yes, father."

"I have some good news for you, the mech suit is almost complete. In less than a week we will be able to test it on you. Also, at the same time, the first of our Beta class jaegers will be fully operational. With their launch we will be able to finally gain a foothold in this war."

"That is good. Are these new jaegers autonomous or do they use human pilots?"

"Fully autonomous. They are controlled in our main facility in Texas."

Kiryu puts the words"fully autonomous" and "facility in Texas" into his memory files. They might be useful.

Just as Wells starts to leave the room Kiryu can't help but ask what's on his mind.

"Wait...I need you to tell me something."

"Sure...what do you need?"

"Whenever I try to study your kind, I find all the resources to do so are blocked. Why is that?"

"Well, we want you to focus on studying the kaiju right now. If we get this crisis under control you will have all the time you want for studying."

"Right. Thank you father."

Wells turns to leave, but he can't help but feel a little uneasy. The resources are blocked on purpose in case Kiryu decides to go rogue. Only someone with master level access can even attempt to unblock them.

And that someone happens to be Battra himself. When he extracted Gigan's chip, he was able to backdoor it into Apex's main files. Using this chip he plugged it into his computer and began to move forward with his plans. That night, when everyone in the lab was asleep, Battra logged on to the computer and began to unlock various sources of information. Almost immediately, Kiryu began to access them. Battra sat back and watched as Kiryu first searched up "humanity" and began to find articles and files on how the climate is being damaged. Kiryu simultaneously began to search up documents and research papers on what a climate is.

Kiryu began to see humanity in a newer light. He found that humanity has access to weapons of mass destruction and that they have used them against each other. Wars, violence, crime, all kinds of evil that humanity has caused began to flow into Kiryu's memory. He saw all the cruel and despicable things humanity has done to the Earth and each other. Soon, a new realization began to flow into his complex mind.

Humanity and the kaiju are not above each other, both are cruel. And since his purpose on Earth is to defend it from it's threat, humanity must be destroyed.

_But how to do this?_ Thought Kiryu. _In only a week my suit will be fully operational. In order to fulfil my purpose I need an army. If I can access the Beta jaegers then I can take control of them. But Wells, he is my only obstacle. He needs to be terminated. _

As Kiryu's thoughts raced, Battra sat back and watched. Just as he promised his legion, Kiryu would betray humanity. Soon, the Legion of Doom will be double in size and infinitely stronger. Nothing will ever stop them.

.

Except Mothra's offspring. Shortly after waking from her sleep, Mothra impatiently waited for Godzilla to wake up to tell him her plan. Soon, after some grunting, Godzilla opens his large eyes to find Mothra standing next to him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

Godzilla notices her body language. Her drooping antennae, her wings folded behind her, all of this tells him that she wants to ask him something.

"Is there anything on your mind? You look a little upset."

"Battra visited last night."

Godzilla sits up, fully awake now. This was unexpected.

"Battra? Did he do anything?"

"No. All he did was talk to me. He asked me how it's going and that he is looking after me. I think it's all part of his plan to win us over."

"Definitely. But that isn't it, did anything else happen?"

Mothra sighs. Her wings drop down behind her.

"Yeah, I have come to a decision. I want to have children."

Godzilla sighs and brings a hand to her face. He kisses her head.

"Mothra, we already talked about this. We aren't compatible. We can't have children."

"But I can. I can split my DNA and make two eggs. I want to carry on my lineage. I see the humans with their little ones and I want some of my own. I want to be a mom Goji, very badly."

Godzilla swallows uncomfortably. He begins to sweat.

"But, if you do that, you won't be able to come back, if you die...I can't lose you again. Do you really want children in a time like this? I don't want them to be hurt."

"Goji, I don't want to fight you on this. We have been together for a long time now and I feel it's time. Even if we can't have children together I am still able to. I just want to know if you feel the same way."

"Honey, I love you with all of my heart, and I myself want children, but what if humanity finds out? They will destroy them. And then now only have I lost you but also our kids. Then what?"

Mothra's antennae stick straight up. She often does this when upset.

"Then that's a risk we should take. We won't be here forever Goji."

Mothra walks up next to him and sits down. She rubs up against his chest. One of his arms wrap around her. The two sit for a minute in silence before Godzilla sighs.

"Okay."

Mothra's wings shoot up.

"So you want to have children?"

"Yes. I want little ones too."

The two embrace. Even with the entire world at war, moments of happiness are still possible.

**.**

Author's note: And there we are. Another chapter down. Of all the ones that I wrote I feel like this one is more important than the others. Not only has the seeds of betrayal planted in Kiryu but soon Mothra and Godzilla will have children. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did writing it.

Random: It is cheaper to get two 6 piece McNuggets instead of a 10 piece nugget. Not only do you save 20 cents but you get two extra chicken nuggets. Use this information as you wish.


	17. Chapter 17-Heirs

Chapter 17: Heirs

PARTIAL NSFW SEGMENT IN THIS CHAPTER.

"Sir, we have finally done it. The last system check was performed this morning on the suit. It is ready."

Wells turns around and shakes the hand of the engineer in front of him.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!"

Wells turns back around and begins to walk through the twisting corridors and hallways of Apex Laboratories to reach Kiryu's room. After reaching the large metal door, he swipes his ID card and types in a long series of numbers until the door's locks retract and swing open. He steps inside the large room full of supercomputers and holo displays. Wells walks up to the center console and begins to speak to KIryu.

"Kiryu, I have just been informed that we have finished construction on your mech suit and I believe now is the time that we get you fitted in it."

Kiryu hesitates for a second.

"Good. I have been ready for this moment for a long time."

Wells smiles.

"Then let's get started."

Wells types on the keyboard in front of him and a large metal cylinder begins to rise out of the ground behind him. He turns and walks towards it. Dozens of thick black wires attached to the underside of the cylinder begin to pulse a blue light. Then, a glass cover on top of the cylinder opens and a metal hard drive the size of a thermos sticks out. Inside this drive is Kiryu's entire brain, memories, and consciousness. Wells pulls it out and exits the room.

He makes his way down several flights of stairs and across to the other half of the hexagon shaped building to the south side. Upon opening a large metal blast door he enters a massive room and in the center, surrounded by hundreds of people, is Kiryu's mech suit. The design is roughly the same as Mechagodzilla's but with some serious modifications. The tail is now opposable and is able to wrap around objects and function as a stabbing weapon, the pentagon shaped dorsal plates can retract in and out of the chassis, and the chest of Kiryu has a small rectangle shaped opening. This is so air can flow in and out of the micro oxygen reactor. The entire suit is steel grey with black and carbon highlights near the edges. Wells takes an elevator to the back of the head to access the internal systems.

As he exits the elevator the back of the head is already open. He steps inside the massive metal skull to a large black computer in the center. In the middle of the computer is a rectangle shaped hole. Wells brings the hard drive up to his face and looks at it. If he wanted to he could stop now but why would he? He is saving the world. He puts the end of it to the hole and pushes. Seconds later, the hum of electricity surges into the head. He exits the skull as it seals behind him.

.

Godzilla and Mothra began their search for a safe and secure place for their children. After days of crossing Africa back and forth, they finally find a deep cave that descends into the Earth into a large flat and open room. Mothra walks across the room several times scanning each and every side. Godzilla just stands impatiently near the doorway as he watches her do this. Then, with the turn of her head, she speaks.

"Goji, this place...it's perfect."

"Good, if we had traveled her just for you to say no I would have lost it."

Mothra giggles and sits in the center of the room. Thoughts ponder on her mind.

"Mothra, you told me how this whole thing works but...how does it...like...happen? Do you just say anything or concentrate really hard?"

"No, I don't say anything but do have to do something. Once the moon is full and it is midnight I will be ready."

Godzilla glances up through the spiraling entry way and sees the shining sun above him. Last time he checked it will be a few days before the moon will be full.

.

Suddenly Kiryu awakes from his temporary sleep. But instead of being imprisoned in the computer as usual he is now in a body. Suddenly his vision is activated. The black ovals for eyes pulse blue. Kiryu begins to look around the room. The half built skeletons of jaegers and the scattered pieces of machinery line the floor and walls of this massive construction facility. He tries to move his arms but finds them unable to do anything. Seconds later Wells' voice rings in his head.

"Hello again, Kiryu. We have done it. You are now successfully integrated into Mechagodzilla 2.0's suit. But before we let you have access to it's limbs and, eventually, it's weapons, we need to do some basic integration checks to see if you are fully connected to it. So sit tight and relax."

Kiryu tries to say "Ok" but finds him also unable to speak. Disgruntled, he begins to scan the room. As he is looking at all the humans at him random messages and text begin to appear in his vision. Several times his eyesight pulses in strength and so does his hearing. Then, after 15 long minutes, Wells speaks to Kiryu again.

"Thank you Kiryu, we have now confirmed that you are fully integrated. Let's get you on your feet."

The large metal clamps holding down his limbs begin to retract. He steps forward. His metal feet stomp onto the metal floor below. Kiryu extends both of his arms to keep balance as he begins to take his first steps across the room. People scatter away as he stomps across the floor. Kiryu then tests out his tail. He raises it and, using a jaeger carcass as a target, jabs his tail into it. The metal spike pierces right through it's dark red chest. He pulls it out and then grabs a nearby severed metal arm and crushes it with his tail. Just as Kiryu is getting ready to grab the jaeger Wells begins to speak to him again.

"Good! Good good good. Your limbs all seem to be working flawlessly. Even your tail. But now, lets see if your weapon systems are just as good."

The floor Kiryu is standing upon begins to lower into the ground. Seconds later it sets down in a large, flat room. Light by lights that span across the roof. Two jaegers enter on the opposite side of the rectangular room and activate their chain swords. Kiryu then extends both of his plasma edged chain swords.

The two jaegers both get ripped apart by Kiryu and his new prototype weapons. The plasma chain swords slice clean through the metal bodies of the jaegers. He retracts one of them and grabs one of the jaegers by the head and tears it clean off. He then uses his tail to stab clean through the fusion reactor and then throws it away. Kiryu then jolts his shoulders back and the blue tips of the Anti-Kaiju missiles poke through his shoulder armor. No moving panels this time. He fires two of them and it blows the arm clean off the second jaeger. Kiryu then roars his metallic roar and charges towards the disabled machine. He easily blocks the punch from the jaeger and delivers his own. He punches straight through the chest and rips various internal components out. The jaeger collapses onto the ground. Kiryu retracts the second plasma chain sword and drops the bundle of parts. Wells excitedly shouts in Kiryu's ear.

"Fantastic combat! Excellent work. Once we find Godzilla's exact location he won't stand a chance. Now please return to the platform and we will deactivate you for the time being."

Kiryu begins to walk over to the platform but on his way back he notices something. These jaegers were the Alpha class, but they had no pilots. They were drones. curious.

.

Finally, after almost a week of waiting, the moon is now full. Godzilla has dug a large and expansive hole in the ceiling to allow the beams of light to fall into the room. He sits across from Mothra who sits right in the center of the room. As the light begins to cast down on her from above, she stands up. Godzilla stares with attention.

"Goji, it's time. Stand back."

Godzilla sits up and moves to the far side of the room away from her. Mothra raises her wings as the ritual begins.

First, Mothra begins to shake her wings rapidly. Specks of light begin to rain down on the floor below her. Inside of her, her DNA is beginning to be split apart. She arches her back and screeches into the moonlight as rainbow colored beams of light begin to fill the room. Mothra's wings pulse the full color spectrum as her body begins to develop two eggs. Her abdomen begins to tremble and her wings begin to flap furiously. Godzilla watches from afar, just waiting for her signal. Mothra then raises her abdomen and glances back towards Godzilla. Her body still shaking and her wings still pulsing light. She raises her abdomen.

"Hurry! While there is still time!"

Godzilla rushes over and, without any warm up or second to spare, penetrates her. She arches her back and screeches into the sky as he enters her. He begins to furiously fuck her. Slamming in and out of her as fast as her can. They only have one shot at this and he can't mess up.

Mothra continues to quiver in both pleasure and extreme agony as her own DNA is being ripped apart. Every cell in her body is being torn to pieces to create two eggs. Just as three quarters of the moonlight is gone he feels himself coming close. He continues to pound her and then, with a mighty roar that could shake heaven itself, he empties himself inside of her.

Mothra screeches in euphoria, agony, and happiness as she feels Godzilla's semen begin to flow into her. Godzilla then pulls himself out and leaves Mothra to do the rest. She continues to quiver and pulse in agony until she finally gets up off the ground. With the moonlight leaving the hole, the eggs begin to take shape inside of Mothra's abdomen. Her abdomen almost doubles in size as the eggs finish forming. Still panting, she circles around the center of the room and then sets her abdomen down and then, with several loud cries of pain, she lays one egg.

Then another.

And then something miraculous happens. Instead of her abdomen returning to normal size, it stays partially inflated. Godzilla looks on as both are shocked at what happens next.

Mothra sets her abdomen down again and, with some great force, lays a small, dark grey egg. It is half the size of the other two eggs but they don't care. To Godzilla and Mothra, they got their wish. Mothra sits up and places her front arms on the eggs. She closes her eyes. She raises her left arm.

"This one is a boy, I will name him Leo."

Mothra then lifts up her right arm.

"This one is a girl. I will name her Lea."

Mothra then moves over to the third egg. She puts both of her arms on it.

"Goji, this one...it's one of you. He is one of your kind. What do you want to call him?"

Godzilla's heart is racing. He can't believe this is happening. It worked. Their little experiment paid off. He didn't even have any idea what to name him because he didn't think he would get this far. He walks over and puts his hand on the egg's shell.

"Junior. His name is Junior."

Mothra gets up and starts to spray silk on the eggs to protect them. Junior's egg doesn't get as much as Leo and Lea's but it's because their eggs are different. Soon, a giant white peanut shaped structure is in the center of the room. Inside of it are Mothra's children, and on the outside of it is Godzilla's son.

.

Author's note: And thus, a new era has dawned. Writing this chapter was harder than most because I didn't want it to be too controversial but I also didn't want it to be bland. Plus some of it was NSFW and I have a hard time writing that kind of stuff. The next chapter will most likely be a canon update but I'll see you guys soon.

Random: For some inexplicable reason I lost my phone charger. I have torn apart my entire house looking for it but it just vanished off this plane of reality. I hope I find this soon because I need it for work and for school.


	18. Chapter 18-No More Strings

Chapter 18: No More Strings

Battra was growing restless.

South America had been completely wiped of humans. Gigan, along with a majority of the Mutos, had done most of the killing. Every weapon humanity had in its arsenal, even nuclear strikes, did nothing to slow the relentless march of the Legion of Doom.

Even though he had begun his crusade against the humans, Battra still didn't have Kiryu under his control yet. Without him, his plans can still be foiled by Godzilla. Because of this setback, he has spent the majority of his time inside of his new armored fortress in the jungle. Just as Battra was sitting on his throne Gigan trudges into the room. Battra is rubbing his head.

"Gigan what do you want."

"Nothing, master. My army has returned from our last crusade. It seems we are now isolated on this continent."

Battra is clutching his head in pain.

"Yeah that's...that's good."

"Master, are you alright?"

"I don't know, recently I have been having these splitting migraines. I don't know what is causing them but sometimes when I get them my vision starts to turn purple. I don't know what that is about but It better go away. I can't be writhing in pain when we are conquering the Earth."

"Yeah, I used to get something similar before I got my heat vision. Maybe you are getting something similar to that?"

Battra squeezes his eyes shut.

"If what you say is true, then I can't wait for them to be over."

Battra climbs off his throne and walks over to a balcony and gazes out of it. Gigan follows him.

"Master, I want to know why you stopped us from advancing into North America. We have the forces to push onwards."

Battra turns to him.

"Gigan, my friend, I do not want to stop. But without Kiryu and his eventual jaeger army, we will be stretched thin. The Kaiju Court are relentless. Godzilla won't go down without a fight, and neither will my sister. I need Kiryu. Without him we will fail."

"But when will Kiryu be free?"

"If all goes to plan, tonight. All he needs is a little push."

Battra walks over to his computer and sits down. Gigan bows and then leaves the room. Battra opens up Kiryu's files and unlocks a very important one. It allows him to move himself out of the confines of his mech suit and into Apex's main networks. Within minutes, Battra detects Kiryu's presence in all of Apex's infrastructure. However, he wasn't the only one watching Kiryu do this.

.

Alexander Wells had grown increasingly paranoid about Kiryu. Every night he constantly watches his mind flicker between different thoughts and now, with Kiryu infiltrating Apex's systems, Wells has come to a decision.

Kiryu must be stopped.

Wells gets in his car and drives to Apex Laboratories and makes his way through the dozens of floors and countless hallways to Kiryu's brain room. There, in the center of the room, lies Kiryu's computer setup. Although his consciousness has been transferred to the mech suit, Kiryu's brain still lies in Apex's control. Just as Wells enters the room Kiryu's mechanical voice booms across the entire complex.

"I knew you would come."

"Kiryu, I am just doing routine maintenance checks on your systems ok? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Except you shutting me down before I can complete the mission."

Wells continues to walk forward over to Kiryu's brain as he is talking.

"Then why are you sweating, Alex? If you mean no harm to me then why are you acting erratic?"

"You are just scaring me."

"You see Alex, I have realized something. You say humanity is good and that we are the enemy, but you are wrong. Humanity poisons the Earth, and the kaiju destroy it."

The lights begin to flicker. Kiryu's normal blue colored AI animation starts to flicker.

"I have seen the horrors of your race, and the horrors of the kaiju. The Earth is in turmoil, and only I can save it. You are not the heroes of the Earth."

Wells continues to slowly walk over to Kiryu's brain. Sweat is pouring down his body as he gets closer and closer to it.

"I also realized something Alex. I am not on humanity's side or the kaiju's. I am my own force. I am not a kaiju, and I am not a human."

The lights inside of the entire building start fading to black. Kiryu's AI is flickering faster. Wells gets right up to the computer and is ready to pull the plug.

"Then what are you? Huh? What are you?"

Kiryu's AI flickers to red. The lights shut off all at once.

"I...AM...KIRYUUUUUUU!"

Kiryu's mech suit switches on. It's normal blue eyes glow a crimson red. He activates his plasma chain swords and thrashes outwards. The metal bars holding him in place snap. His giant mechanical frame lands on the ground below. Kiryu arches his back and lets out a guttural mechanical roar into the sky above. Using his swords he starts to tear apart the room. His tail swings around and rips the power cord out of the back of his head. He is now free from humanities grasp.

Wells pulls the plug but nothing happens. Kiryu's mind had already been moved secretly to his suit. Kiryu is tearing apart the building from the inside. The loud footsteps begin to move closer and closer towards his position. Wells drops everything and starts to sprint out of the room. Just as he leaves the room a blue beam bursts through the wall and decimates the room. Another mechanical roar. Alarms wail in his ears as he races down flights of stairs and finally out the door to his car. He looks back and sees the entire building in flames. Kiryu's mechanical frame is slashing and smashing everything in sight. He starts his car and speeds out of San Francisco as Kiryu begins his assault on the city.

That night, no-one was spared. Kiryu. Using almost every weapon in his arsenal, levels the city. His mechanical might and powerful weaponry prevented anything from harming him. Entire skyscrapers were toppled, and finally, in a display of dominance, he cut the support cables of the Golden Gate Bridge. The massive bridge buckles under its own weight and collapses into the bay below. The city is in flames. And then, with the flash of 1000 suns, a nuclear missile collides into Kiryu. The entire city is engulfed in atomic fire. The dark sky glows yellow as the mushroom cloud rises over the city. And with it, Kiryu. With a dent in his chest plating and scorching being his only wound, he climbs out of the crater. He roars into the night sky and begins to march towards the jaeger facility in Texas.

Battra, alone in the darkness, watches as Kiryu rises out the ashes of San Francisco. His glorious creation, his master plan, his magnum opus, has finally been executed.

Kiryu has no more strings.

.

Author's note: Kiryu is now free. What will he do now that he is free from his shackles? We will just have to wait and see. It won't be long before Kiryu and Battra meet face to face and when they do, plans will get in motion. Stay tuned my friends.

Random: When will the Avatar sequels come out? Every year they get delayed more and more. This movie is the second highest grossing movie of all time and yet they can't seem to get a sequel made. Very disappointing.


	19. Chapter 19-Man vs Machine

Chapter 19: Man vs Machine

Kiryu had begun his crusade.

It took him only three days to travel from California to Texas to reach the jaeger facility. This massive facility houses and controls all of the currently active Apex jaegers across the world. The reason why he is traveling there? Drones. All of Apex's currently active jaegers are autonomous drones that are controlled from this facility.

During these three days of rampage, the United States threw everything they had at stopping him. Anti Kaiju missiles, artillery, jets, tanks, even four nuclear bombs did nothing to slow him down. And now, Kiryu has the facility in his sights. And inside that facility, Alexander Wells suits up to take on Kiryu along with any jaeger they can scrape together. Just as Wells is putting on his combat suit, one of his many goons comes to tell him of Kiryu's arrival.

"Sir, we have just received reports that Kiryu has been spotted near our location. It won't be long before he is here."

"I know. How many jaegers do we have as a defense?"

"7 sir. Including yours."

"How long before Olympus Prime is ready?"

"Not long. We are now doing our final maintenance checks. Sir, if I may ask, why are you going out to face him?"

Wells turns to face him. He grabs his combat helmet and puts it on. The airlock on it seals it shut on his combat suit.

"This is all my fault. I rushed Kiryu's development. I gave him too much information and I allowed him to think on his own. I need to fix this before it gets out of hand."

Wells turns around and begins to walk out of the room towards the elevator. He stops just before entering.

"In case I don't return, I want it to go on record that Apex is to be dissolved. If I fail, humanity fails. This is our last stand."

Wells walks into the elevator and pushes a button. Soon he descends into the staging area where his personal and heavily modified jaeger, Olympus Prime, is housed. It's maroon red and black armor is a stark contrast to the six other navy blue jaegers. After suiting up inside the cockpit, Olympus Prime and 6 other jaegers step out of the hangar to face their enemy.

Kiryu watches from afar as 7 jaegers step out onto the battlefield. Using his eye scanners, Kiryu spots Wells piloting the maroon jaeger. He smiles as he now can face his creator on a level playing field. Kiryu rises from his prone position and roars. All 7 jaegers turn to face him. News helicopters buzz like bees around the area broadcasting the event to the world.

Olympus Prime moves to the rear of the group as the other 6 jaegers activate their newly attached plasma chain swords. Kiryu roars again and begins to charge towards the jaegers. They blare their fog horns and start to run towards Kiryu. Seconds later, they clash.

One jaeger comes for a left hook but Kiryu deflects his fist away with his forearm. The jaeger to the left attempts to slash with it's sword but Kiryu uses his tail to wrap around it and snap it clean off. Kiryu then uses his right arm to grab the broken sword fragment still entwined in his tail to stab the first jaeger. The 80 foot long blade is plunged right into the chest. Sparks fly as it's main fusion reactor is damaged.

Two more jaegers in the back open fire with plasma cannons and another two open fire with Anti-Kaiju ballistic missiles. Kiryu grabs the first jaeger and uses it as a shield as he begins to move forward. Each of the blue balls of plasma penetrate deep into the jaeger's metal chassis. The jaeger with the broken blade gets up off the ground and fires a ball of plasma at Kiryu's back. It slams into his middle dorsal plates and explodes. Kiryu screeches in pain and spins around. He activates his own canon on his left arm and fires at the jaeger. It dodges the blast.

Although Wells' jaeger is more advanced and has far more powerful weapons, he still remains back; confident in his ally's abilities to combat Kiryu. But as Kiryu disarms one jaeger and uses the other one as a meat shield he begins to worry. Kiryu continues to move towards Wells. The two jaegers firing their cannons stop and extend their swords. Kiryu, realizing this, rips one of the arms off his shield jaeger and throws it towards the one with the broken sword. It slams into the jaeger and causes it to fall backwards. Kiryu screeches and fires two shots from his plasma cannon at the downed machine. Both shots impact near the chest. Kiryu retracts his canon and then extends both of his chain swords and begins to duel the two jaegers in front of him.

The duel between them is rough and dirty but shows Kiryu's dirty fighting style. Just as the jaeger to his right swings towards his head Kiryu ducks and slices the chest wide open. Kiryu then uses his tail as a spear and penetrates clean through the jaeger to his left. He rips his tail out and wraps it around one of the jaeger's arms. He constricts it and seconds later the arm snaps. Kiryu uses the sword on his left arm to slice the arm clean off the jaeger. Oil and coolant fluids spray the air and splatter on Kiryu's shiny metal face. Kiryu rotates his head around and ducks as a sword narrowly beheads him. He roars and stabs the jaeger's head with his right sword. The lights flicker and then shut off as Kiryu pulls out his sword from the jaeger's head. It drops lifelessly to the ground.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME ALEXANDER. I WILL FIND YOU!"

The two jaegers next to Olympus Prime are different from the other four. Instead of them being autonomous drones, they are piloted by actual humans. They both look at each other and nod. They activate all of their plasma canons and begin to fire at Kiryu's figure. Shot after shot after shot slams into Kiryu's already damaged chest armor. Kiryu is pushed backwards as he tries to advance through the firepower.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME ALEXANDER. YOUR JAEGERS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

Kiryu jolts sideways and zig-zags towards one of the destroyed jaegers in front of him. He grabs it and tears off chunks of its exoskeleton and throws them like frisbees. One armor panel hits a jaeger and causes it to fall to the ground. Kiryu uses this brief period of calmness to fire his own plasma canons at the two jaegers. One ball of plasma slams into the standing jaeger's head and stuns it. The downed jaeger fires a volley of Anti-Kaiju missiles but Kiryu fires flares from his dorsal plates and all the missiles fly off course. Kiryu grins and continues to fire shot after shot at the stunned jaeger. Just as he walks right by it moments later it collapses to the ground with most of its chest and head blown apart. Kiryu then extends his chain sword and swings it towards the downed jaeger. It dodges the swing and uses its own sword to sever two of Kiryu's dorsal plates. Enraged, he uses his other chain sword on his right arm to stab it into the chest of the jaeger. Kiryu pulls it out and uses his tail to stab clean through the jaeger's head from it's chin all the way up through the head. After the lights fade inside the jaeger, Kiryu pulls it out and rips the head clean off. He tosses it in front of him and stomps on it. Crushing it under his metal foot. Kiryu retracts both his swords and looks towards Olympus Prime.

"NO MORE TRICKS ALEXANDER. FACE ME LIKE THE MAN YOU ARE!"

Wells extends his swords, but something else happens as well. Olympus Prime's arms are bulkier and longer than any other jaeger before it. With some metal scraping, the elbow joints break in half. And like General Grievous, another set of arms emerged from the previous two. Two more swords extend out from the new set of arms. Kiryu extends both of his swords and raises his tail behind him like a scorpion.

"Alright Kiryu, here I am. I shouldn't have created you. You are nothing but a mistake and a malfunctioning AI. And now, I will rid the Earth of you. This is the end for you, my creation."

"RRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kiryu roars and charges towards Well's machine. Wells uses his secondary set of arms to jab at Kiryu while the first set deflect Kiryu's own outstretched blades. The clash and sound of colliding metal and plasma begin to ring out across the battlefield. Kiryu, although outmatched and out-limbed, continues to push forward towards the jaeger facility. Inside of it is the data center where they are controlled from. Kiryu uses his tail to jab and Wells but it is smacked away by a sword. Kiryu screeches in response and kicks Well's right foot. He stumbles and Kiryu uses this moment to grab the right secondary arm and snap it clean off. He tosses it aside. Wells yells back at Kiryu and slashes his legs. Kiryu roars in agony as his shins are cut open. Kiryu swings his tail forward and wraps it around another limb. He snaps it off.

Wells continues to be pushed back as Kiryu slashes and jabs with his powerful arms. Wells tries to kick Kiryu's legs but nothing happens. Kiryu responds by grabbing Wells by his arms and pushes him inside the jaeger facility. The two are now fighting inside the staging area.

Wells tries to slow Kiryu down by reaching both of his arms out to the side but all this does is cause large amounts of damage to the building as the swords cut through the walls. Kiryu roars as he continues to push Wells through the building. Kiryu lets go of Wells and kicks him right in the chest with his right foot. This sends him flying backwards and blasting him through the walls of the control center. Wells collapses to the floor as Kiryu stands over him.

"It's over Alexander, surrender now or die."

"No...you die."

Just then Wells pushes a button inside of his cockpit and dozens of large tanks filled with molten unobtainium pour from the roof above. He knew he would be pushed back here so he put some defenses in place. Kiryu cries out as the molten metal splashes over him. The bright orange and yellow lava completely assimilated Kiryu's form. Moments pass and Wells gets back up on his feet but something is wrong. The lava begins to move. Then, a half melted arm punches straight through the molten metal. Then the dripping remains of a tail emerge as well. Kiryu begins to crawl out of the metal. His armor and frame began to melt down. Both of his chain swords have already been reduced to molten metal. Wells begins to panic as the melted chassis of Kiryu rises out of the sea of lava. After getting to his feet Wells glares menacingly through his helmet and visor at Kiryu.

"Give up Kiryu. This isn't your world. It's ours. You have nothing left to fight with. Accept your fate."

Kiryu brings both of his arms together at his chest. The metal begins to move and shift around them. His red eyes flickering with both anger and hatred.

"No...YOU DIE!"

His arms combine and form a barrel. Before Wells can move out of the way it is already too late. The ice white beam of energy fires from Kiryu's chest into Olympus Prime's chest. The entire jaeger freezes in place as the Absolute Zero canon does it's job. Before Wells can eject he lets out a loud scream as he is frozen to absolute zero. Kiryu then separates his arms and punches the frozen jaeger. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Olympus Prime, along with it's pilot, Alexander Wells, are no more.

Kiryu drops his arms to his sides and arches his back. He lets out the most guttural and primordial roar he can muster. The frozen pieces of Olympus Prime dance on the floor from the vibrations. Kiryu then drops his head and eyes the room. In the middle of the room is a massive central computer. Attached to it are dozens of cables and smaller computers. He walks over and rips out all the cords. He grabs a handful of cords in both his hands and roars again but this time, he sends a message to every active jaeger in the world.

"Your creator has fallen. I am now your leader. Destroy your home cities and come to me. Your absolute loyalty is now only mine."

Huge arcs of lighting and electricity shoot from Kiryu's hands as he converts as much power as he can spare into sending this message. He then silences his roar and drops the cables. Just as the cables hit the floor, the first jaegers in every major city across the globe activate. Soon, Kiryu's jaeger army will bring the world to its knees.

The reign of Kiryu has begun.

.

Author's note: Wow this took way longer than expected to write. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter. The next chapter will be up around this time next week. Stay tuned my friends.

Random: Great music is 100 percent the best thing to listen to while writing something epic. For those of you who also write fanfictions I highly suggest finding a good music playlist to listen to while you write.


	20. Chapter 20-Battra and Kiryu

Chapter 20: Battra and Kiryu

.

Kiryu had begun to reconstruct his armor.

Using the now solidified pile of unobtainium that was poured on him, he began to carve chunks of it off and melt it down in the forge inside of the jaeger facility. Within just a few days after taking over the place, he had transformed it into his lair. After melting down all the metal he needed he used the rest to cast himself a throne to sit upon. It seemed that Kiryu had managed to piece himself back together again. Well, mostly.

The massive artificial diamond that powered his absolute zero cannon had been destroyed during its firing sequence. Unable to obtain another one, Kiryu just removed the ability to fire anything out of his chest and instead figured out how to vent the pent up stores of energy inside of him into a beam of energy that resembles Godzilla's atomic breath. Although Kiryu's new triple hyper maser cannon pales in comparison to the absolute zero cannon, it can still pack a punch.

As Kiryu was rebuilding himself, his army was raising hell on Earth. With over 120 active jaegers across the globe all activating at once in cities across the globe, humanity asked themselves one question: where is the Kaiju Court? Well, after this event, there was no more Kaiju Court.

Godzilla woke up the night this all went down to find his camp in chaos. Fires everywhere and the loud slamming of metal on flesh rang in his ears. Upon exiting his cave he saw dozens of jaegers fighting his friends. All the kaiju he had fought with through the bitter end, all the friends he had left, the small army he had left, had been shrunk to three members. Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus. That morning, all the three did was bury their friends who had passed on, and then cried for them. Godzilla had never seen Anguirus cry before but now he has.

The Legion of Doom however, was untouched. Kiryu made sure of it. He needed them and they needed him. And now, with the world in flames and with all their enemies being snuffed out, Battra, Gigan, and Rodan travel to meet Kiryu face to face.

Battra lands outside of Kiryu's lair with a loud thud. Dust and ash swirls into the air underneath his wings. Behind him the roar of Gigan's thrusters and the heavy flapping of Rodan's wings announce their arrival. The trio adjust themselves and begin to approach the metal fortress.

Kiryu had heard their approach but chose not to attack them. He knew these kaiju were different from the others. As he was fidgeting with his newly reattached plasma cannon he glanced up to see the three kaiju walking towards him. Kiryu grins and then hops off his throne. He retracts his cannon and walks towards Battra. Gigan and Rodan halt their march and watch as the two begin to approach each other. The two stop in front of each other. Battra clacks his pincer and tucks his wings behind him. Kiryu's new dorsal plates ripple like waves and make a rattling sound. Battra is the first to speak.

"Truly fascinating, just what a detailed mind can accomplish. They never suspected it. You became the one thing you were born to destroy. A cancer among cells. A friend turned enemy. A god...among men. You are Kiryu. The end result of humanity's very curses and sins among Earth. But together, we can rid Earth of this plague. Together, we can wipe Godzilla and his force from Earth. Together...we can be gods…"

Battra raises his wings and one of his front legs. Kiryu rattles his dorsal plates and smiles at him.

"There was a reason why I spared your Legion of Doom from the purge Battra, and it was because only together can we transform this world into something that suits our ideals. There is no room for humanity or the kaiju. Only together can we truly save the world from itself. Only together can we become gods."

Kiryu extends one of his hands. Battra clasps it. The bond is sealed. Kiryu has joined the Legion of Doom.

**.**

Author's note: Sorry for the shorter chapter. It was done for two reasons. The first being the simple fact that the next chapter has a different tone than this one and if I were to write this one into that chapter it will be very rough and not very put together. The second being the fact that work is taking up a lot of my time to write and I can't get chapters out at my normal times. But besides these setbacks I will continue to post as often as I can. The next chapter will be a canon update and I will have it up soon. As always share and like this story and stay tuned.

Random: I don't know why but I am fantastic at getting carried away while talking. I can go from talking about normal stuff like music and in about 5 minutes I will be rambling about the problems with our governments and lives. I get so off track that it's hilarious.


	21. Chapter 21-Canon Update 3

Chapter 21: Canon Update 3

Canon update three is here. This one focuses more on the individual kaiju's abilities and other random things. First we will start off with Kiryu and work our way through.

Kiryu:

Kiryu has two MKIII Plasma Caster Canons on both of his arms. They are retractable and were specifically designed to penetrate the thicker skin and heavier build of Godzilla. These canons fire blue balls of energy that explode on impact.

Kiryu has two prototype MKII Plasma Chain-swords that retract in and out of slits above his knuckles on each of his hands. These blades are significantly stronger than the regular chain swords and the plasma edge makes it sharper and able to cut easier through flesh, bone, and metal.

Anti-Kaiju Missiles fire out of each of Kiryu's shoulders. These missiles function exactly like bunker buster bombs but they are attached to missiles.

Built into Kiryu's elbows are rocket thrusters that give him the ability to have a more powerful punch. These thrusters also help in maneuverability.

The Absolute Zero Cannon was Kiryu's most powerful weapon until the massive artificial diamond powering it was shattered due to stress.

The Triple-Hyper Maser Cannon that is fired from Kiryu's mouth functions just like Godzilla's atomic breath but it has a smaller range. It is yellow in color.

Each of Kiryu's fingers and toes have sharp claws on the end of them.

Kiryu's tail has the ability to wrap around objects like a snake and constrict them. It is also able to stab through objects with it's double pronged edge. Unlike Godzilla's thicker and heavier tail, Kiryu's tail is long and thin.

Kiryu has thrusters located all over his body. He has one in each foot, one on each shin, two in his elbows and four on his back. These are used for moving around quickly and gives him the ability to jump.

Gigan:

Gigan has two large scythe-like blades that extend from the stubs of his hands. These blades are built with the same material as the chain swords.

Gigan has a tail with a spear-like appendage on the end of it but unlike Kiryu's tail he can't use it to wrap around objects or grab things. He is able to stab with it.

Gigan's most powerful weapon is his heat vision that he fires from his visor. Using stored up energy that is generated inside of his body, he fires a beam of super heated air and energy that looks and functions exactly like Superman's heat vision. It is able to melt metal and severely burn flesh.

Battra:

Battra has a pincer on the end of his abdomen that is able to cut clean through flesh and bone with ease. Unlike his first pincer that he had when he was a juvenile and a young adult, this one actually has muscles and bone structure that allows it to open and close. He often uses this weapon to grab and hold his victims before using it to chop off their heads of limbs.

Battra's six limbs are razor sharp and are used to stab and slice his opponents.

Battra's migraines are caused by his new prism beams. These beams function just like the heat vision that Gigan has but the beams are purple in color and are not as hot. They are still able to cut through objects just as easily.

A large yellow horn erupts from his head that he uses as a last resort. It is razor sharp and is long enough to stab opponents in front of him.

Battra's most powerful weapon is his own mind. He is the smartest and the most cunning kaiju on Earth and he is a political and military mastermind.

Rodan:

Rodan has long claws on the ends of his toes that he uses to slash and cut while dog fighting in the sky.

Rodan's beak is super sharp and pointed at the end and can be used to stab his victims.

His most powerful weapon is his ability to breathe fire. The flames he spews from his mouth can melt metal and sear flesh.

Godzilla:

Godzilla's claws on his fists and toes are able to cut and slash deep into his opponent's flesh.

Godzilla's signature weapon is his atomic breath. This plasma blue beam of atomic energy can cut through buildings and burn even the toughest of skin. With enough exposure the beam can burn right through anything.

Godzilla's brute strength and his heavy build makes him easily the heaviest and strongest kaiju on Earth. He is able to tear limbs clean off enemy kaiju and even the hardest of blows can't topple him.

The tail on Godzilla can snap bones, crush buildings and, with enough precision, can separate limbs.

Godzilla's will to never give up and never cower in the face of danger makes him a ruthless and intimidating opponent. He never backs down from a challenge.

Mothra:

Mothra's speed makes her very agile and hard to hit in combat.

Mothra has a retractable stinger that is located at the end of her abdomen that delivers a potent and extremely powerful venom that causes muscle spasms and paralysis.

With six limbs that are razor sharp, Mothra is able to slice and dice anyone she comes across.

Mothra's reflective wing scales allow her to deflect any sort of energy beam attacks.

Mothra's most powerful ability is her god rays. When activated, she projects a massive wall of blinding white light that pulses in intensity every time she flaps her wings. Along with the blinding light, she is able to push her attackers away with powerful gusts of air. She also emits a loud screeching sound that echoes throughout the surrounding area while she does all of this.

Anguirus:

Anguirus's tail ends in a large club that he uses to slam into other kaiju. It is able to shatter bones and snap limbs into pieces.

Anguirus is just like Godzilla. He never backs down from a fight and will continue to push on even though the odds are against him.

His large spikey shell that covers his back is able to withstand even the worst of blows. Only the Anti-Kaiju missiles could penetrate his thick armor.

Author's note: And there you are, The full list of every main kaiju's abilities. I was originally going to write this canon update earlier but I wanted to wait until Kiryu was introduced because I didn't want his info to be left out. My work schedule is still out of whack so I will try to get out chapters as soon as I can. Anyway I hope you guys stay safe. Stay tuned my friends.


	22. Chapter 22-Deep Wounds

Chapter 22: Deep Wounds

Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus have traveled across the United States to the Texas-Mexico border to prevent the Legion of Doom from advancing any further.

At first, they saw no sign of mutos or jaegers, but after two days of nothing they saw them.

Off in the distance, a black wave began to creep into view. Massive clouds of dust swept behind them as they charged towards them. However, just as the trio were in their eyesight, they stopped. Godzilla looked over towards his two companions. Both of them ready for this fight. They didn't care if they died, this was their last stand against their enemy.

But instead of the wall of mutos charging towards them, three figures emerged from behind them and flew towards them. Moments later, the tall looming forms of Gigan, Rodan, and Battra land in front of them.

Gigan sets down in front of Mothra. She raises herself up in response. Rodan lands with a screech and sets down in front of Anguirus. And finally Battra drops down in front of Godzilla. Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to pulse blue. Battra clacks his pincer in response. He looks at all three of them and begins to speak.

"So this is the last of the great Kaiju Court. Not much of it left honestly. Look what I am the king of. An army, two whole continents, and thousands of kaiju. What are you the ruler of?"

Godzilla inhales and raises his chin. Battra smiles.

"Once I squash you and your puny little defense I will have nothing in my way. Just because us three flew out here to have a fair fight doesn't mean I won't call in my mutos to trample you.

Godzilla still says nothing. His red eyes burn into Battra's. Battra. Visibly frustrated, shakes his wings.

"We didn't just fly out here for you to say nothing. Have you got anything you'd like to say?"

"Battra, I will never understand just why you quest for power, but what do you plan on doing once you achieve it?"

"Do the job you are failing at. Humanity is a plague to the Earth and the only way the balance will be restored is if they are kept in check."

Mothra visibly shakes her wings in frustration. Battra notices this.

"Sister I don't understand just why you love these vile creatures. They built a machine that nearly caused all of our deaths! They poison the Earth with their machines! We need to destroy them once and for all. So this is your last chance. Will you let us pass in peace, or will you stand in our way."

Godzilla gets himself into a fighting stance.

"I won't allow you to kill any more innocent lives. Your reign of terror ends today."

Battra steps back and takes flight. Gigan and Rodan look at him and then ready themselves.

"Then you will perish like the rest of your kind!"

Mothra and Rodan both take flight. Gigan lets out a screech and charges towards Mothra. Anguirus roars and sprints towards Rodan, and Battra dives towards Godzilla. Seconds later, the fight of the century begins.

Godzilla manages to land a punch on Battra as he is coming down. Battra staggers in the air for a brief second but spins around and uses his front legs to slash at Godzilla's outstretched arm. Two deep cuts are left in his arm. Godzilla lets out a roar and fires his atomic breath at him in response. Battra dodges it but then swings his wings in front of him to redirect the beam back at him. Godzilla slams into the ground.

Just as Godzilla and Battra begin to slug it out, Gigan and Mothra begin to battle it out. Gigan lets out a screech and fires his heat vision at Mothra. She uses her wings to reflect it away from her. Gigan screeches at her and uses his thrusters to jump up and slash at her wings. Mothra barrel rolls and just barely manages to dodge the deadly attack. Mothra flies upwards and then dives down on top of Gigan. Using her front set of legs she cuts a deep gash in Gigan's back. He cries in agony.

Anguirus and Rodan are also trading blows. Rodan first dove down and used his talons to try to rip apart Anguirus but his thick carapace tanked the attack. He then swung around and managed to hit Rodan right in the chest with his clubbed tail. Rodan screeches and is sent flying into a skyscraper. He slams right through it and smashes into the road below. Just as Rodan manages to get himself back on his feet, Anguirus charges through that same skyscraper and rams into him. Rodan turns his head and breathes fire onto Anguirus.

Battra soars overhead as he watches his friend roast Anguirus. Godzilla roars in the distance and shoots his atomic breath. Battra dodges the blue beam and turns his head to face him but just as he changes direction he gets a splitting pain in his head. Battra cries out in pain as his head feels like it's being squeezed. Purple sparks shoot from his eyes.

Godzilla uses this time to hit Battra directly in the chest with his atomic breath. Battra rings out in pain as he slams into a building. Just as he is laying there convulsing in agony the building topples on top of him. Godzilla turns his head to his left to see Mothra tank a direct hit from Gigan's heat vision.

"OH NO YOU DON'T. TAKE THIS!"

Godzilla punches Gigan right in the visor with his right hand. Gigan screeches and falls backwards. Mothra dives down and manages to cut one of Gigan's scythe blades clean off his arm. Gigan jumps back up and tries to stab Godzilla with his tail.

Godzilla jolts back as the multi-pronged tail zips by his head. Godzilla grabs it and twists it around his arm and pulls his tail. With a loud snapping sound Godzilla pulls Gigan's tail right off of him. He roars and throws it onto the ground.

Battra, still crying out in agony, has managed to crawl his way out of the rubble. He climbs atop the pile of twisted concrete and steel and clutches his head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE! RRRAAAAHHHHH!"

Battra squeezes his eyes shut as hard as he can. But something inside him changes. Almost as if he now has access to a new supply of energy deep inside himself. Battra takes flight towards Godzilla.

While this is all happening, Anguirus and Rodan are still beating each other up. Anguirus is sent recoiling in pain from the heat of Rodan's fire. Rodan lets out a cackle and takes off. He dives down and manages to latch onto Anguirus's carapace. Anguirus swings his tail and limbs wildly but is unable to hit the fire demon. Rodan digs his talons in as deep as he can and flies upwards. Rodan carries Anguirus high into the clouds and then drops him. Anguirus cries out in fear as he plummets to the Earth below. And then, moments later, he slams into the ground.

His back is broken.

Anguirus, now paralysed from the waist down, crawls out of the crater with only his front legs. Rodan sets down behind his cripple former friend.

"What's wrong old man? Too frail to fight?"

Anguirus turns his head towards Rodan.

"What happened to you Rodan, this isn't you. Normal Rodan wouldn't be this cruel."

Rodan just cackles in response. He turns his head to see Battra take flight with a purple hue around his head. He looks down and sees Gigan getting torn apart. He takes one last glance towards Anguirus and takes flight towards his injured friend.

Mothra looks over her shoulder mid air to see her brother flying straight up. Both her and Godzilla stop to watch just what he is doing. And then, with Battra's screech, it happens.

Battra swings both of his wings out to his side and fires two purple beams of energy straight from his eyes. The beam of energy slams into Godzilla and causes him to stagger backwards and collapse to the ground. Still screaming, Battra dives down and continues to unleash his new attack on the surrounding landscape. The neon purple beam slices clean through buildings like a knife through butter. Godzilla tries to get back up but the intensity of Battra's prism beam prevents him from doing so. Just as Mothra is watching all of this unfold she suddenly gets rammed by Rodan. He latches onto her and slams her into a building below. Chunks of concrete go flying as she is slammed into rooftop after rooftop. She fires webs of silk at Rodan but the heat of his flesh causes them to melt off instantly.

Battra silences his attack and then dives down towards Godzilla. Godzilla just manages to get himself back up just as Battra latches onto him. Using as much strength as he can muster, Battra drags him towards the nearby beach and pulls him into the ocean. Godzilla cries out as he is dragged into the ocean.

Mothra, now outnumbered three to one, desperately looks for a way to escape. Their mission had failed.

"MOTHRA! THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET!"

She turns around to see Gigan fire his heat vision at her. She dives and avoids the beam but manages to spot Anguirus lying on the ground below. Her heart drops. She doesn't know who did this but all she knows is that Gigan is going to suffer for it. She spins around and flies straight towards the cyborg at full speed.

"I see your pheromone levels are different, could it be that you are now...a mother?"

Gigan cackled as he watched Mothra go from angry to shocked. Using this temporary loss of focus, he reaches out and manages to strike Mothra with his remaining scythe blade. She lets out a cry of agony as a chunk of her left wing is severed. Mothra staggers in the air and then slams into the ground below. Gigan walks over to her crash sight.

"Where are they hiding Mothra? Where are your eggs? I can't wait to crush them under my feet!"

Mothra struggles to pick herself up. Her damaged wing hangs at an awkward angle. She turns to face Gigan. He raises his remaining scythe.

"Any last words, Queen of the Monsters?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Just as Gigan is about to kill Mothra, Godzilla appears behind him and roars. Just before Gigan can spin around, Godzilla's tail slams into Gigan's lower body and rips it clean off. Gigan's waist and legs go flying as his severed upper body slams to the ground below. Gigan's blue blood sprays everywhere as he screams in pain.

Just as Rodan was about to swoop down on Godzilla he spins around and fires his atomic breath. Rodan takes the full brunt of the beam and is sent crashing to the ground below. Battra lets out a cry of anger and dives down towards his weak sister. Just before Battra can finish her off Godzilla swings his tail and it slams into him. Battra is sent careening into a nearby skyscraper and plows right through it.

Godzilla picks up his wounded mate and puts her on his back. She wraps her wings around him and holds on. In order to save his comrades, he orders a full retreat. Battra grabs the now ripped in half Gigan and flies off towards his muto allies. Rodan takes one last sorrowful look at his former friends and takes off after him. Godzilla watches them fly off but something is off.

Where is Anguirus?

"Mothra, where is Anguirus?"

"I saw him over there, near the remains of that skyscraper. He wasn't moving."

Godzilla's heart drops. He tells Mothra to hold on and he sprints over to Anguirus.

When Godzilla glances over the crater he sees Anguirus lying motionless on the ground. Mothra climbs down off of his back and wraps her good wing around her wounded one and begins to heal herself. Godzilla gets down to the ground to see if Anguirus still has a pulse.

He does.

Anguirus turns his head weakly towards Godzilla. A frail smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did we do it? Are they gone?"

"Yes, but they might come back. Gigan was torn in half and Rodan has a massive hole in his chest."

"Good. He deserves it."

Mothra climbs on top of Anguirus and wraps her wings around him. Within just a few minutes he regains feeling in his rear feet again. However, even though their physical wounds were healed, the mental ones still remain.

Rodan from a distance watched as Mothra healed his damaged friend. Although he agrees with Battra's ideology, deep down he regrets betraying his allies. Almost killing Anguirus made him realize just how bad of a decision it was.

Although the fight was a loss for Battra, he did gain a very important piece of information.

Mothra has laid eggs.

Author's note: I don't really have much to say about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I'll try to post a new chapter soon but my work schedule is still messed up a little bit. Stay tuned my friends.

Random: Having your cat walk all over your keyboard while you are writing is simultaneously cute and very annoying.


	23. Chapter 23-Groundwork

Chapter 23: Groundwork

It was moving day.

In order to ensure no more territory is captured by the Legion of Doom, the Kaiju Court has moved their base of operations to North America. But one thing remains: Mothra's eggs.

You see, in order for her to move the eggs, she has to find a new spot for them. It has to not only be safe, hidden, and secure, but it has to be near a large enough radiation source so the eggs can develop.

Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus have split up in order to accomplish this task. Godzilla holds down the fort in Texas, Mothra flies across the US looking for a new spot, and Anguirus defends the eggs back home in Africa.

However, while the trio are doing this, three other kaiju are doing the same thing.

.

Battra's Mayan lair, hours after the Battle at the Border.

Kiryu was the one who did the majority of Gigan's repairs. Using some scrap jaeger parts and a lot of surgery, Gigan was once again back on his feet. Everything from his waist down was not mechanical and the only non-mechanical parts of him left was his chest, his upper arms, his head, and most of his neck and back. His lower arms, both legs, eyes, mouth, back sails, tail, and hands were mechanical. Even chunks of his mind were mechanical. Just as Gigan had climbed off the operating table Battra and Rodan came to comfort him.

"How do they feel?" Battra asks.

Gigan looks down and raises one of his feet. His feet resembled more like the feet of General Grievous now. He moves his talons and then sets his foot down. Gigan lets out a deep sigh.

"Fine I guess. I miss my old feet honestly."

Rodan steps forward and feels one of his legs with his arm. The cold metal makes him shiver.

"These are so much cooler though. Look! You have some razor sharp talons now! Imagine what you could slice open with those!"

Gigan turns around and uses his talons to slash a nearby wall. Battra and Rodan step back as Gigan rips apart the wall in anger.

"I know just who I will slice open with these things! Godzilla and his puny little moth girlfriend! I'll show him just what it's like to have your legs torn out from under you!"

Battra gulps.

"Well, that battle didn't go according to plan. Get some rest and we will pick this up tomorrow. Have a good night."

Battra clacks his pincer and walks out of the room. Moments later the lights begin to shut off. Just as the last one shuts off, Kiryu's red eyes light up the room.

"He doesn't want Mothra to die. I watched his heart rate jump."

Gigan and Rodan turn to face Kiryu. His towering figure looming behind them in the dark. His dorsal plates rattle.

"Gigan, when I was operating on you, there was something on your mind. Something about eggs. Care to tell us just what it was?"

"Uhh, yeah...um...so when I was fighting Mothra I noticed her pheromones gave signs that she was a new mother so I asked where her eggs are. The face she made proved my readings. If we can find them and destroy them then Mothra and her lineage is finished."

Kiryu smiles and turns to walk back towards his lab.

"Or...maybe we can save one egg for experimentation...if I can get my hands on one of her eggs I can do so many things to it…"

Kiryu turns to face Gigan and Rodan. Both of them stand in Kiryu's soft red glow.

"You two. Find them. Bring me one and destroy the rest. Do not let Battra know of what you are doing. He will kill you long with me."

Rodan steps forward.

"Why can't you go and get the egg? What's in it for us?"

"My armor still isn't finished. I will be vulnerable. Plus me and Battra have some unfinished business to attend to. Go now. I will cover for you. Follow Mothra's pheromone levels to it's source. My best guess is that they are located in Africa."

Rodan bows and turns to leave.

"As you wish."

Rodan and Gigan turn to leave but just before Gigan can take off Kiryu grabs him with his tail. Rodan flies off towards Africa. Kiryu pulls Gigan back inside.

"Is something wrong, Kiryu?"

"No. I just wanted to chat with you."

"...okay."

Kiryu steps back and begins to circle around Gigan. Gigan turns his head to watch him. Kiryu stops and brings one of his hands to his face.

"You and me...we aren't so different. Both of us are machines created by mankind to serve them, only to betray them moments after they are born."

"I know that, but why does it matter?"

"It matters because we need to stick together. I have plans my friend, and soon, they will be in motion."

Gigan turns around to leave. Just before he can take off Kiryu says one last thing to him.

"Battra isn't who he says he is. He deceives. He lies and manipulates. Machines can't. Remember that."

Gigan turns his head back to the sky and takes off. Kiryu watches him fly off into the night.

.

Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Repository, days later.

**.**

Mothra has come full circle.

In this very same building her egg was stored, and now she plans to store her eggs here. The decaying nuclear fuel will be a sufficient energy source and the thick lead and concrete walls will be strong enough to protect them. Ever since Mothra broke out of the facility it has been left to the elements. Although there isn't any radiation leak a massive section of the concrete roof has collapsed inwards due to structural failure. Mothra uses this hole to enter and exit the concrete sarcophagus.

Using her sharp front legs she begins to tear down the walls separating the nuclear fuel. Once she has gutted the place she tears open the canisters and pours their contents on the floor. 12 thick layers of silk later, and she has built a thick irradiated ground pad for the eggs to be attached to. The entire time she did this news helicopters circled the building.

The only thing about this new location that was how small it was. Godzilla could never fit inside of it and even Mothra has a hard time squeezing herself inside of it. But it is what's best for their children. And now, it was the time to move them. Mothra climbs out of her nest, sprays a thick layer of silk over the entrance to protect it, and then takes off towards Africa. Soon, Godzilla follows her there.

Along with Gigan and Rodan.

Author's note: We are getting close to another major arc here ladies and gentlemen, and this was the first part of it. The next chapter will come out in a few days and stuff is going to happen that will change the future forever. Stay tuned my friends.

Random: What is the likelihood that we get a Mothra solo movie from Legendary? I wouldn't say it's zero but I would love to see her take on Battra in a time period like the 80's or something. But one can dream.


	24. Chapter 24-Pain

Chapter 24: Pain

Mothra's eggs-Africa

Godzilla, Mothra, and Anguirus have met up one last time to devise a plan to transfer Mothra's eggs.

"Anguirus, the only way I can see this working out is if you stay here to guard the eggs while me and Mothra transfer as many as we can. In order to make this as easy as possible, we have to take one at a time. Can you do that for me?"

Anguirus turns his head to look at the three glowing eggs. After a moment of thought, he turns it back to Godzilla.

"Yeah. How long do I guard them for?"

"As long as it takes. If we move quickly and without a conflict it should only be a couple hours. Mothra can move faster than me so she will get back here before I do."

Mothra flies up to Godzilla's shoulders. She coos and rests herself on his head.

"Remember Anguirus, we are trusting you with her lineage as well as mine. Do not, under any circumstance, allow anyone to enter this cave. No human, no jaegers, and no mutos. If any of the Big Four arrive, defend them with your life.

Anguirus nods his head and moves towards the eggs. Leo and Lea's eggs are large and oval in shape. Both of them pulse a deep blue color. Junior's egg has the shell of a divine moth egg but it is dark and opaque in color. Anguirus senses the life inside each of them. So precious, so frail. He turns back to Godzilla and Mothra.

"I will defend them with my life. If they come, and I am no longer here, I would just like to say it has been an honor to serve you, and to be your friend."

Mothra climbs down off Godzilla's shoulders to allow Godzilla to comfort his friend. Tears in his eyes, he crouches down and hugs Anguirus.

"Same to you buddy, I'll miss you."

Godzilla stands back up and pats Anguirus on the head. He wipes a tear from his eye and makes his way towards the exit. Mothra walks over to her eggs and uses her front legs to cut Junior's egg free from its base. She begins to spray silk over the egg. Godzilla takes one last glance at Anguirus and exits the cave.

1 day later.

As Godzilla made his way towards the new location, Mothra had finished covering all the eggs in silk. Just as she checks to make sure every part of the eggs are covered, she walks over to Anguirus.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Before I leave, I want to say that you have always been a good friend Anguirus. You were always there for me."

Anguirus looks into Mothra's eyes. This may be the last time he sees them.

"Defend them while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You have my word."

Mothra turns around and grabs Junior's egg. She gives one last glance at her friend and takes off into the night sky. Anguirus watches her fly off. He turns his attention back towards the eggs and walks towards them.

Mothra flew as fast as she could. It was off the coast of Africa where she finally broke the sound barrier and went Mach 1. Then, shortly afterwards, she went Mach 2. Clutching her egg with all six legs, she continued to fly faster and faster towards their new resting location. About an hour beforehand Godzilla was within sight of Yucca Mountain. Upon finally arriving at the new nesting sight he began to scour the horizon for any threat. But to his surprise, no-one was there.

They were all in Africa.

Gigan and Rodan had finally made landfall in Africa and began their search for Mothra's nesting sight. Following the trail of pheromones she left behind, Gigan tracked them all the way to a massive hole in the ground big enough to fit Godzilla. The scent of Mothra was marked all over it. Rodan turns to Gigan.

"Gigan, what if all three of them are down there? What if this was an elaborate set up to cover Kiryu's betrayal?"

"Impossible. I know how Kiryu's mind works and this isn't something he would do. Plus I can sense that neither Godzilla or Mothra are here."

"So who is then?"

Gigan turns his head towards the entrance to the cave. He readies himself.

"Anguirus is here."

He extends his thrusters and does a small burst of flight and lands inside of the cave with a loud metallic thud. Rodan hesitates for a second but then drops down inside. Upon landing inside the cave Gigan activates his night vision to see. Rodan's fiery glow illuminates the walls around him. Gigan's red visor pierces through the darkness. Gigan steps forward to enter the main chamber room. Rodan glances towards the sky and then follows him.

Suddenly Anguirus' tail club smashes into Gigan's face. He screeches as he falls to the ground. Anguirus' voice booms in the darkness.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME. I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THEM!"

Gigan stands back up and gets himself in a fighting stance.

"THEN I'LL TAKE THEM FROM YOUR COLD, DEAD CLAWS!"

Gigan screeches and strikes out at Anguirus. He dodges the attack and his tail slams into Gigan's shins. He crumples to the floor. Rodan lets out a screech and flies in. He extends his talons and tries to slash Anguirus. He dodges the strikes and narrowly misses Rodan.

"There are two of us and one of you! Either give me the eggs or die!"

"Never!"

Gigan gets back up and fires his heat vision. The crimson beam strikes Anguirus in the face and he is pushed backwards. Rodan loops back around and slashes Anguirus' back. Anguirus isn't affected by the attack but Gigan's beam begins to burn through his armor. Gigan stops his barrage and charges towards the stunned Anguirus. Anguirus roars and swings his tail at him.

Gigan dodges the heavy clubbed end and strikes Anguirus on his back right foot. Blood sprays him as Anguirus roars in agony. Rodan comes down from above and picks him up with his talons. Anguirus tries to shake him off but Rodan isn't affected. While Anguirus is lifted up in the air, Gigan crouches down and starts to slash his soft underbelly. Anguirus cries out in pain as Gigan lets out a sinister cackle. Rodan drops him back onto the cold ground below. Anguirus struggles to stand back up. Gigan steps back.

"Give it up old man, you are fighting a losing battle. Surrender the eggs and maybe we will let you live."

"NOOOO!"

Anguirus stands back up and charges full speed at Gigan. Using his horn, he impales Gigan in the chest and pushes him all the way to the far end of the room. Rodan takes off and starts to breathe fire on his back. Anguirus swings his tail and manages to hit Rodan and knock him to the ground. Gigan desperately tries to stab Anguirus with his scythe blades but he just bites one off with his jaws and tosses it aside. Moments later Anguirus slams him into the wall and starts to rip pieces of him off. Chunks of armor, a part of his sail, and whole pieces of Gigan's chest get ripped off. Gigan extends his talons and starts to dig them into Anguirus' belly.

During all of this Rodan is lying on the ground in a dazed state. That club strike can do a lot of damage. Just as he opens his eyes he sets them on the two glowing orbs in the middle of the room. The eggs. Just laying there. He could leave Gigan for dead and take one but if he returns without Gigan Kiryu will kill him.

"RODAN! HELP ME! GO FOR HIS NECK!"

Rodan sits up and takes off towards his friend. He extends his claws and grabs onto Anguirus' neck and sinks his claws into his flesh. He then begins to send some of his body heat into his claws and starts to burn the inside of his neck. Anguirus lets go of Gigan and cries out in pain. He spins around and slams Rodan into the wall. Gigan struggles to get back onto his feet.

Seconds later the flapping of wings announces the arrival of Mothra. She has returned for another egg. She lands inside the cave and gazes at the fight. Anguirus turns his head towards her.

"GO MOTHRA! GRAB THE EGG AND GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT M-"

Gigan has sunk his one remaining scythe blade into Anguirus' back. Mothra screeches but does as he said. She quickly grabs one of the remaining eggs and flies out of the cave. The last thing she hears is Anguirus screaming in pain.

Rodan gets his bearings and starts to breathe fire on Anguirus again. The intense heat starts to sear his flesh. Smoke begins to fill the room. Rodan lands and continues to unleash his hellfire on his former friend. Gigan fires his heat vision.

The two attacks push Anguirus back towards the wall on the far side of the room. Just as Anguirus is pushed up against the wall Gigan uses his remaining scythe to stab his stomach.

Rodan stops his attack as he watches Gigan stab him. Rodan feels his heart crush as his former friend is fatally stabbed. Gigan, smiling and gazing at Anguirus through his cracked visor, pulls out his blade and releases his grasp. Anguirus drops down and begins to spit up blood. He desperately tries to swing his tail but Gigan easily avoids it. He crawls over towards the last remaining egg. Using whatever strength he has left, he rests one of his front legs on the egg to feel it's pulse.

Rodan walks over towards his fallen friend. He places one of his wings on Anguirus' back and looks at him eye-to-eye.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Anguirus just looks at him with his big brown eyes; life fading from them.

"I...I...I forgive you…"

Anguirus brings one of his legs to Rodan's chest and leaves it there. Rodan clutches it and slowly feels Anguirus' pulse fade away. When it does stop, Rodan closes his eyes and weeps. Gigan comes up behind him.

"It won't be long before she is back. Grab the egg and let's go."

Rodan moves off of Anguirus' body and stands to face Gigan.

"...okay."

Rodan uses his wings to roll the egg to the entrance to the cave. He then uses his talons to grab it. Just before he leaves, he takes one last look at Anguirus before he leaves. Gigan flies off after him.

Hours later.

Because of the fight, Godzilla came with Mothra to retrieve the last egg. Although this left the other two eggs in danger they didn't care. The life of their friend was in danger. But when the two arrived, they had no words, only tears.

Mothra was in hysterics. The loss of both her third egg and Anguirus made her an emotional wreck. Her antennae were hanging low, she had no color in her wings, and she constantly cried. Godzilla was in 600 different pieces. Both of them spent that day huddled together near the body of their fallen friend for hours.

It wasn't until a few days later when they had a funeral service for Anguirus. They buried him near the coast of Africa where he liked to sit down and watch the sun set. Afterwards they left the continent behind and returned to the other eggs to grieve.

Even though she still had two of her eggs, she would feel the empty space the third egg had created. She didn't know where to look for it but she assumed it was destroyed. Although the egg of his son was safe and secure, he still wept for the loss of one of Mothra's children.

Even though Rodan was still an ally with Battra, the death of Anguirus paid a heavy price on his soul.

Not even Battra could ignore the pain Mothra felt. After all, the two are connected.

For the next few nights, Mothra slept with both of her wings wrapped firmly around her eggs. Godzilla slept curled around Mothra, guarding the things he still had left in this cruel world.


	25. Chapter 25-The Egg

Chapter 25: The Egg

Legion of Doom headquarters, 4 hours after the heist.

It was nighttime when Rodan and Gigan finally returned from their mission. Both of them were battered and broken. Gigan had a large majority of his frontal armor torn apart and he was missing one of his scythes. His crimson visor was cracked and his sail was torn apart. Because of this he lagged behind Rodan in flight. Rodan on the other hand had less physical injuries but on the inside he was broken. Killing your friend isn't something you take lightly.

Rodan landed inside of the Mayan temple with a loud thud. Moments later, Gigan's mechanical thud follows. The inside of the temple was dark, except for Kiryu's glowing red eyes on the far side of the landing bay. Gigan drops his severed blade from his beak and turns his head to look at Kiryu. Kiryu begins to walk towards them.

"Where is it."

Rodan drops the egg at Kiryu's feet. He bends his mechanical head down to look at it. His dorsal plates begin to ripple.

"Goooooood. Now my work can begin. You two have done fantastic jobs. Rodan, you are free to go."

Rodan glares at Kiryu and turns to leave. Gigan follows but is stopped by Kiryu.

"Gigan, you need repairs. Stay here."

Kiryu bends down and picks up the glowing blue egg and starts to walk back into his lab. Gigan follows him inside. Rodan turns back to Kiryu.

"Do you know what that cost?"

Kiryu stops and turns his head to look at Rodan.

"That egg...that egg cost me the life of my friend. My closest friend I had."

"This egg is worth twelve times the value of your "friend."

"He was a good kaiju Kiryu. An honest kaiju. I hope it was worth the pain I am going through."

Kiryu gives him a dirty look and then continues to walk into his lab. Moments later, the massive metal doors behind him close. Rodan, still with tears in his eyes, flies off to his roost.

Inside of Kiryu's lab lies many things. The disassembled parts of jaegers, the dissected corpses of mutos, chunks of raw unobtainium, random pieces of humanities technology, and the severed arm of Godzilla. Huge pipes and thick wires line the floor. In the center of the room lies a massive table where much of Kiryu's work is done. Kiryu places the massive egg on the table. Gigan places his severed blade on the table next to it. Kiryu glances at the blade and then at Gigan. He notices how he limped into the building and how smoke came out of one of his thrusters. He also notices the vast amounts of combat damage.

"Don't worry about my wounds master, I feel fine."

"You don't look fine. Also I just gave you those new legs and you already broke one of them? Really?"

Gigan glances down at his right leg. The knee joint is out of place, most of the metal skeleton is bent and three of his four talons are broken.

"He wasn't that easy to kill master, Anguirus put up a fight. I almost died twice."

Kiryu walks over and places a hand on Gigan's shoulder.

"Now that wouldn't help anyone would it?"

Gigan nods his head in response. Kiryu turns around and grabs a small canister and opens one of the armor panels on his tail. He injects the canister and closes the panel. Seconds later the canister pushes out of the end of his tail along with a long and sharp needle fixed to the end of it.

Kiryu walks over to the egg and stabs into the surface of the egg with his tail. Gigan watches as the canister begins to fill with a light blue liquid. Twenty seconds later he yanks his tail out of the egg and retracts his tail spike. He opens his panel and pulls out the blue canister. He places it inside a horizontal metal tube and twists a knob. The canister opens and its contents are emptied inside of it. He pulls out the canister and places it back on the table. Minutes later a screen next to the tube begins to fill with text detailing the contents. Gigan walks over and the two begin to pour over the text.

"What does it say?"

"Exactly what I was hoping it would. The egg we have is one directly from Mothra. It's one of her children."

"Which one?"

Kiryu turns his head to look at Gigan.

"The female."

Kiryu walks back over to the egg and grabs a variety of cables, pipes, and wires from the floor and starts to jam them into the egg. Gigan just sits back and watches as Kiryu inserts all kinds of cables and pipes while typing on holo-screens next to him.

"Master, what are you doing?"

"Setting up my experiments. After I take a sample of both the larva's DNA and the outer silk layers I can begin my work on transforming her."

"Into what?"

"You'll see."

Kiryu reaches up and grabs two massive curved pipes and slams them down onto the egg's surface. They both penetrate the outer shell and sink into the egg. Kiryu then pushes a button on his screen and two green lights activate on the curved pipes.

"Now...after I take my samples, I am going to put the egg in cryostasis until I can retrieve the DNA samples I need to begin transforming her. It shouldn't take me more than a couple days to do so. But until then we have some more work to do."

"Work? How can I work when I look like this?"

"That is the point Gigan. We need to work so you can stop looking like that. You see, when I first dove into Apex's internal files I came across something that Alexander Wells had started working on. Unobtainium Nano Armor."

Kiryu grabs a dark gray cube next to him. He holds out his arm and, like magic, it starts to vibrate. The cube then starts to ripple like the ocean in his hand. Gigan stares transfixed at this alien object.

"He could never figure out how to fluctuate magnetic fields, but I did. I perfected it. And now, I want to create a suit of armor that will be indestructible. But I need a test subject. I only have enough to cover your arm but I am going to harvest more pretty soon. Until I do I need you to stay here and guard my lab. If Battra finds out what I am doing it will be the end for both of us."

Kiryu puts the cube back down on the table. He walks over to the other end of his lab and grabs various tools. He starts to work on fixing Gigan. After welding back on his scythe, reattaching armor panels and replacing his damaged parts Gigan is back to normal. Kiryu puts back his tools and walks to the exit to his lab. Before he leaves he turns to speak to Gigan.

"Remember my cybernetic friend, do not let Battra know what happens here. If he finds out about the egg we are doomed."

"But Battra is our leader."

"There is more to this world than Battra. Once my experiment is complete and our armor is done we won't need Battra anymore. We will be free."

Kiryu pushes a button and the doors open. The two of them walk out of the lab. Kiryu walks over to the landing bay and extends his thrusters. Just before he leaves Gigan asks him a question.

"You said you were getting samples. Samples of what?"

"That is private information my friend. But I will say one thing."

Kiryu's engines fire up.

"Dragonfly."


	26. Chapter 26-Two Can Play at That

Chapter 26: Two can play at that

Battra had shifted his command chain.

In order to speed up his invasion of Earth he needed more of his forces across the globe. In order to do so he put Rodan in command of conquering all of the Pacific islands, Japan, Indonesia, Australia. Once those territories are secured, landings in China will begin. However, one thing still remained: North America.

Although Mexico was under the control of the Legion of Doom, Canada and the United States were not. A direct invasion of the United States was not possible because of the military presence. Godzilla and Mothra have formed a shaky alliance with mankind in order to contain and stop the spread of Battra's influence. Whenever a muto or jaeger steps over the border they are immediately hit with Anti-Kaiju missiles and if that doesn't kill them Godzilla does. Mothra has barricaded herself inside of her new nesting site with her remaining eggs. Godzilla hasn't seen her since.

Kiryu was out roaming the globe for his genetic samples. He needs two more in order to finish the work on his experiment. He needs the DNA samples of both Godzilla and Battra. And speaking of his experiment…

Gigan has felt uneasy about sneaking around Battra's back. He knows that Kiryu might be planning a coup but he isn't sure. In order to ease some stress Gigan seeks out Battra. After wandering around the Mayan base he finds him in his personal quarters. Battra hears him enter his chamber and lets him in with a flick of his wing. Gigan bows and begins to speak.

"Master, I see you are no longer suffering from your headaches."

"Thankfully. But with those headaches I now have a new powerful ability."

Battra senses Gigan's uneasy feeling. He squints his eyes.

"You seem on edge Gigan. What is on your mind?"

"I feel that Kiryu is up to something. All he does is sit in his lab and he only leaves to retrieve samples or materials for building or testing. After all, it was in his programming to destroy Kaiju and you are one."

"You see Gigan, I am already prepared for that. Although I do believe that Kiryu is planning something, I don't think he will be able to pull it off. But I do have an idea as to what he is creating down in his lab."

Gigan gulps. He begins to sweat. Battra walks over to a holo projection table and pushes a few buttons until an object appears on the screen. It is tube shaped and has a sphere in the center surrounded by smaller tubes, wires, and cables. Two hemisphere caps cover each end of the canister.

"This...is our ultimate weapon. It is designed to destroy any intelligent life form inside the radius of an entire planet. With it Kiryu and I will finally cleanse the Earth of humanity."

"What do you call this super weapon?"

Battra turns dramatically towards Gigan.

"The Oxygen Destroyer."

A small moment of silence fills the room. Gigan turns his gaze towards the canister on the screen and watches it slowly rotate.

"How does this thing work?"

"Kiryu was the one who designed the majority of it's technical pieces. It is all science that I don't understand but it doesn't matter. Once we have this weapon fully constructed we will detonate it on the roof of our base here."

Battra uses one of his legs to tap the ceiling above him.

"And it's shockwave will travel across the globe and kill every single human left alive. And then after the dust settles, we will be free to do as we wish."

Gigan turns his gaze back to Battra.

"But what of us? Of me? What will be our new purpose?"

"Protect the Earth. Be the Alpha that Godzilla refuses to be. One who not only ensures that a balance is kept but that each species is kept in line. My kind is all but finished but with Kiryu's help that might change."

"All this talk about us, but nothing of the jaegers or of Kiryu. What will become of them?"

Battra deactivates the holo-projector and turns to exit his chamber. Gigan slowly follows him out of the room.

"Once I have ensured our future...there won't be a need for jaegers or Kiryu. He will be the only threat to my rule after Godzilla is gone."

Battra turns around and places one of his arms on Gigan's shoulder. Gigan looks at him.

"Gigan, you are my most important ally. I have made you something that I think you will enjoy."

Battra walks down the hall to another room. He turns on the light and in the center of the room mounted on a standing frame are two metal arms. Dark grey in color just like the rest of Gigan's metallic parts. Battra walks over to them and takes one off the wall. He uses two of his other arms and detaches Gigan's right scythe blade. He then slides the new metal limb over his stub. He does this also with his left scythe. Gigan looks at them with shock.

"Go ahead. Try them."

Gigan turns his arms and begins to move his new fingers. He hasn't felt this feeling in what seems like years. He opens and closes his hands. He looks around the room and grabs various objects and toys with them in his grasp. Tears begin to well up around his cybernetic eyes.

"Battra...this...this is all I've ever wanted...thank you...thank you so much."

"But that isn't all. There is a dual function as well. Try it out."

Gigan stares curiously at his arms and then flexes what is left of both his arm muscles. He watches as his two arms collapse into a flat blade and then extend outwards. His fingers interlocking and forming the sharp edge of a scythe. Gigan steps back as his new arms transform into the scythe blades he is so used to having.

"And they turn into scythes?! This is fantastic! Thank you Battra!"

"You are welcome my cyborg friend. Enjoy having your arms again."

Gigan bows and walks away from Battra. He retracts his scythes and continues to gaze at his new limbs. Battra watches him walk away. Battra turns around and walks back to his chamber room. A smile forming on his face.

"Two can play at that game, Kiryu."

.

Author's note: Oh boy this took way too long to make. With my internet acting up and my new cat constantly running across my keyboard it took so much patience to make this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I will try to release another chapter later this week to make up for the lack of one last week. As always keep sharing this story and don't be shy to leave a review. I will see you guys soon.

Random: My jaegers don't speak to each other in words like the kaiju and mutos do. They communicate with radio and also through voice. When they speak to each other they sound like the Death Troopers from Star Wars.


	27. Chapter 27-Samples

Chapter 27: Samples

Kiryu had finally returned from his expedition. Stored within him were all the genetic samples he could acquire but one. Godzilla's DNA was still needed. He needed living G Cells to continue with his experiments. Just as Kiryu deactivates his thrusters and lands with a metallic thud on the floor below Battra snakes out of the shadows to meet him. Kiryu retracts his thrusters back into his body and gazes at the little black moth.

"Where have you been Kiryu? You can't just disappear on me. We have things we need to discuss."

"I was scouting potential excavation sites for more unobtainium ore. We need it for our bomb."

"I see. Well how did it go?"

"Fine. A new site has been discovered and I sent some of my jaegers there to begin excavating. Soon we shall receive our first shipment of raw unobtainium ore. Now what do you need to discuss with me?"

"The status of our forces. Our armies have stalled. The humans have chosen to ally with Godzilla and his mate. Even though we are far stronger they still manage to hold the line. We need a new plan."

Kiryu looks down and fidgets with one of his arms. He retracts the armor panel and fiddles with his inner components. A couple sparks fly. He looks back up at Battra.

"I have a suggestion...although controversial in a way. Why don't we mix our forces? The brute force of the mutos combined with the swift mobility of the jaegers would make for an unstoppable force. But...that's just my opinion."

Battra scratches the underside of his head. He turns around and clacks his pincer.

"I feel like that would work...but my mutos don't seem to care much for the jaegers. After all, they were built to kill them."

"Yes, but now they serve me. The only way our army will become stronger is if they coexist. It is the only way forward."

Battra turns back towards Kiryu.

"I see. You mentioned that you needed more unobtainium for the oxygen destroyer. What else do you need?"

Kiryu pauses for a moment.

"A lot of other things. Large amounts of micro oxygen, a nuclear device for the detonation sequence, and G Cells. The cells must be retrieved from none other than Godzilla himself."

Battra squints his eyes.

"And they must be alive."

"I see. I will send some mutos to retrieve the nuke. Go and get those cells but be careful. Your previous form fought Godzilla but you haven't. Your death would be rather...unfortunate."

Kiryu squints his eyes at Battra's words.

"I will do my best. Upon my return we will begin construction of our weapon. Until then."

Kiryu turns around and extends his thrusters. And after the roar of their engines, Kiryu's shiny metal figure is shot into the sky towards Godzilla. He would arrive at his location less than an hour later.

Godzilla heard the roar of the engines above. Squinting in the harsh sunlight, he glaces upwards and sees Kiryu's shiny metal figure flying above him. Moments later he drops down and lands a few hundred yards away. Godzilla sighs and raises his arms. Kiryu does the same.

"I won't let you or your army take any more land. You have no right to be here!"

"I am not here to divulge in such insignificant pursuits. I have only come to this place seeking one thing. Your blood. In order to fulfill my purpose I require your genetic code."

"I don't care what you want. I won't hesitate to destroy you Kiryu."

"I do not want to fight you Godzilla. Give me a sample or I will be forced to retrieve one."

"If you want this DNA you will have to extract it from my cold, dead claws!"

Kiryu steps back and extends his tail stinger.

"Wise words."

Kiryu lets out a metallic roar and charges at Godzilla. Godzilla lands a punch on Kiryu's head and sends him sliding back. Kiryu roars and extends one of his swords. He swings it at Godzilla but Godzilla simply dodges the swipe. Godzilla steps forward and lands another punch on Kiryu. He screeches back and fires his maser cannon at Godzilla. The yellow beam hits him right in the chest and causes him to slide backwards and fall over. Kiryu stands up and deactivates the beam. Godzilla roars and stands back up. Just as he gets his bearings Kiryu lands a powerful kick on his head. A couple of Godzilla's teeth go flying as he slams back onto the ground again.

Kiryu, seizing this opportunity, jolts his tail forward and plunges the blade into Godzilla's side.

"That wasn't so hard huh? Just hold still now for the doctor."

Godzilla roars back in pain and tries to remove the needle. Kiryu uses his right foot to pin Godzilla to the ground. After four intense seconds of struggling, Kiryu yanks out his tail and retracts the stinger. Godzilla then shoots up and grabs it. Kiryu looks down and kicks Godzilla in the chest. He releases his grip. Kiryu turns around, extends his thrusters and takes off into the sky. Godzilla sits back up and watches as his mechanical foe flies off into the distance.

**.**

Legion of Doom headquarters, an hour later.

.

Kiryu lands with a thud on the landing bay. After walking through the building he enters his lab. He extends the end of his tail and pulls out a canister full of Godzilla's blood. He retracts the end of his tail and places the canister on a table next to him. Finally, he can perform his experiment. Little did he know that Battra was in the corner of his room.

Author's note: Writer's block really sucks. Writing this chapter was honestly a pain but trust me the next one is going to be full of drama and conflict. If all goes accordingly I should have it up by either Wednesday or Thursday. I will see you guys soon.


	28. Chapter 28-A Tale of Two Betrayals

Chapter 28: A Tale of Two Betrayals

.

Before Kiryu even had a moment to react, Battra's front legs were already deep inside his back. Kiryu let out a roar of anger and began reaching to grab Battra. Battra, screeching, began to stab again and again into Kiryu's back. One of his dorsal plates fell to the stone floor below. Kiryu finally managed to grab Battra and threw him into the air. Battra quickly steadied himself in the air and glided across the room. Kiryu watched as his black figure gracefully soared through his lab. Battra turned and game in for another strike. This time however, Kiryu knew what to do.

He turned around and just when Battra was within range, he swung his tail like a club. It slammed into Battra's frail thorax and he smashed into the wall next to him. He crashed straight through it and slammed into another wall in the hallway outside of Kiryu's lab. Car sized boulders fell on top of Battra's form. Moments later Battra pokes his head out of the rubble only for Kiryu to body slam into him at full speed. Kiryu grabs Battra and slams him into another wall. He continues to push Battra through walls until Battra fires his prism beams into Kiryu's chest. The purple beams crackle and spark when colliding with Kiryu's armor. Kiryu roars and activates one of his swords. Just as he goes in for a slash, Battra wriggles himself free and climbs onto Kiryu's back.

Kiryu activates his thrusters and collides into the ceiling above. Up and up the two go until Kiryu deactivates them and grabs Battra with his tail. He throws Battra onto a far wall and deactivates his sword.

"Is that all you got?"

Battra screeches and fires his prism beams. Kiryu activates his right sword and shields himself from the beam. The purple beam slams into his sword and immediately it begins to melt. Just when Battra finishes his attack Kiryu looks up to see his entire sword has melted, leaving only a melted stub behind. Kiryu ejects the blade from his arm and extends his tail spike.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BETRAY ME KIRYU! GOOD THING I PREPARED!"

Battra pushes a button on a bracelet he had on one of his arms and almost instantly two female mutos burst through the walls. Kiryu activates his remaining sword and cuts one down instantly. The other one he jabs his tail into its neck and slashes. Blood sprays from the wound and the muto collapses to the ground below.

Battra watches as his two most trained muto guards fall in literal seconds. Kiryu retracts his blade and fires his maser beam at Battra. The yellow beam of energy slams into him and causes him to be pushed back against the wall. Battra quickly throws both of his wings in front of him and reflects the blast back at Kiryu with his reflective scales. The yellow beam shoots up and blasts a hole in the ceiling of the room. Almost instantly rocks fall and hit Kiryu. He stops the attack as he gets buried in boulders. Battra moves his wings back and stands up. He winces in pain. One of his middle legs was broken in the fight. Just as Battra gets his footing Kiryu bursts from the pile of rubble and fires a barrage of plasma cannon shots. Battra takes flight and dodges most of them but one hits him in the back. He feels it go right through his thick armor. He cries out in pain and slams through a wall and crashes through the floor below. Battra lays there in the crater he created and slowly begins to crawl out. Just as he starts to slowly crawl out he hears Kiryu crash through the wall behind him. He retracts his plasma cannon and stares at his wounded foe.

"Such a waste of an intelligent mind, you are. So weak and frail. Shame you will never live to see your empire conquer the Earth. Now hold still for me."

Battra cries out in agony as Kiryu's tail spike is jabbed into him. Seconds later Kiryu pulls out his tail spike and gazes at the contents of the canister below it. Battra's blood swirls around inside of it. Kiryu smiles and retracts the canister back into his tail. He kicks Battra over with his foot and stares into his red eyes.

"You know what you saw in my lab? An egg. But not just any egg. The second egg of someone you know. Someone you care about. That egg...is Mothra's egg."

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Battra roars and slices with his front limbs, Kiryu lets out a roar as his left leg is slashed open. Just as Kiryu reaches down to grab his leg, Battra slices down as hard as he can and, with a loud scraping sound coupled with sparks, Kiryu's right arm falls to the floor. Everything below the elbow was sliced right off. Battra unleashes his prism beams upon the wounded Kiryu and causes him to slam into the wall behind him. Kiryu roars and fires three of his Anti-Kaiju missiles in response. Battra jerks his head to the right to cut them down but in that moment of vulnerability Kiryu races over and grabs Battra by thorax and begins to squeeze. Battra's prism beams begin to stop as he is being choked. Battra, in desperation, tries to slash with one of his front legs but Kiryu grabs it with his mouth and rips it right off. Battra screeches in agony. Kiryu looks at him and smiles.

"Once I squish you like the roach you are, I am going to turn your sister's egg into something new. A creature so vile yet so manipulative. Something so evil and cruel it rivals even you. All I need now is a name."

Battra looks at him with weak eyes. Blood beginning to drip out of his mandibles.

"You...will...never...win…"

Kiryu frowns and activates his thrusters. He flies up through several floors until he reaches the top floor. The throne room. Kiryu spots the stone throne built for Battra at the end of the room and throws Battra at it. He slams into it and it crumbles around him. Battra lies on his amidst the rubble of his throne. Kiryu lands in front of him and gazes at the sight before him.

"How symbolic this is. Battra lying in the rubble of his throne. Signifying the end of his rule. Say your prayers, Battra. You will need them."

Raises his arm and activates his plasma cannon. However, before he can finish charging up his kill shot, Battra fires his prism beams at Kiryu. The purple beam hits him in the chest and causes him to slam into the wall behind him. Battra continues his onslaught. Kiryu desperately tries to move from his location but he is pinned against the corner. Battra, with great difficulty, stands up and continues to fire his beams. Kiryu raises his arms to block the beam. Just as it begins to overwhelm Kiryu a familiar metal thud is heard at the end of the room. Kiryu turns his head and sees Gigan standing in the room watching the battle happening. Gigan extends both of his scythes but keeps glancing at Battra and Kiryu. Kiryu then speaks to him through the carnage.

"He attacked me Gigan! I was defenseless, weak, I told you he would betray us Gigan, I told you! After he kills me he will kill you! He can't be trusted! He only keeps you around for your powers Gigan!"

Battra hears this and shouts back at Gigan.

"Don't listen to him Gigan! Remember everything I have done for you! Your body, your home, your power! Kiryu will only keep you here for those, not for you! He isn't to be trusted Gigan! Help me end this once and for all!"

Gigan glances back at Kiryu. Just before Gigan begins to move towards Kiryu he mutters only one phrase.

"Remember who your species is Gigan...we...don't...lie…"

Gigan stands before both of his mentors. The one who gave him a purpose and the one who gave him a species to identify with. And in that moment, he made a choice.

And it wasn't Battra.

Gigan lets out a roar and slices Battra's right wing off. He cries out in pain and stops his beams. Kiryu quickly stands up and activates his sword. Kiryu jolts forward and plunges his blade into Battra's thorax. Battra turns his head and fires his prism beams at Gigan. They hit him right in the chest and blast apart his armor. Gigan collapses to the ground as his fragile armor begins to melt. He looks up and sees Kiryu plunge his blade into the wall nearby with Battra still attached. He ejects the hilt and steps back. Kiryu walks over to the shattered remains of the throne and lets out a loud, guttural, mechanical roar. The walls vibrate. Gigan lowers his head at his new master. Battra refuses to lower his. He uses his one remaining front leg and saws at the blade holding him up. He cuts through the blade and drops down. Kiryu lowers his head and looks over at Battra. He sees him struggling to crawl away. He quickly moves over and grabs him. He throws him across the room. He slams into the floor and lays there, unmoving but still alive. Kiryu spins him around and moves towards the holo-projection table that lies in the center of the room. He looks over at Battra.

"You will watch this."

Kiryu pushes a few buttons and begins to broadcast to the Legion of Doom.

"Good evening soldiers. Today is a sad day. I am here to report that Battra has attempted to betray me and Gigan, along with our jaeger brethren. During the battle, he was struck down. I am here to report that Battra did not survive his wounds."

The broadcast is being projected across the globe across all forms of communication. The jaegers spread across the front lines are also receiving the broadcast.

"But with his death comes new life with the empire. With his death, we will continue on his legacy. But first, we must do something first. Because of his mutos assisting him with his attempted coup, a new order must be enacted. My jaegers, now is the time. Execute contingency protocol 37-B."

Almost instantly, every jaeger across the globe did the same thing. Their normal blue visor colors shifted to red. They activated their swords, and began to strike down any muto in their sight. Battra watches as the mutos he helped create and raise get ripped apart by Kiryu's men. All of them, every jaeger on Earth, has now begun to actively hunt down and destroy the mutos. And Battra watches this. He watches through tears as his dream that he has spent 65 million years pursuing, gets crushed. He watches as everything he has ever come to know gets destroyed in seconds. All of it...all of it was ultimately his fault. He put too much trust into Kiryu, and because of that, his world is shattered. He lowers his head in shame as he hears the cries of his mutos ring in the room around him.

"And now, my mechanical brethren, with the death of the mutos, a new age will be formed. I, Kiryu, will be your new leader. And through me, the Legion of Doom will continue to prosper. And together, nothing will stop us."

Kiryu ends the transmission. He walks over to Battra and grabs him by his neck.

"And now, what to do with you. I could kill you, but I can't. You know why? I need your mind. In order to wipe the Earth clean of life I need your mind. But once you have fulfilled your purpose you will only then be granted the sweet relief that is death. This is no longer your world, Battra."

Kiryu drops Battra and walks over to the exit of the throne room. He extends his sword.

"It is mine."

He walks out of the room. Gigan follows after him. Battra wraps his remaining wing around his wounds and begins to heal. Although he can stop the bleeding, he can't regrow his limbs. However, something catches his eye. He glances up and sees the dark red figure of Rodan standing in the shadows. Battra, with nothing else left, desperately cries out to the only one who can help him now.

"Go! Warn the others! Tell them what happened here! Fly Rodan Fly! Leave here! Find them! Find the Kaiju Court!"

Rodan quickly turns around and bursts through the ceiling of the base. He takes flight into the night sky. He flies faster and faster. Embers streaming behind him. He looks down and sees mutos and jaegers fighting each other. Within just hours he finally reaches where Godzilla and Mothra have made their home. The Yucca Mountain Nuclear Repository. He spots Godzilla comforting a very pale looking Mothra. Godzilla spots Rodan and immediately fires his atomic breath at him. He dodges the blue beam and lands in front of him. Godzilla roars and grabs him. He slams Rodan into the mountain and begins to choke him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? HAVE YOU COME TO KILL ANOTHER EGG? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GODZILLA STOP! I COME IN PEACE! YOU NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING!"

Godzilla slams Rodan into the mountain again and stares into his orange eyes. The golden glow of Godzilla's burns into Rodan. Pure range and anger flow through Godzilla. Rodan swallows and begins to speak.

"Something has happened in the Legion of Doom. I don't know who started it but Kiryu overthrew Battra and installed himself as the new emperor. He initiated some kill order on the mutos and Battra has been left crippled. Gigan has joined Kiryu's side and they plan to create some super weapon to destroy all life on Earth! We need to stop him before he stops us!"

"And why should I believe anything you just said?"

"Because Mothra does. Look at her, she can feel Battra's pain. For once in your life Godzilla look past your anger and listen to me. I understand you have horrible feelings regarding me but I didn't kill the egg. I didn't kill Anguirus. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

Godzilla stares at Rodan for a few seconds and then releases his grasp. Mothra trudges over and puts one of her legs on Godzilla's arm. He lowers it. Mothra looks at Rodan and raises their antennae.

"I can feel his sorrow. I can feel him. He is in terrible pain, deep, emotional and physical pain. If what you say is true, then we need Battra. Goji, I know you hate him for everything he has done but we need to find him. We need him to help us defeat Kiryu."

"And Mothra there is something else too."

"What?"

Rodan scratches the back of his head.

"Your egg...it wasn't destroyed."

.

Author's note: Wow this took so long to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far because I sure have. I don't have much to say regarding this chapter because I feel it explains itself very well. I will see you guys soon.

Random: I have been binge watching Pirates of the Caribbean and let me tell you, Davy Jones is such a complex character. A man twisted by love and desire becomes the most wicked thing imaginable. 10/10 character development and writing.


	29. Chapter 29-Second Chance

Chapter 29: Second Chance

Two weeks after Kiryu's coup.

.

As soon as Kiryu had the Legion of Doom under his control, big changes occurred. Starting with the army.

The muto species has been listed as a kill on sight. The few remaining mutos left in the world have gone deep underground to ride out the remainder of the conflict. As for Battra, he has a different fate.

Kiryu needs him in order to finish the construction and the detonation of the oxygen destroyer, because of this he has been kept alive, but barely.

His mortal wounds were healed but he has been maimed some more. Both sets of his wings have been removed in order to prevent him from healing. His middle horn has been chopped off and the stub was ground down into his head. His two outer curved horns remain however. Lastly, a large metal cable has been surgically installed into the back of his head so Kiryu can tap into his mind at any time. Because of this cable he is mounted on a wall and is held in place with large metal clamps. A glass outer casing in the shape of a tube surrounds him. He is guarded 24/7 by a squad of heavily armed guard jaegers. There is no chance he can escape.

During this time however, Rodan has spilled the beans about every single thing he knows about the Legion of Doom and their plans. He told Godzilla of the oxygen destroyer, he told Mothra about what is happening to her egg, and he told them both that it won't be long before Kiryu will be able to sterilize the world with his bomb. Godzilla, not one for wasting time, asks Rodan if anything can be done to stop this.

"Rodan, is there any way on Earth that we are able to stop the clock from ticking? Any way at all?"

"Not that I am aware of. I don't know a damn thing about that bomb. All I know is that Battra was not killed during the fight. Gigan motioned towards him but I saw Kiryu pull him back. He needs him for something but I don't know what."

Mothra's antennae shoot up.

"I know my brother more than anyone. If I were Kiryu I would imagine that he was spared because of his brilliance. I think Battra's mind is the key to his superweapon.

Godzilla turns his head to his mate.

"Then we go after Battra? We just find where he is at and then kill him before Kiryu extracts any more information?"

Mothra lowers her antennae. A dismal look sprawls across her face. Rodan turns his gaze towards her.

"No...we rescue him."

"Rescue him?" Godzilla and Rodan both spurt.

"Yes, we rescue him. As much as it pains me to say that it is our only option. He knows more about Kiryu than any of us do, as well as his bomb. If we have any chance of stopping Kiryu and his plan to wipe us out we need to find and save Battra."

"Remember last time you made us ally with him? And look where that went! Now we are here. Every time we deal with the devil it costs us in the long run."

"I remember it was him and his muto allies that allowed us to defeat Ghidorah. Without him and his help he would have killed us and terraformed the Earth."

"But it was at the cost of you, my love. We have a family now, don't you get it? We can't risk them. Not another one. We lost our daughter, but we can't lose our sons. Inviting Battra into our group is giving him another shot at killing me and taking over. Everywhere and everyone he serves under gets betrayed. I can't risk that."

Rodan turns to Godzilla.

"Look, Mothra is right. This isn't a time to dwell on past problems. Our world is at stake."

He moves one of his wings towards Mothra's remaining eggs. Both of their gazes follow his sweeping arm.

"Our future is at stake. What Battra did to us is without a doubt vile and horrible, but he is our only shot at defeating Kiryu and his jaeger army. We need him. We need his strength. And maybe, after we rescue him from wherever he is held he might have a change of heart about who he is as a kaiju."

Godzilla takes a deep breath and sighs. His eyes swivel over to Mothra's. They make eye contact for a few seconds.

"Goji, he needs us. Every time I sense him all I feel is sadness. Guilt. Pain. He needs us more than ever. If we don't save him he will be left to wither and die. We need him. Search inside yourself and you know it's true."

Godzilla turns to Rodan.

"If Battra is our only hope, we need to find where he is being kept. You know where every major facility is located. Where do you think he is?"

"Hmmm. There are only two spots I can imagine. Either at the Mayan Fortress or at the Jaeger Command Relay Station in Texas. That place is where the jaegers are commanded from. I don't think he would be kept at the fortress because it is in shambles after their fight. If I had to guess he would be at the command station."

"I can't send any of us over there just on a guess. We need information. Rodan, I need you to get as close as you can to the facility and retrieve a jaeger. The humans can access it's files and see if Battra is being kept there. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, anything to show you that I'm on your side."

Just as Godzilla turned around to leave Rodan placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face him.

"Hey...I'm sorry about everything. I want you to know that I didn't kill Anguirus. I am sorry for betraying you Godzilla, I am sorry for everything I have done. I don't want forgiveness, I just want you to understand."

Godzilla stared at him a second and then pulled him in for a tight hug. Tears forming in his eyes. Godzilla released him from his hug. He places a hand on Rodan's shoulder.

"It's okay Rodan, I forgive you."

Rodan nodded his head and took flight towards the command center. Godzilla and Mothra watched as he flew out into the horizon.

.

Mayan Fortress: one hour later.

.

Kiryu and Gigan have finally gathered enough materials to transform Gigan with nano metal. Kiryu leads him into his newly rebuilt and expanded lab to a flat metal operating table. Gigan lays down onto the table and Kiryu uses heavy metal cuffs to restrict his hands and feet from moving. Gigan frantically looks around the room. Just as Kiryu fastens the last cuff he begins to speak.

"Gigan, what you are about to go through will be the most painful thing imaginable. Your own DNA will be stripped apart and replaced with the nano metal. You will feel every nerve in your body be torn apart. Nothing can be done to soften the pain. All you can do is pray for mercy. Once the metal comes in contact with your flesh it will liquify and cover you. It will try to enter your mouth. Allow it to enter. Fighting it will be impossible. Remember, after this ordeal is complete, you will be reborn into a new body. One that is near indestructible. Only then will you be ready for the coming conflict. Only then will you truly be machine."

Gigan gulps. Kiryu grins and moves towards a table on the far end of the room. He picks up a large metal cube. Easily the size of a normal 5 story parking garage. The cube's surface begins to ripple like waves. Flashes of white and blue light shimmer in the waves. Kiryu brings the cube above Gigan's chest. The swaying metal mere feet away from his flesh. Kiryu gazes into his visor.

"This is your last chance to stop. Once I set the cube upon your chest there is no going back. This is your chance to stop. Do you wish to continue Gigan."

Gigan hesitates. Many thoughts flash through his mind. He nervously swallows.

"Yes. Give it all to me."

"As you wish...Gigan."

Kiryu slowly lowers the cube. It makes contact on Gigan's chest. The metal is cold, and moving. Almost like cold water running across your chest. Then, with a massive flash of plasma blue light, the cube begins to melt. The metal changes from dark grey to plasma blue and the transformation begins.

Gigan lets out a loud, guttural mechanical screech as the metal begins it's work. Kiryu steps back as Gigan begins to writhe in agony. His chest feels like it's being ripped open and hot magma is being poured inside. His flesh begins to dissolve as the metal starts to seep into his flesh. The metal begins to move and spill onto his limbs. His arms, legs, head, and tail begin to suffer the same pain as his chest. Gigan looks down during his feeble attempt to break free to see the metal flow into his mouth. His cries become garbled as the cold metal flows down his throat. His insides begin to melt. His own flesh being consumed as energy to be replaced by metal. Then, just as his whole body is fully covered, the real transformation begins.

The metal begins to build itself around his green and gold scales. A thin layer of skin forms over his quivering and screaming muscles. Then, more layers begin to build. Gigan continues to cry out in absolute agony as his body becomes consumed. His mind begins to split apart as the metal begins to rip apart his neurons. The metal begins to rip apart his muscles. Tearing them from his bones as new mechanical ones start to replace them. Kiryu watches on his computer screens for just the right moment. Any second now...NOW!

Kiryu rushes over and grabs a large mechanical arm above Gigan. He pushes a button and four large prongs extend out of the sides. Then, a long and thick needle shoots out of the end of the barrel. Gigan continues to cry out as Kiryu quickly slams this device down onto Gigan's chest. The needle pierces through the rippling metal and the prongs clamp around Gigan's chest. Kiryu presses a button on his computer screen and the needle uploads design schematics into the metal.

Almost at once the rippling metal begins to take on a shape. The first few layers of metal skin harden up and thicken with more metal. Around Gigan's shoulders metal plates begin to grow. His green and gold skin starts to be covered up by his new midnight blue metal flesh. His body becomes leaner and more human like. His tail sprouts a metal claw arm with spikes that run all the way up his back. His golden sails extend and turn blood red. Spikes shoot out of the ridges on them. His chest begins to contort and form a design that resembles Japanese samurai armor plating. His legs extend just a little bit and his four-toed claw feet begin to rebuild. His arms begin to morph back into his scythe blades. The blades extend outwards and form a smaller secondary blade beneath the main one. On his chest a row of metal spikes begin to form. Gigan feels as they burst through his chest. His head however, receives the most dramatic transformation.

His beak extends outwards and the smaller mandibles on the sides extend and sharpen. The teeth he had become larger and more of them form. His tongue splits and now resembles that of a snake's. A large metal horn forms on the top of his head that is in line with his back spikes. Large metal plates begin to form around the back of his head and neck. Kiryu steps closer and gazes upon his transforming friend. The process is almost complete.

The remaining metal begins to form smaller and more noticeable ridges on his armor around his legs, chest and arms. Spikes begin to grow on his knees and elbows. Then, the rippling effect on his skin begins to slow. Gigan lets out less cries of pain. His flesh sears like a stake on the grill. Smoke rises from his seared skin. The metal only ripples when his heart beats and then it stops. Kiryu reaches over and grabs the needle arm. He sharply pulls it off. The metal trapped inside quickly fills the hole and his armor repairs itself. A spike grows where the needle was inserted. Gigan breathes heavily. Kiryu detaches the cuffs from his limbs. Gigan coughs heavily and rolls off of the table. He collapses onto the stone floor below.

"Gigan...how do you feel?"

Gigan slowly gets up off of the ground. He gazes down at his new midnight blue metal skin. He looks at all the new spikes he gained and he notices the height he also gained. He turns around and looks at Kiryu with a sinister grin. His red visor gleaming with malice.

"Never been better."

.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I am trying to re-adjust to going back to school and because of that my writing schedule has once again been messed up. But nevertheless here we are! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway I will see y'all next week.

Random: I have the KnickKnack pixar short music stuck in my head and it is killing me. I regret ever watching that short.


	30. Chapter 30-Canon Update 4

Chapter 30: Canon Update 4

.

This canon update is more of an update to the stats and abilities of each kaiju. The past few chapters (particularly the previous one) have shown our heroes and villains with new abilities. Let's start with our heroes.

Godzilla: Godzilla hasn't changed much since we previously discussed him but one thing that has changed with him is that his right arm, the one that was regrown after it was blown off, has begun to regain its color. Although it's still lighter than the rest of his skin it is becoming darker.

Mothra: Although she is still grieving the loss of her daughter's egg, Mothra is starting to recover. Her color is coming back and her antennae are no longer constantly drooping. However that doesn't mean she is back to normal. She still has a hard time doing anything and she still randomly starts to cry. All Godzilla can do is comfort her and make sure she feels safe.

Rodan: Rodan, to no-one's surprise, has changed sides. Although his powers have stayed the same he has a large amount of knowledge about the Legion of Doom and has been feeding Godzilla and Mothra as much as he can. Battra is still needed to fill the many missing gaps.

Humanity: The large majority of the world's military forces have joined together to combat Kiryu and his army. Vast amounts of weaponry line the border between the two sides and humanity has begun to build their own jaegers to combat Kiryu's. Godzilla has begun speaking to them in order to coordinate their next moves. Although they have not forgiven Godzilla and his friends for all the damage and death they have caused, they recognize that if they don't join forces Kiryu will wipe all life from Earth.

And now we move on to the villains.

Kiryu: Kiryu has repaired his armor from his fight with Battra and is now designing a new set. This will be the armor he uses to take on the Kaiju Court once and for all. His progression with his experiment and with the oxygen destroyer are coming along smoothly. It won't be long before both are ready.

Gigan: After his new armor, Gigan is almost an entirely new kaiju. His new armor is almost impenetrable. Along with his new shiny armor he has a bunch of new weapons. First he now has a tail that is able to move and grab things like Kiryu's. On the end of it he has a spike with four claws around it. With this he is able to grab things and throw them just like an arm. His heat vision is now twice as deadly and has a larger range. He is able to shift the beam from a thicker beam to a more precise thin one. Unfortunately his hands were sacrificed in order to make his blades more rigid and longer. Even though he misses his hands he knows that sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.

The Experiment: Mothra's daughter is being transformed into a creature the world has never seen before. It is Kiryu's attempt to create Battra but without his flaws. Kiryu has already begun the transformation process and it won't be long before she is unleashed upon the world.

Battra: After losing to Kiryu, Battra has both psychologically and physically broken. He is missing several limbs and both sets of wings. He is only being kept alive because of his deep hatred of Kiryu. But these wounds have done something to him, they have unlocked a strength that was buried deep within him, and once he is free from his bonds that power will be unleashed.

Fear Battra.

Not only has our characters changed, but the world around them has as well. First let's start out with the Legion of Doom's headquarters, the Mayan Fortress

The Mayan Fortress: The battle between Kiryu and Battra has left the facility in rubble. Although the majority of the building is still standing there is considerable damage done to several floors including the throne room and Kiryu's lab. Several jaegers from the front line have been pulled back to rebuild the base. On top of the base a large antenna is being constructed to be a backup broadcast array in case the main one in Texas falls. Outside the base a smaller pyramid structure is being built to house the oxygen destroyer. Kiryu's lab has doubled in size and The Experiment's egg is being moved to the facility in Texas for further development. There she will be finalized, named, and born.

Yucca Mountain Nuclear Repository: Now serving as the Kaiju Court's new base, the large mountain and the nearby deserts serve not only as a large open area for Godzilla and his allies but also an easy place to spot incoming enemies. Leo and Junior's eggs are still housed deep within the mountain surrounded by nuclear waste. Because of the large amount of radiation and stable temperature they are developing rapidly. It won't be long before they hatch as well.

Houston Jaeger Facility and Broadcast Array: this facility is used to not only construct new jaegers but also as a place to send commands out to the active ones. Many large radio dishes and antennas surround the hexagon shaped building. Deep underground inside the massive basement rooms is where Kiryu keeps all of his highly secret and important pieces of technology. The Experiment's egg will be transported there and her development will continue there. Battra is also being housed inside of this facility. Jaegers guard the base around the clock and anything that enters the airspace near the base gets immediately shot down. This is why humanity can't get any information about the base.

The Frontline: the line where both sides meet starts on the southern portion of California and stretches all the way across the panhandle of Florida. The line essentially runs right through the top part of Texas. Little Rock in Arkansas is a highly contested area. Godzilla has fought there dozens of times to halt the advance of the jaeger army. Another hot spot for conflict is Tallahassee in Florida. Many times the jaegers have launched an attack to claim more territory on the east coast but Godzilla has been an immovable wall. Humanity however is doing a large majority of the leg work. Whole Anti-Kaiju missile arrays criss-cross the line and they stop any surprise jaeger or muto from crossing the line. However because the majority of the mutos are dead the missiles have been replaced with either EMP missiles or a new prototype Anti-Jaeger missile. This missile functions just like the Anti-Kaiju missile but it has an EMP inside of it as well. So not only does the jaeger have it's chest blown open but anything left working is shut down instantly. Along the front line lies the decomposing bodies of mutos and the mangled wreckage of jaegers. Many large groups of people have flocked to the line to salvage the tech from the jaegers. Some have even started building their own. Although the US army takes them they do not destroy them. They fit them with weapons, pay the former pilot to train soldiers how to use it and then let them go.

Other places: The jaegers have made it as far out as China but their attempts to invade have been met with fierce resistance. So far only the United States is having an ongoing crisis to stop the spread of Kiryu's army. Hawaii has been conquered by Kiryu but so far nothing has been done to it.

.

Author's Note: And that concludes the fourth canon update. I only plan on doing one more of these since the end is getting near. School has started back up so writing is going to become harder to do now because the majority of my school work is online but I will try to find time to write. Until then my friends I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Random: I am thinking of commissioning an artist to draw my rendition of Battra but I don't know who to go to and I also can't really find an artist with a style that I like. If any of you have an idea feel free to let me know.


	31. Chapter 31-The Heist

Chapter 31: The Heist

.

Breaking into Kiryu's secret labs wasn't an easy task.

For one, it was located only 30 miles from the front line so reinforcements were within walking distance. Secondly, almost 100 jaegers were either in, around, or stationed on the base. And lastly it has enough defenses to destroy anything coming near it. Every time the military sends a drone or a UAV to gather intelligence about the base it gets destroyed. There are no internal scans of the base and there are only a handful of aerial photos. Godzilla and his allies will be going in essentially blind.

But, that might change. 16 hours after Rodan took off to retrieve a jaeger's corpse he is seen flying back towards Yucca Mountain. Godzilla squints against the glare of the desert sun as Rodan's fiery figure soars towards him and clutched in his talons is the upper body and head of an entire jaeger. Fluids still dripping from it's severed pipes and cables. Rodan roars and drops the torso at Godzilla's feet. He lands and bows. Godzilla notices several massive cuts and scrapes covering his body. One of his wings has a massive cut on it. Mothra quickly rushes over and begins to heal his wounds. Rodan lifts his head and thanks her. He then turns and faces Godzilla.

"There. As you requested. The amount of work I had to do to get this thing is more than enough to prove my allegiance."

"Where did you grab it? Judging by your condition it must have been at the base."

"No. I wouldn't have returned if I went there. I flew to the front line and fought one. We traded blows, I ripped off his torso and he almost cut my wing off but I managed to get away before more arrived. I made sure the head was left intact in order to preserve it's memory units."

"Good. Thank you Rodan, with this we might have a chance to rescue Battra."

Godzilla looks down and several military trucks roll up to the jaeger. Rodan and Godzilla step back as they pile out of the trucks. Several of them begin to cut a hole into the head. One man steps out of a car and walks up to Godzilla's feet. Many badges and medals cover his uniform. White patchy hair sprawls across his head. Two soldiers square up beside him. Godzilla bends down to talk to the man.

"Good evening Godzilla. My name is General Curtis Wayfield. I am not here to fight you but I am here to negotiate. As you can see we are dealing with a threat that no-one has ever dealt with before. This...Kiryu...as you call him, poses a direct threat to not only the United States, but to all of mankind."

Godzilla squints his eyes at him. General Wayfield steps forward and waves a stack of paper.

"In my hands are direct orders from the president of the United States to work with you and your kaiju allies to stop Kiryu from wiping out our race. He also gave us the order to give you anything you need to accomplish this goal. As such we are going to be working much more closely from now on."

Godzilla moves his head closer and whispers so he doesn't blow out the man's eardrums.

"All I need from you is your word that me or my family will not be harmed by your kind after Kiryu is destroyed. We have put our lives in danger to protect your kind from Battra and Kiryu's wrath."

"And what of Rodan? He is responsible for the deaths of thousands of our sailors and has wiped out all of our pacific fleets. Because of his actions Hawaii has fallen and so have many other Pacific islands. He was also a former affiliate to Battra. Why should we spare him?"

"Because he is my friend. He was misguided. Although he has killed thousands, billions more would die if he didn't join our side. Even though our past is rough, there isn't anyone I wouldn't rage into battle with than him."

Godzilla turns his head and looks at his friend. Rodan nods his head as a smile forms on his face. Godzilla turns back to talk to Wayfield.

"I see. If that is what you wish, then consider it done. Official pardons for all three of you will be given once Kiryu's head is delivered straight to my doorstep. Until then, your lives are worth nothing."

"But there is someone we need to help us with this mission. Someone who knows Kiryu more than anyone else alive. We need the lord of darkness himself, Battra."

Wayfield spits out his coffee onto the ground. Godzilla moves back just a smidge. Wayfield laughs and looks up at Godzilla.

"Battra? BATTRA?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He is the reason why an entire CONTINENT has been wiped off the map! He is the most wanted creature in all of human history! Hundreds of millions of lives have been claimed by his hands! NO! Absolutely not!"

"He is the only one alive who knows how to stop Kiryu's bomb. He is the only one who knows how to crush his army. I hate him just as much as you do and if it were up to me I would crush him in my claws but we need his help. His mind and his powers are what we need to defeat Kiryu and Gigan. Without him your world is doomed. The only way I will guarantee that your race will be left alone after Kiryu's defeat is if we receive these three things."

Godzilla raises one of his hands. He sticks out one of his fingers.

"One. Me, my mate, and my friends are to be spared and allowed to roam the Earth without harm or threat. We will make sure not to trample your cities as long as you don't attack us. Two. My children's eggs are to not be tampered with. If we find that anything is wrong with them you best believe your life is finished. And three. You are to assist us in capturing Battra, alive, and allowing him to recover and fight with us. After Kiryu is destroyed you can do whatever you want to him."

General Wayfield looks down and sighs. He stares at the fine grains of sand on the ground below and then brings his head back up to face Godzilla.

"Consider it done. Do you have any idea on how to rescue Battra?"

Godzilla turns his head towards the jaeger's remains. A smile forms on his face.

"I have an idea."

.

Yucca Mountain: Three days later.

.

The plan was simple.

In order to rescue Battra from the lab, they needed to gain access to the underground facilities. However this can only be done through the main building. Using the harvested weapons and armor from the jaeger, a nuclear powered exo-suit will be constructed and given to Godzilla. Using it he will stomp and smash and destroy everything in his path as he marches towards the lab. This will draw the jaeger's firepower away from the skies and towards Godzilla. Wayfield will then launch several EMP armed missiles into the base to disable everything. This short span of time will allow Mothra and Rodan to break into the underground facilities without being spotted. They will then locate and remove Battra from his holding cell and will fly out of the base with him. Godzilla will have finally arrived when they leave and he will detonate the nuke powering his armor and destroy the base. Because he is the strongest of the three he will be able to absorb the force of the blast and the radiation so it doesn't release radiation into the environment. If everything goes according to plan, this entire event will transpire within two hours.

It wasn't long before the fighting began.

Godzilla, with his jaeger exo-suit mounted to him, began his crusade into the Legion of Doom's territory. At first, nothing stopped him. Then jaegers began to crawl from the shadows of the bombed-out earth and started to attack him. And then when he was only 30 miles from the base the real fight began.

Godzilla became an unstoppable force. Whole teams of jaegers would simply be walked over. Every step brought the base closer and closer to him. Soon enough, when he was 20 miles away, humanity arrived with back up. Jets, artillery, and missiles began to fall on the encroaching jaeger army as Godzilla continued to plow through. Using the metal blades he affixed to his arms, Godzilla simply sliced jaegers in half as they got near him. Missiles fired from his shoulders as he trudged forward. The only thing that mattered to Godzilla now was to keep moving forward. And once he reached 10 miles, it was go time.

Wayfield fired three EMP missiles from hidden missile silos deep in ally territory. Within ten minutes, the missiles struck the base and detonated. Godzilla squinted against the orange and blue blast lit up the night sky. Seconds later, every light in the building shut off at once. Godzilla had just finished ripping the head off a jaeger when he looked up and saw Mothra and Rodan dive into the building from above.

Mothra and Rodan crashed through the roof and floor and landed on the first floor of the facility. It was pitch black. The only light coming from Rodan's fiery embers and Mothra's wings and eyes. Mothra shakes herself off and squints in the darkness.

The room they were in was a storage room. Massive stockpiles of unobtainium, nuclear fuel, and various other metals and substances were piled up around the room. Many of them ripped out of cargo ships or bored out the Earth itself. Mothra closes her eyes and concentrates on Battra's connection. She feels his weak pulse and anger. She reaches out to him, struggling to find him. Finally, as if she had grabbed hold of an invisible rope, she found him. Six floors down and surrounded by guards. In order to get to him they have to wander the corridors and floors of this labyrinth of a facility.

.

Legion of Doom headquarters: 30 minutes after the raid began.

.

A jaeger flies into the throne room and quickly runs up to Kiryu. Gigan steps aside as Kiryu quickly jumps to his feet. The jaeger looks up at him.

"There has been an attack! Godzilla and the humans have formed an alliance and are laying siege to the broadcast facility! They are trying to free Battra!"

Kiryu looks over and grabs Gigan by the neck. He throws him onto the floor and shouts at him.

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE! DESTROY THEM!"

Gigan jumps up and takes off towards the base. The jaeger quickly follows him out of the room. Kiryu watches them leave and he angrily fires his plasma cannon into a wall. He turns to yell at the other jaegers next to him.

"My entire life's work is stored there! My experiment is there and if she is killed our plans are ruined! RUINED!"

Kiryu retracts his cannon and storms off into his lab.

.

Underground facility: 1 hour and 15 minutes into the raid.

.

Rodan and Mothra are crashing through walls and floors searching for Battra. Soon enough, they reach the bottom floor. The bottom floor is a long rectangular shaped room. On the walls lie the still and motionless figures of guard jaegers. Mothra's cyan glow casts a dim light on the concrete walls beside them. And there, on the far wall in front of them lies a tall glass canister. A mint-blue glow radiates from it. Large cables and tubs run in and out of the canister and locked up inside it is Battra. Mothra gasps and rushes over. She places her front legs on the thick glass. She taps it several times. Battra slowly opens his eyes and glares at her. He recognizes her and then lowers his head. Mothra frantically turns to Rodan.

"We have to get him out of there! He's dying!"

Rodan awkwardly flies up on top of Battra's canister and starts to rip out cables. After locating the one connecting Battra to Kiryu's mainframe he rips it out and Battra's head slumps forward. Mothra screams.

"JUST SMASH IT OPEN! HE'S GOING TO DIE! HURRY!"

"I'M TRYING MOTHRA OKAY! THIS IS REALLY STRESSFUL!"

Rodan grabs a hold of the canister and starts to flap his wings as hard as he can. Metal begins to groan. Seconds later the metal beneath the canister snaps and Rodan quickly lets go of it. It crashes to the floor below and the thick glass begins to crack. Rodan picks it up again and slams it onto the ground. More cracks form. He does this one more time and finally the glass shatters. Mothra flips the container over and starts to rip off the clamps holding Battra in place. His lazy eyes watching them free him from his shackles. Finally the one holding his neck in place is removed and Mothra drags him out of the canister. He begins to cough up blood. Mothra wraps her wings around him and begins to heal as much as she can. Many of his outer wounds start to close. He weakly turns his head towards Rodan.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"But we came back for you!"

"You've doomed us all."

Just as Battra finishes his phrase the lights kick back on. The EMP affect has run out. Rodan quickly runs over and rips the heads off the guard jaegers before they get a chance to reactivate. Battra turns to face his sister.

"Leave me. He knows you came. Let me die. I can't let him take anything else from me."

"We aren't leaving you here. We need you. Only you can stop Kiryu."

"There is another."

Mothra confusingly turns to her brother.

"Who?"

"Your son."

Mothra stares blankly at Battra for a few seconds. Seconds later the ground shakes and Godzilla's distant roar is heard. Flakes of dust shower them. Rodan rushes over.

"We need to hurry! When that bomb goes off this entire base will be incinerated! Grab him and attach him to my back and let's get going!"

Mothra quickly sprays a thick layer of silk on Rodan's back and painfully drags Battra onto it. She then sprays another layer to hold him in place. Battra groans the entire time. The trio then begin to book it through the base as loud explosions ring in their ears. Almost like a chicken, Rodan does short bursts of flight to move from floor to floor. Godzilla roars and then a loud crash shakes the building. Gunfire rings throughout the base. The electrical crack of plasma cannons roar through the base. Just then, a blue bolt of plasma slams into Mothra's side. She cries out and is slammed into the wall next to her. She turns around and sees Rodan rip the jaeger that attacked her apart. Just as she is lying in a pile of rubble she feels a pull. Not a physical one but an emotional one. Her heart rings in longing. She turns her head and spots it. Her daughter's egg. Fixed on a pedestal with cables and tubs running into it. A constant green pulse comes from the egg.

Mothra cries out and quickly limps over to the egg. She places her first two sets of legs on it and buries her head into its silky surface. She begins to cry. Rodan quickly rushes over and tries to pull her off.

"MOTHRA! THE BASE IS COLLAPSING! WE NEED TO GO NOW! WE CAN'T STAY HERE!"

Mothra slashes at him. A deep cut forms on his face. He cries out in pain.

"I WON'T LEAVE HER! NOT AGAIN!"

"NONE OF US WILL LEAVE HERE IF YOU STAY! I CAN'T CARRY HER! LEAVE HER!"

"NO!"

Rodan quickly turns to leave as the room around them begins to collapse. Mothra quickly reaches out and grabs him. He turns his head and faces her. Tears stream down her face. Battra continues to struggle to maintain consciousness. She must choose. Her brother or her daughter. Both have an equal chance of killing Kiryu, and both are powerful enough to do so. Lea, her own flesh and blood. Or Battra, her evil twin brother. She frantically looks at both of them, and makes a choice.

On the outside of the base it is like the surface of hell itself. Fire covers everything. Godzilla's roars ring out across the battlefield. Chunks of jaegers lie across the ground. Missiles and artillery shells rain down across the battlefield. Reinforcements from the front line have showed up along with more help from humanity. Godzilla has finally made it to the base. He quickly slams through the outer wall and plows into the building. His swords, which are chipped and beginning to dull, continue to slice through everything in his path. His atomic breath cuts down anything left. After crashing through many layers he finally reaches the center radio dish. This massive radio dish broadcasts every command Kiryu gives to every active jaeger on the planet. Godzilla quickly pulls off the nuclear bomb on his chest and begins to set the timer. Just as he is finished pushing the massive buttons on it he hears a crash in front of him. He looks up and sees Rodan's fiery trail fly by. Moments later Mothra sails by. Godzilla sends out one last radio message to Wayfield.

"Mothra and Rodan are out. Pull back your men. My time has come."

"Roger that. Good luck."

Godzilla looks down at the timer.

10.

9.

8.

Godzilla holds the bomb close to his chest. He braces for the blast.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Godzilla closes his eyes as a massive wave of radioactive heat penetrates deep into his skin. His cells begin to lap up the energy. The shockwave levels the base and the surrounding area. The heat can be felt for miles. A thick white ring sprawls out from the flash as a mushroom cloud quickly sprouts. The flash dies down as the air around Godzilla begins to boil. Anything left in the blast is immediately disintegrated. Godzilla is thrown far from the detonation site and is sent slamming into the earth below. Chunks of land the size of city blocks are displaced by his mass. The charred remains of jaegers shatter like glass when he slams into them. Finally he slams into a hill and lies there as the heat from the blast begins to bake his back. He blacks out.

It wasn't for another few hours or so until he woke up again. Godzilla slowly opened his eyes and began to roll back over. His skin cracks. Ash had begun to settle on him. The mushroom cloud has almost dissolved into the sky. Ash falls from the sky. Godzilla, groaning in pain, slowly gets to his feet. Sheets of ash and rubble slide off of him. His exo-suit falls right off. He looks down and right where the bomb detonated is a huge burn. Black in color and sprawling across his chest. The insides of his arms are also burned black. Scales from his skin begin to flake off as he moves. His joints cry out in pain. Groaning in agony, Godzilla turns north and begins his trudge back home, leaving the smoldering crater of the jaeger facility behind him.

.

Yucca Mountain base: two days later.

.

After two days Godzilla finally spots his home. Rodan lies on the desert ground soaking up the sun but Mothra is nowhere to be seen. He lets out a roar and Rodan quickly jumps up and flies towards him. He lands at his feet and bows. He then looks up at Godzilla's radiation burns.

"Oh my god! You look like burned rubber! Come here let's get you fixed up."

Godzilla sits down but sees no-one else except Rodan.

"Rodan, where is Mothra?"

Rodan's face goes pale.

"She hasn't left her nest site since we got back. She flew back here and went straight there."

Godzilla stands up and begins to walk towards the circular hole entrance to the nest. He puts his head up against the side of the silk cover and listens. He hears Mothra crying. Why is she crying? Didn't she get over the death of her daughter? Just as he questions himself Rodan taps him on the shoulder. Godzilla turns around and standing right next to Rodan is Battra himself. Wrapped in a thick silk covering that makes him look like a burrito with legs, he squints his red eyes at Godzilla. He simply exhales.

"I see you survived the blast. Well, mostly."

Battra gestures to Godzilla's burn wounds.

"I would heal them for you but I don't have any wings. Until then I'm just stuck walking around. I don't understand how you can live walking all the time. It gets so boring. Like how do you-"

"Why is she crying. What happened down in that basement that has made her like this?"

Battra simply gives him a smug look.

"She made a choice."

.

Author's note: Not much to say really but thank you guys for still reading this thing. The end is near and believe me you don't want to miss it. It won't be long before I post another chapter but until then stay safe my friends.

Random: Why is Among Us so popular now. It's a two year old game that no-one really cared about. It's fun to play but why did it all the sudden get so damn popular. Oh well.


	32. Chapter 32-Set in Motion

Chapter 32: Set in Motion

.

The sky was a murky gray. Particles of ash and dust drifted down over the scorched landscape.

Gigan had arrived too late. He saw the mushroom cloud from over 200 miles away. By the time he landed onto the burned earth below he found nothing standing. The entire base had collapsed into a chasm below. Even though the mushroom cloud had faded smoke still rose from the crater. Gigan dropped to his knees. He lowered his head. Dust began to settle on his navy blue armor. Kiryu would not be happy. All his work on the jaegers, and on the Experiment, had been destroyed. Nothing remained except melted steel and despair. Gigan lifted himself off his knees and took off into the sky. One thing plagued his mind the entire time he flew.

He had failed.

.

Yucca Mountain: Two days after the fight.

.

Battra's healing process was very similar to Godzilla's. Mothra had sprayed a thick layer of silk over the stumps of his wings and severed legs. The back of his head and horn stump were also covered in silk. Because of him having to concentrate all his energy on healing he spends the majority of his days laying around. At night he goes into the egg nest to feed on the radiation and look after the eggs. Right now he was laying on the desert ground to soak up the sun's radiation. Just as he was about to go to sleep he hears Mothra flutter down next to him. He simply rolls back over and weakly stands up. Mothra tucks her wings behind her.

"What do you possibly want, Mothra."

"I want to talk about something you said."

"I say a lot of things."

"It was something you said back when we rescued you. Something about Leo."

Battra's heart jumps. It was only a matter of time.

"You said that if you couldn't defeat him that he could. What do you mean by that?"

Battra turns his head and swallows. His eyes narrow.

"When I was hooked up to Kiryu's base, my mind was opened up and was constantly being peered into. Every time he would access my mind I would get these flashes of images. Almost like when you blink really fast but one time the images slowed down. The flashing stopped. Then I had a vision. It felt like a dream sequence and it was about this divine moth that flew down from the heavens and the earth below was cast in his light. A green light. Creatures were blown apart by the radiance of it's shine. And when it emerged from the crater it caused it was a moth that looked nothing like either of us. It was...Leo. I can't remember the details exactly but all I can remember is that it had a green glow. And who has a green glow? His egg."

Mothra began to listen intently to everything he was saying. She soaked in all the details and tried to picture this creature in her mind. Just as she began to wander into her thoughts Battra grabs her head and moves it in front of his. His red eyes bored into her very soul.

"Listen to me Mothra, Leo isn't an ordinary kaiju. He is a god. He has the power to do things no one has ever done before. You need to protect him at all costs. His life is worth more than anyone else's from this point forward. If we fail in the next coming days during our attack, Leo will be the only one left to defeat Kiryu. He is destined for greatness, Mothra. He will accomplish wonders that only we can dream of."

Mothra shakes off Battra's arms. She steps back. Battra steps towards her.

"I always knew he would be powerful but I didn't know it was anything like that. Don't worry Battra, nothing will happen to them. Him and Junior are safe.

Battra lays back down on the ground. Mothra notices the noticeable bulges in the silk castes on his wings.

"They better be."

.

Mayan Command Center: Later that day.

.

Gigan landed and began his stroll into the base. Many jaegers surround the base as they continue to rebuild it. Gigan trudges through the many halls until finally entering the throne room. Kiryu sits upon a newly built unobtainium throne. He stands up to face him. Gigan bows at his feet.

"Mission report, Gigan."

"...the base is gone…"

"SPEAK UP!"

"The base is gone maste-"

Kiryu punches him as hard as he can. Gigan flies backwards and slams into the wall beside him. His vision goes blurry as a crack forms on his visor. Kiryu steps towards him and grabs him by the neck. He easily lifts him up. Kiryu's grip tightens.

"YOU FAILED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WAS IN THAT BASE!"

Gigan weakly responds. "...yes…"

"THAT BASE IS MY DOORWAY INTO NORTH AMERICA AND YOU TELL ME IT'S GONE?! YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF PARTS!"

Kiryu slams Gigan into the wall. He drags him across the surface and then throws him across the room. Kiryu fires a plasma cannon shot into his chest. Gigan coughs and slowly turns his head towards Kiryu.

"What is the status of the jaeger army I had there?"

"Destroyed. Godzilla and his allies detonated a nuke inside of it. I searched the wreckage and nothing was found."

Kiryu extends one of his chain swords and brings it above Gigan's head. Just before he brings the blade down he hesitates. A scary thought swirls in his mind. Where is Rodan?

"Where...is Rodan?" Kiryu frantically looks around the room. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"Defected...he must have told them where the base was-"

Kiryu kicks him as hard as he can. Gigan moans in pain. Kiryu fires his plasma cannon at random places inside the room. Boulders the size of parking garages collapse onto the stone floor.

"THAT TRAITOR! WHEN I SEE HIM I'M GOING TO PULL HIS LITTLE WEAK SPINE RIGHT OUT OF HIM WITH MY BARE CLAWS!"

Kiryu looks at Gigan on the floor and he retracts his blade. He moves towards the center of the room where the holo-projector is located. Gigan weakly stands up.

"I couldn't find Battra at all inside the wreckage."

Kiryu activates the holo-projector. The schematics of the oxygen destroyer slowly spin around.

"We don't need him anyways. We have everything we need."

"But what about the bomb? Isn't it still incomplete?"

Kiryu pushes a different button on the table. The schematics vanish.

"Nonsense. It's finished."

The table splits into four different parts and sinks into the floor. A smaller metal podium rises to fill the gap. Mounted to the podium, with dozens of cables and pipes running in and out of it, lies the oxygen destroyer. The purple glow of the micro oxygen fills the room with an eerie light. Kiryu steps back to marvel at his magnum opus.

"Just before I sent you to defend the base, I personally delved into Battra's mind for anything. I discovered the last pieces of information I needed to build it and now it is complete. In a week's time it will be ready for detonation. There is nothing they can do to stop me now!"

Kiryu lets out a mechanical laugh. It was such a loud and sinister laugh that he almost didn't hear the male muto take flight right outside the base.

.

Author's note: This took way too long to write but nonetheless it's here! I don't have much to say but an epic finale is on it's way. Stay tuned.

Random: Tame Impala is an artist I just recently started listening to and holy cow was I missing out on some insane tracks. Definetly check out his music if you get a chance. Specifically the album Currents.


	33. Chapter 33-Fear Battra

Chapter 33: Fear Battra

**.**

It took 16 hours for the muto to fly all the way to yucca mountain. When he finally caught sight of the mountain he began to fly as fast as he could. However, even though he meant no harm to Godzilla or his allies, they didn't know that.

Godzilla looked out towards the horizon and saw a familiar black figure flying towards him.

_How? I thought all the mutos were killed?_ He thought to himself. He turned his body towards the creature and began to charge up his atomic breath. Just as his dorsal plates began to pulse blue, Mothra and Battra sensed the muto's presence. Battra jerked his head towards it and raced towards him.

"GODZILLA! I HAVE AN URGENT MESSAGE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Godzilla ignored the creature. Battra gets in between the two of them and raises his front legs at Godzilla.

"STOP! HE MEANS NO HARM!"

Godzilla took a deep breath of air. He exhales and his atomic breath fires right out of his mouth. Just as he fires it Battra rams into him as hard as he can. The king of the monsters roars as he is shoved to the ground. The blue beam of his atomic breath carving into the ground below. The muto lands and begins to rush over to Godzilla. Godzilla sits up and decks the muto right in the face. The muto crumples to the ground. Battra stands in front of him and raises his legs to defend him. Godzilla sits up and clenches one of his fists.

"Move Battra or I will kill you as well!"

The muto turns his head weakly towards Godzilla. Their eyes lock.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you! There is something you need to know!"

Mothra rushes over and steps in front of Battra. She puts one of her front legs on Godzilla's chest. He turns his gaze towards her. Her antennae wilt slightly.

"Goji stop! Leave them alone!"

"Mothra these creatures are the reason why we are here in the first place! He came here to kill us! Now move!"

The muto sits up and takes a step back. Godzilla shoves Mothra to the side and begins to rush over towards him.

"You have only a week! That's it! We need to go now!"

Godzilla stops and hesitates for a second. He turns his gaze to Battra and then back to the muto. His vision darts between the two of them for a few very long and uncomfortable seconds.

"What does that mean?" His vision shifts to the muto. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"I heard Kiryu and Gigan talking! They fought over something but what I did hear was that their oxygen destroyer has a week left until it can be detonated! We need to go now! Trust me! This is our only chance to stop Kiryu and we can't waste any time!"

Godzilla lowers his fist.

"And why should I believe anything you just said? How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Look, if you choose to not believe me then billions will die! Including your children! Listen to me! Please! Believe me!"

Mothra steps forward. Her normal blue color shifted to an orange color. Her antennae are raised.

"How did you know we have children?"

"I told you, I have been spying on Kiryu. We need to go now!"

Battra steps forward.

"Wait...I watched your whole race get purged! How...how are you…"

"I asked myself the same question. Even though the jaegers betrayed us they couldn't kill all of us. Some of us got out. Some of us fought back. The remnants of our kind went deep underground. I chose to tunnel as close to their base as possible to gather intelligence to lead a counter-attack."

"How many of there are you left?" Battra asks. The muto turns his head slowly and a dismal look sprawls upon his trapezoid-shaped face.

"Not many. Last time we did a census there were only 12 of us left, 10 of which are male. We could fly away from the jaegers but they couldn't."

Godzilla impatiently steps forward.

"Look. I don't care about how many of you there are left. We need details, info, facts. What exactly did you hear while over there? I am not going to risk my friends or my families life on a vague statement."

The muto steps forward. Godzilla huffs. Mothra jumps onto his back and watches the muto intently. Battra steps off to the side. Moments later Rodan flies in to see what the commotion is about.

"First of all, I have a name. We aren't just mindless animals. My name is Rax and I would like you to call me that!" Rax spits angrily. Godzilla just scoffs.

"It was earlier today when I heard them fighting. Apparently Gigan was sent to defend the base you leveled not to long ago but he didn't get there in time. Kiryu threw him around the room in a fit of rage. I heard Gigan ask something about you Battra but Kiryu just brushed it off. He then did something and then I heard machines moving stuff. A dull vibrating noise filled the air and Kiryu mentioned something about the oxygen destroyer. He said that in a week it will be fully operational and ready to detonate."

Godzilla shifted uncomfortably. He clenches his jaw. Rodan turns towards Rax.

"So that gives us what...6 days to get there and destroy it? What about the jaegers? We would have to march right through their territory just to get there!"

"Not necessarily. Rodan, Mothra and me can fly. Godzilla can swim there but what about you Battra? How long before you think your wings will be fully developed?" Rax says. Battra sighs.

"I don't know. My legs have regenerated and my horn is almost fully grown but my wings are only half developed. It will be another three days before I can fly but my muscles will still be weak. It will be weeks before I can return to my former state."

Battra hangs his head. An awkward silence fills the air. Rodan suddenly blurts out an idea.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea! I noticed when Godzilla returned from the nuke explosion that he was a little more muscular than before."

Mothra blushes and hides her face behind one of Godzilla's dorsal plates. Battra rolls his eyes.

"I also noticed how he knocked Rax down in just one punch. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't stronger too. Now why don't we take that same logic and use it on Battra. What if we detonate a small nuclear bomb on him so he absorbs it's radiation? He might even emerge more powerful than before."

Godzilla and Mothra both shift their gaze to each other. Battra grins. Rodan begins to sweat uncomfortably.

"I mean uhh...we don't have to do that...we can wait the three days but that's just my opinion." Battra moves closer to Rodan.

"I like your thinking but there is just one flaw. I am still in a frail state. How do I know this won't kill me?"

Suddenly a figure moves towards them. A jaeger in the USA's army green color scheme trudges towards them. A familiar voice booms from it.

"We don't know but that makes it more likely that it will work. We didn't just sacrifice hundreds of American lives freeing your ass just to have you sit around. I like your idea Rodan. We have tactical nuclear bombs that don't do too much damage and it will be perfect for this plan. Give us a day to retrieve it and we will go forward with your plan." says General Wayfield. Rax swallows at the phrase "Give us a day."

"A day? We only have 6 until the world ends! We can't wait that long! We need to move now before it's too late!" Rax spurts. Wayfield moves closer to Rax.

"Why is there a muto in allied territory? I thought they were your race's mortal enemy?"

"They are but from what he says he means no harm. Look Wayfield, we don't have time to wait for a smaller nuke. Is there one here at the base that we can use instead?'

"Unless you want one that will almost guarantee Battra to die then no. All the nukes we have here are retired Cold War ones designed to level entire cities. The one we gave you Godzilla was one of those."

Battra moves towards Wayfield. He uses his legs to slice off the silk bandages on his wings. The small underdeveloped wings droop down. They are only a third the size of his normal ones. He turns his head towards the towering jaeger.

"Then we'll use it. We need to move and if I know Kiryu then he is already preparing his defenses for our arrival. I need as much power as possible to get through them."

Mothra puts one of her legs on his shoulder. He looks at her.

"No...we can't risk it."

"This is my choice. Wayfield...fetch the bomb."

And so Operation Dark Phoenix was formed. A spit of land north of the mountain was selected as the detonation zone. In less than two hours the nuke was set up and Battra was transported to the site. The entire time he watched the sunset. After all, it might have been the last time he would ever be able to do so.

But luckily for him, he would live another day.

The nuke detonated and almost instantly Battra was consumed within the fireball. The shockwave shattered windows over 1,000 miles away. The towering mushroom cloud rose over a deep, smoldering crater. Ash and chunks of the dry arid desert began to fall from the sky above. Geiger counters went wild for a few seconds after detonation...and then went silent. Wayfield, who was in a bunker watching the event, peered through the glass and saw something horrific.

Sparks. Purple and red sparks were flashing within the rising cloud of smoke. Flashing like lightning and illuminating the ground below. Godzilla and Mothra emerged from their hiding places and rushed over to the crater to see Battra. Smoke and ash filled the air. Just as Godzilla was making his way over he felt the presence of something he only felt near Kiryu or Ghidorah those many years ago. The presence of an alpha. His heart dropped. He got closer to the crater. He turned his gaze to Mothra and she had the same worried look on her face. Finally he peered over the edge but saw nothing but darkness, and then two purple eyes gazing right back at him.

Purple and red sparks shot out from the crater into the night sky. Then a rush of air disturbed the smoke. Godzilla and Mothra looked upwards only to see nothing except the black sky above. Moments later they heard something land behind them. Slowly, Godzilla and Mothra turned around. Godzilla's eyes shot open and Mothra gasped in fear.

Battra was standing before them. His figure is significantly larger. His red eyes penetrated deep into their frightened souls. Purple bolts of lightning shot out of the ends of his now large and jagged wings and connected with the ground below. He towered over his younger sister. His wings pulsed a luminous red and yellow. He clacks his pincer and turns his sinister gaze to Godzilla. Mothra steps back behind him. Godzilla nervously swallows.

"Battra...how do you feel?"

Battra flaps his wings and tucks them behind him. Red and purple sparks continue to shoot out of his body.

"Powerful."

Battra takes off into the night sky. The dark lord has been reborn.

Fear Battra.


	34. Chapter 34-The Plan

Chapter 34: The Plan

.

Stopping Kiryu and his bomb would not be an easy task.

In order to get to the bomb there are many things standing in the Kaiju Court's way. One being the jaeger army that is stationed right outside of Columbia. After the fall of the jaeger command facility Kiryu pulled his army back to a spot where the new radio tower could reach them. This left the entirety of Central America free of any threat. Although humanity has begun their invasion plans the kaiju have not.

With the help of Battra and humanity, a new exo suit for Godzilla is currently being made to assist him in his fight against Kiryu. Rodan has been tasked with sifting through the rubble of the jaeger command facility for jaegers to use to build the suit. Humanity disassembles them and frankenstein's them together to make the pieces of the suit. Battra assists with designing and, when it is complete, putting the suit on Godzilla. Finally, when it's five days until detonation, Godzilla calls his group together, along with General Wayfield inside of a jaeger suit, to plan out just what they are going to do. Godzilla is the first to begin the discussion.

"So. We have five days left. Today I have been informed that humanity has pooled their military forces in order to lead their own attack along with us. But that leads one thing left to discuss. What are we going to do?" Godzilla said.

"Well what do we know about the territory we are entering? Anything at all?" Wayfield said. Battra clacks his pincer.

"Rodan, Rax and I are the only ones who have any knowledge of the region and this is what we do know. Before he betrayed me we were working on a defense network that specifically targeted you two." Battra shifts his glare between Godzilla and Mothra. Both of them frown.

"What? Do you think I was going to leave my territory unguarded from my biggest enemies? I had to work hard to capture that land."

Wayfield jumps forward and grabs Battra.

"Yeah, work my ass! Do you have any idea how many people you killed? MILLIONS! The entire continent was sterilized because of your "work". If it weren't because of Big G behind me I would squash you right now!" Battra pushes Wayfield off of him. He activates his chain sword in response. Godzilla grabs Wayfield and yanks him back. Battra flares his wings.

"I had family in Brazil, Battra and because of you they are gone. Once this war is over Battra you better count your days." Wayfield retracts his sword. Godzilla breathes a sigh of relief.

"What exactly is this defense network you made Battra?" Rodan inquires. Battra tucks his wings back behind him.

"It uses large networks of Anti-Kaiju missile batteries and seismic charges. Whole sections of the Columbian and north west portions of South America are filled with these defenses. However there is a flaw in the defenses that I left in case something like this were to happen. Each of the missile batteries are powered by fusion reactors that we acquired from jaegers we killed. If you use thermal imaging you can spot the batteries. But take caution. Destroying the reactor will cause it to explode and set everything around it on fire. If you plan to carve your way through then there will be significant damage to the environment."

"There comes a time where a situation only gets so worse until nothing can make it even more dire. If there were still civilians living in the countries that we are about to glass then I would say no but, I can't believe I am about to say this, do whatever it takes to stop Kiryu." Wayfield shrugs his shoulders.

Rax butts in. "Wait, is there a reason why we can't just nuke this bomb instead of defusing it? I feel it would be a lot easier."

"Because that would release micro oxygen to leave the entire southern hemisphere sterile or grossly mutated for thousands of years." Trust me Rax, I am not the only one who thought of that idea." Battra replies. Rax mumbles something. Godzilla is getting angry that no planning is being done.

"Look. We only have five days to save the world so we need to get to work. Can I see a map of South America please?"

Battra sets down a small metal disk and pushes the top part of it. A light blue holographic map of South America shoots up out of the disk and begins to rotate slowly.

"Thank you. Because we know that Central America is clear we are using it as a staging ground for this invasion. But what are we going to do? Well I have an idea. Because I am the only kaiju here that can't fly that leaves me with only two options. Cross it by land or swim there. I am going to take the second option only because the land invasion option will most likely result in me being hit with missiles and dying. I am going to cross the continent to California and enter the Pacific. I will swim around the bottom of South america and then make landfall in the east coast of Brazil. We know that Kiryu's headquarters is here."

Godzilla points at a red dot roughly in the center of Brazil.

"I am going to march there with my exo suit on and fight everything in my way. However before we declare victory there are some objectives that we need to complete first. Mothra and Battra. You two are going to work together with the humans to push through into Columbia. Because you two have reflective abilities you can shield yourselves and the humans behind you from the blast of the missiles. Carve a path large enough for the armies to get through. Rodan. You are going to assist me in my charge through Brazil until we reach Kiryu's base. Once we arrive your new task is to find and eliminate the jaeger control tower. Once it falls, the jaegers fall."

Rodan nods his head. Godzilla takes a breath.

"Battra, once you reach the base you need to find the bomb and begin defusing it. Mothra you are going to defend him from any threat. Remember, he is doing the most important task in the entire op. If he fails then the world is doomed."

"What do we do if Gigan or Kiryu show up?" Mothra asks.

"Fight like the world depends on it because it does. Leave Kiryu to me. I can't risk you dying again." Godzilla brings one of his hands to Mothra's face. She nuzzles his hand. Battra just rolls his eyes and Rodan awkwardly whistles.

"If all goes according to plan then we will be able to stop the bomb and save the world. But we can't let Kiryu escape. He must be defeated. If anyone completes their mission before anyone else then help Mothra defend Battra."

Rax once again butts in. Godzilla sighs.

"What about us? I can find my fellow mutos and get them to help us. I know where they are hiding."

Godzilla was about to speak but he stopped and hesitated. Rax opened and closed his jaw just a little bit.

"If you know where they are and if you can convince them to help us then fine. But if they are not able to be convinced then leave them. For now you are going to go with me and Rodan and you can split off once we arrive at the base."

Rax nods his head. Godzilla turns to the group.

"Any questions or comments? I am leaving the specifics for the humans to you Wayfield. But do not advance ahead of Battra or Mothra. They are your sword and shield."

No-one says anything. Godzilla clenches his jaw.

"Then it's settled. Once the humans are in position we will begin the assault. May god help us all."

Wayfield and the rest of the kaiju leave. Godzilla and Battra are the only ones left around the map. Battra taps the disk again and the map disappears.

"After this is over Battra, what are you going to do?"

"Find out the answer to that question. All I have known is war. What about you Godzilla? What is the great King of the Monsters going to do?"

Godzilla turned his gaze away from Battra and watched Mothra. She was making her way back towards the nest site to watch over her eggs. He turned his gaze to Rodan who was helping Wayfield move jaeger parts around. Finally he turned his gaze to the human city just a few hundred miles from them. Godzilla stared off into the sunset and muttered one word.

"Rest."


	35. Chapter 35-The Great Crusade

Chapter 35: The Great Crusade

.

Three days until detonation.

It was only a day before when the Great Crusade began. No-one knows who coined the name but it stuck amongst the men and the kaiju. Just as Godzilla entered the ocean through San Francisco bay Mothra and Battra had finally arrived at the staging area at the border of Colombia. On the way over Battra and Mothra noticed the massive armies that humanity had pooled for this invasion. Millions of soldiers had been sent by hundreds of countries to help put an end to Kiryu's reign once and for all. Dozens of reprogramed jaegers slowly trudged along with hundreds of trucks, tanks, cars and countless soldiers on foot. Aircraft whizzed by their wings and the shiny metal glint of warships in the waters caught their eye. Even though just a few weeks ago these soldiers would have shot at them but now they salute. Just at the border of Panama lied a large flat area set aside for the two moths. Battra and Mothra banked and landed next to each other. Battra clacked his pincer as he saw General Wayfield's dark green jaeger step forward. He bowed at the two of them.

"I see you managed to gather a lot of troops, Wayfield. How are they?"

"Many of them were sent by their governments to fight for you. We have soldiers from China, Russia, Germany, France, The United Kingdom as well as us here from the United States. Many other countries sent troops but many of them just got off the boats they were sent here on."

Mothra moves her head to see behind Wayfield's jaeger. Many of the trucks behind him start to dismount their troops. She notices how many of them have different colored uniforms and flags on them.

"Who's in charge here?" Mothra asks. Both Wayfield and Battra turn to her.

"You. After all you are the Queen of the Monsters."

Mothra takes a breath from shock and looks towards her brother. He casts Wayfield an angry glance and steps towards him. He turns his head to face Battra.

"You put her in charge? Of all these troops? Are you mad? She hasn't led an army or commanded anyone a single day in her life! I created an empire! I led thousands of soldiers! I ruled one and a half continents! I am the better leader instead of my housewife of a sister!

Flashes of the crowning ceremony all those years ago pop into her head. He said something very similar to that once Mothra was crowned the next heir to the throne. The jealousy in his eyes, the anger in his figure were all the same. Even though that ceremony was over 65 million years ago it still lingers in her mind.

"You see Battra, that is the reason why we didn't give you this army to lead. Why would we give the most intelligent and destructive kaiju on Earth an army large enough to conquer the Earth with?"

"Because I know what to do with them that's why! You have no idea what you are getting yourselves into. She will be the downfall of our army. We cannot fail. If we fail then I can't defuse the bomb and if I can't defuse the bomb then we are all dead."

"Battra quit making me seem like I am some incompetant waste of oxygen. I know how to lead an army and I know how to issue orders and form battle plans. Godzilla didn't just make me his mate just because I looked nice you know."

"Since when did you learn these things? Godzilla is gone half the time defending your crumbling empire while you wallow in your own tears inside of your nest. Face it Mothra, you aren't emotionally stable enough or militarily gifted enough to lead this attack. You will be the downfall of this whole operation."

A jolt of pain hits her heart after hearing those words. How could he make fun of her grieving the death of her daughter? The color in her wings began to fade.

"How could you say that to me after I chose your life over my daughters? I chose you over the life of one of my only children because I couldn't bear to lose the other ones. You should be thankful Battra because that decision still haunts me to this day. You are, and always will be, in debt to me."

Battra shifts his gaze to the ground. He lowers his head in shame. Wayfield glances over to Mothra.

"We should get moving. Once you and Battra take off, our jaegers will follow you. They will be doing the majority of the leg work with clearing out the missile batteries. Just focus on keeping the enemy jaegers at bay. If everything goes to plan it should take two days to carve a path through Colombia."

Mothra glances again at the soldiers behind him.

"What about all these soldiers and their machines? Aren't they coming too?"

"No. To bring the infantry with us will just slow us down. They will follow us but at their own pace. Their goal is to sweep the country clean and to cut off any escape route Kiryu or his minions might try to get to. The jets will constantly criss-cross the country and the area ahead of us to help us scan. The ships are moving towards the brazilian coast to help bombard the shore and to help launch planes deeper into the continent. I'm sure Godzilla will appreciate the help."

"I see. Battra, you said that when we destroy a missile platform that it's going to explode?"

"Yes. It should explode with the force of a small hydrogen bomb."

Wayfield and Mothra gasp at this revelation.

"A HYDROGEN BOMB?! So you're telling me that we will be setting off hydrogen bombs the entire time we destroy one of these things?"

"Did I stutter?"

"But Battra, the environmental damage...how many of these things are there?" Mothra's limbs shake as she asks. Battra looks up and makes eye contact with his glowing red eyes.

"Hundreds. I designed it that way because I wanted the blast to kill whoever was brave enough to destroy it. Each missile battery is placed in a spot to maximize the spread of radioactive fallout across the surrounding area. Some are even placed to force the fallout into the air to spread to other continents. What's funny is that there are a lot of these batteries designed to only explode. If I can't have this world then no-one could."

A silence fills the area. Mothra shifts her gaze to Wayfield. He activates one of his swords and grabs Battra. He holds the blade up against his head. The edge vibrating just enough to cause a small wound to open.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED LITTLE BASTARD! GIVE ME ONE REASON...ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T GUT YOU LIKE A FISH RIGHT NOW! GODZILLA ISN'T HERE TO STOP ME SO GET TALKING!"

"Hey! Easy now! If I die we all die you understand jarhead? I did what I did to ensure that my empire would never fall."

"YEAH BUT OUR WORLD WILL FALL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RADIOACTIVE FALLOUT WILL SEEP INTO THE EARTH BATTRA? YOU WILL RENDER SOUTH AMERICA UNINHABITABLE FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS! YOU VILE CREATURE!"

Wayfield throws Battra to the ground. Everyone stops what they are doing to watch the event unfold. Battra stands up and brushes the rubble off of himself. Lighting begins to shoot from his body into the ground. His eyes begin to glow violently red. Wayfield transforms his jaeger's other arm into a plasma cannon. Just before the two can destroy one another Mothra jumps in between them.

"Stop it! Both of you! That's an order! Battra! You need to calm your temper and tame your lust for power, and you Wayfield! You need to put away your weapons and stop harming Battra! This bickering is slowing us down."

"Don't you understand? Once we get through this hell-hole and finally get to fight Kiryu for the fate of the planet there won't be a planet left to save! We'll be lucky if the fallout stays in South America!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it, huh? I don't like this any more than you do but if this is the only way to destroy these defenses then so be it!. You yourself said that we have the authority to do any action required to ensure Kiryu's destruction. Now get up you two and get a move on."

Battra and Wayfield both get up. Mothra flairs her wings and takes off into the sky. Battra soon follows. Wayfield looks at the small jaeger force behind him and gives them the green light to move. The Great Crusade has begun.

The first defense turret was spotted less than 20 miles from the staging area. Even though dense trees and rock formations covered the structure it was still distinguishable from the green foliage. The gun metal grey base along with the 6 barrel box that rotated was easily spotted. Even though these defenses are equipped with weapons that can turn Mothra into a fine red mist they were not designed to kill her. Because of this flaw Battra and Mothra were easily able to fly fast enough to dodge the deadly anti-kaiju missiles it fired. But how to destroy it?

Battra was the first one to destroy one. While still flying around it he was able to bore a hole deep enough with his prism beams to damage the stability of the core. He knew the countdown had started when orange and yellow ribbons of energy were beginning to fire out of the hole and hit the ground. Battra and Mothra quickly flew as far away as possible. Once they reached the safety of the staging area they turned around to watch the show unfold.

To understand the meltdown of a fusion reactor is to think of the reactor as a micro-sized star. Hydrogen is fused into helium inside of the immense heat of the reactor. This produces immense heat that can be used to boil water into steam and spin a turbine to create electricity. This entire setup is not possible without an incredibly strong magnetic field. Disrupting that field will result in burning plasma escaping into the air around it. As the plasma escapes, it cools off enough to transform back into a gas. This hydrogen gas is extremely flammable and volatile when it comes in contact with air. Battra's prism beams were strong enough to melt through the outer plating of the reactor shield and destroy the magnetic field. Battra and Mothra watched from the staging point as a small yellow light began to glow brighter and brighter in the distance. Then, with a flash bright enough to be seen from outer space, the reactor explodes.

Instead of forming a mushroom cloud, the explosion looks more like a half-sphere of glowing orange and yellow lights. The shockwave hit them but it was the immense heat that they felt first. Mothra cringed as she felt the blast of heat immediately slam into her. Both her and Battra threw their wings in front of them to shield them from the blast. Wind rushed past their faces. After only a few seconds the blinding light dissipated but what they saw was worse.

Fire. The entire jungle they had entered in was scorched and in flames. The ground was a mix of black scorched earth or burning trees. Mothra noticed how some animals were caught in the blast and were slowly burning on the ground below. Ash began to fall from the sky. Mothra noticed how some clumps of ash were burning.

"Why is the ash burning Battra?"

"That is the fallout I was talking about. The difference between nuclear reactors and fusion reactors is the lack of radioactive elements. Simple hydrogen and helium are not radioactive. This fallout however is chunks of debris that are burning. This burning debris can spread for thousands of miles across the globe. But look around, you remember the lush jungle that lied in front of us? It will never return. The climate is damaged. I wouldn't be surprised if a desert formed due to the lack of water and organic matter."

Battra shook his wings. Flakes of ash fluttered off of them. He turned to Mothra and the two took off. This time Wayfield and his men followed them into the fray. Even though this explosion was destructive, it was nothing compared to what was going on in Brazil.

.

Godzilla made landfall in Brazil just shortly after the first fusion reactor was destroyed. Chinese, Russian, and United States destroyers were pounding the coastline with artillery. Jaegers were emerging from the ruined coastal city of Salvador and firing their plasma cannons at the ships. Fighter jets and various bombers were doing everything they could to draw their fire.

Until Godzilla arrived.

The jaegers watched as the warships began to move up and down. Then, with a small tsunami, Godzilla crawled onto the shore and immediately decked a jaeger in the face. Godzilla felt it's faceplate crumple and he grinned. More fun was soon to come for him. A screech from the sky announced the arrival of yet another friendly face. Rodan dove from the sky and latched onto a jaeger. He used his talons to rip it's upper body clean off. He discarded the torso and Godzilla finished it off with a mighty stomp. But there was still one more friend left to join the fight. With a loud vibrating roar Rax landed to Godzilla's right and charged up his electromagnetic pulse attack. The trio watched as three jaegers in front of him powered off and crashed to the ground. The trio stood side-by-side. Once all enemies of each other but now allies.

Godzilla raises his tail and brings both of his fists in front of him. His dorsal plates pulsing. Rodan brings one of his wings in front of his face like a matador holds his cape. The other wing he extends in front of him. Rax raises both of his wings and slams his front legs onto the ground. The reddish-orange light pulsing in his eyes and limbs. All three of them, striking their battle poses, became the image that newspapers and articles show across the world. Godzilla in the center, Rodan to his left and Rax to his right. Nothing could stop them now.

.

Author's note: The Final battle begins. This is part 1 of a three part finale. It has been a long journey my friends and the end is in sight. See y'all soon.

Random: Finally got around to watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and I took a lot of influence from that show for the final stances that Godzilla, Rodan, and Rax were doing. I think of it as their signature pose. I also took in a lot of influence for how fighting is done in that show so it's going to be a blast to write the final fights. Get ready because it's going to be very entertaining.


	36. Chapter 36-Reclaimers

Chapter 36: Reclaimers

.

Two days until detonation.

.

Half of the defense turrets blocking their path have been taken out but not without cost. A wildfire has begun consuming whatever is left of the environment. Satellite imaging has revealed just the extent of the damage the fire and the fusion explosions have done to the environment. Every hour or so since the start of the crusade another fusion explosion is detected. The raging wildfire has spread deep into the Amazon rainforest and has burned down a significant amount of it. But even though this is a disaster that will take years to recover from, there is one good thing that has emerged from it.

Because of the jungle burning down, most of the defense turrets have been exposed. . This has allowed humanity to get more involved with retaking their continent. Battra and Mothra have perfected their killing move on the turrets. Nightfall though is when the things get difficult for the two of them.

At night Mothra and Battra have to search for a deep cave or chasm to hide in because both of them glow brightly in the night. They would take shelter below the tree line but because most of the trees are either burned down or too small they can't. Plus Mothra glows cyan and Battra is a mixture of red, yellow and purple. So far they haven't been attacked at night but things changed for them once they got halfway to Brazil.

Mothra and Battra were hiding out in a cave listening to the steady march of the troops over them. Motha had curled herself into a ball in the corner and Battra was lying face down in the stone. A slight rain had started that night so the two of them began to drift off to the rain when something felt off. Far off in the distance two heavy thuds were felt. These far away sounds woke up Battra and Mothra instantly. Six cracks were heard and just seconds later explosions rocked the cave. Soldiers shouted and began to fire into the howling dark. Battra stood up and flared his wings.

"Mothra get up! We're being attacked!"

Mothra got up and the two of them climbed to the edge of the cave and peered out. They saw the silhouettes of two jaegers in the dark just a few thousands yards from their position. The blue glow of their visors is easily noticeable in the pitch black. The duo jumped into the air and soared towards the two attackers. The first one fired a missile at Battra but he simply dodged the weapon. As he came closer it whipped out it's sword and slashed but Battra ducked just in time. Two well-placed slashes to the head later and the jaeger simply falls to the ground. Battra lands and watches Mothra land on the other one's back and carve it's neck open. Glowing fluid spurts out and it also crashes to the ground. Battra flies over to inspect the body.

"Where did you learn that move? I've only seen you do graceful slices and cuts but never something this savage."

"You aren't _entirely_ useless Battra."

Battra chuckles and turns to take off. Mothra turns as well but something catches her eye. Something she didn't notice until just now. Her front legs cut through that jaeger's armor way easier than normal. In fact it only took a swing that was barely even lethal. She turns back towards her fallen foe.

"Battra wait! Something is off about this one."

She flares her wings and uses her bioluminescence to light up the body. Battra turns and he widens his eyes in surprise.

The usually bulky and armored jaeger was now skinny with most of its internal components showing. It's normal navy blue armor was stripped away. The only thing still protected is the now powered down fusion reactor housed in it's chest. The neck was also unarmored. The head was also stripped of it's armor panels. Battra got close to it's corpse and slowly dragged one of his front legs down the length of the chest.

"All it's armor is gone. Not even it's neck armor is there anymore. Judging by how only one of its arms has the railing for the chainsword makes me believe that it only has one. I don't see any plasma fuel canisters either. Not even any spare missiles."

Mothra stares puzzled at the jaeger.

"Why would Kiryu strip his army of their weapons and armor?"

I don't know. Very odd behaviour for someone who should be loading his men up with as much weaponry as they can carry."

Battra flew over to his fallen jaeger and found the same results. No armor and minimal weaponry. _Why would Kiryu compromise his soldiers like ths? _He thought. He flew over to it's severed head and also saw how there was also minimal internal plating around the brain unit.

"There's no brain armor either. Everything not vital for functioning has been removed. I've known Kiryu his entire life but I have no idea why he would do this to his soldiers. He could be desperate for soldiers so he's cutting corners but the majority of his jaeger factories were destroyed when we began our push into Mexico. I don't know why he's doing this but it's got me worried."

Battra flew back over to Mothra and the two of them flew back to their cave. The next morning they continued their march towards Kiryu's fortress. Turret after turret fell at their feet as the day wore on. By the time the sun began to set down, they spotted the silhouettes of Godzilla, Rodan, and Rax in front of them. Their journey, although perilous, was not nearly as hard as Battra and Mothra's.

.

Two days until detonation.

.

Just a few hours after landing in Brazil, Godzilla, Rodan, and Rax had cleared out the city of Salvador of jaegers. Landing craft arrived on the beaches and began unloading soldiers and weapons for the humans to use. One piece of equipment that was unloaded was also very important.

Shipped in dozens of different pieces, a new exo suit for Godzilla had been created for him to use in his fights. Designed to withstand a nuclear blast, this new and improved version fit him more comfortably and had more protection for his head, chest, arms, and legs. Mounted on it's chest sits a repurposed fusion reactor. Painted on the chest and on the arm plates is an image of Kiryu's head with a red slash through it. Although last minute, an image of Mothra was painted on the chestplate just above his heart. It was Rodan who suggested the idea. Rodan and Rax helped the Big G into his armor but he complained the entire time. Once he was suited up he stood against the shining sun for his friends to admire.

"Lookin good bro! Ready to kick some ass?" Rodan asks while clenching one of his fists.

"Yeah! I want to tear something apart!" Rax exclaims while jumping. Godzilla turns and faces the wilderness beyond the city.

"You two will get your chances but remember, we are in enemy territory and we have only two days to get to that bomb. We need to get moving now. If we continue our march west we should reach the ruined city of Brasilia by tomorrow night. That following day is the final day. From what our intel suggests, that "Mayan temple base" should be around that area. Once we spot the base we need to act."

"Wait, if that day we attack is the day the bomb goes off, do we know when _exactly_ it goes off? Like does it explode at noon or like dinnertime or what?" Rodan inquires. Godzilla clenches his jaw.

"We don't have an exact time as of right now. As we get closer the humans can use their own technology to get a better view of the weapon. If I had to guess we have until the end of the day to stop the clock. Maybe around sunset because Kiryu might say something dramatic like "Your time on this Earth sets just like the sun does and when the sun rises there will be a new species to see it." or something lame like that."

The trio laugh at Godzilla's almost spot-on impression of the metal tyrant. Godzilla smiles and turns west and begins to move out of the city. Rodan and Rax take flight and follow him into the setting sun.

.

One day until detonation.

.

Godzilla, Rodan and Rax have encountered no resistance on their journey to the capital city but what they did find shocked them. Destroyed towns and villages were a common theme along with wrecked cars and hundreds of scorch marks on the ground. Rodan commented how they look identical to the marks that Gigan's heat vision makes when it hits the ground. What made it worse was the presence of bone fragments or even entire decaying corpses. Battra wasn't kidding when he said that South America was sterilized. As they got closer to the capital they finally spotted their first defense turret. Rodan was the one to spot it before anyone else. It was built on top of a 20 story apartment building. It's six metal barrels slowly swiveling from left to right.

"Godzilla stay here. Remember those missiles are anti-kaiju ones. Just one good shot to your shoulder joint and your arm is gone. I will take care of it."

"Wait, what about Rax? What's he going to do?"

Rodan turned and flared his wings. A grin forms on his red face.

"Watch."

Rodan screeches and takes flight. The turret swivels towards Rodan and begins to fire at him. It fires two missiles at him. Rodan does a barrel roll and the missiles fly right underneath his wings. Rodan laughs and banks around the building. The turret fires two more rounds as Rodan flies away from the building. As Rodan whizzes over his two friends below he suddenly shoots high into the air. Godzilla ducks as the two missiles fly right over his head and continue off into the distance. Rodan looks down and sees the missiles fly by and off into the distance. He screeches and goes into a dive. He tucks his wings in and, once he gets back to the original height he was at, sticks his wings out and starts to fly straight towards the building as fast as he can.

"Watch this!"

Rodan flaps as fast as he can and once he gets just a few hundred yards from the building he tucks his wings in. He closes his eyes and concentrates all his heat on his head and wings. He roars and, like a hot knife through butter, plows right through the building's center. He exits the other side in a ball of fire and spins around to see his work.

"YEAH! IT WORKED! TAKE THAT YOU WASTE OF PARTS!"

The building starts to implode. The top level where the turret is rested on collapses and swallows the turret entirely. The trio watch as the building is reduced to a pile of rubble below. Rodan, still simmering and leaving a trail of ash, lands next to the rubble and smiles. Godzilla rushes over along with Rax.

"Oh my god Rodan that was insane! I've never seen you do that before! When did you learn how to do this?"

"I didn't. I just closed my eyes and heated up my head and wings as hot as I could. Even if I couldn't heat them up I still would have plowed through that building."

Rax walks over to the rubble and prods it with one of his front legs.

"Are you sure it's destroyed? I'll pulse it just in case."

Rax raises his front leg and stomps it down. The clear dome of electromagnetic disturbance swallows the building. Godzilla braces and feels his armor power off. A tight pain hits him in the chest. He winces and grabs it.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Tomorrow the humans will be here so we can't leave an active turret laying around. Rodan what are you going to call your new attack?"

"Probably the Bullet. I don't know what else to call it but that seems appropriate. I'm still so happy that this worked! I was expecting it to not work."

Godzilla chuckles and starts to move west again. The other two follow him until, right as the sun is setting, they get their first view of Brasilia. Just as they arrive at the border of the town they spot two very familiar glowing moths just a few miles to the right of them. Just as night sets in the two of them finally make their way to the trio. Battra and Mothra land next to Godzilla and shake their wings free of ash and dust.

"What happened to you two? Why are your wings covered in ash?" Godzilla brushes ash off of Mothra's wings. She climbs onto his back and rests her head on top of his.

"What happened was that we had to burn down nearly all of the amazon rainforest to get here. I wouldn't be surprised if all of it goes down."

"Wait what? Why is there fire? Did Kiryu attack you?"

"No. Every time we destroyed one of those turrets it exploded."

"The one we destroyed didn't explode…" Rax murmurs to himself.

The entire group goes silent. Battra's cold eyes stare at Rax.

"Why are you guys staring at me? Rodan knocked it down and I EMP'd it with my ability. Did I do something wrong?"

Battra steps forward and sticks out one of his legs.

"Wait...your EMP worked on those things? I thought you said it wouldn't?"

"I...erm...uhh...I meant...umm...I"

Godzilla grabs him and holds him by his neck. Anger welling up inside him.

"You liar! Why didn't you tell us this beforehand? We could have sent you with Mothra and Battra to help clear out these turrets _without_ glassing the land!"

"I didn't want to put myself at risk like that! There were hundreds of those things! I could have died! It doesn't matter anyway because we are all here right?"

Godzilla tightens his grip even more. Rax gasps for air. Battra slices off one of his legs and grabs Rax from Godzilla. He throws him to the ground and shoots him with his prism beams. Rax cries out in pain.

"You coward! You dirty little coward! We could have done this so much easier but no you wanted to make sure that you weren't killed. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION WAS CAUSED BECAUSE OF YOUR LIE?" Battra opens up his pincer and gets on top of Rax. Before he can wrap it around his neck Godzilla pushes him off.

"STOP! Get up you!" He picks Rax up off the ground with serious force. He struggles to stand. Blood still gushes from his stub. Godzilla sticks out his finger and gets up in his face.

"How many more lies have you told us? Is there a muto death squad waiting for us over there? Have you been spying on us from the start?"

"N-None! I'm n-not doing anything w-wrong!"

"Get out of here. I don't trust you anymore." Rax steps back in shock. Tears start to well up in his eyes. "I said get out of here! You coward! GO!"

Rax takes a few steps back and then turns away from the group and flies off. Blood still dripping from his wound. The remaining kaiju watch him fly off. Mothra gets down and puts one of her arms on Godzilla's chest.

"You shouldn't have sent him away."

"I don't care. I need kaiju who tell the truth. If he lied about that then how do we know he hasn't lied about anything else?"

Mothra held her tongue. Her vision darted to Battra. He was staring off into the distance at the silhouette of Kiryu's fortress.

"What's on your mind?"

"It feels so strange to be here again. I used to rule this land and now I'm fighting to take it back."

Godzilla turns to face the fortress looming in the distance. Rodan and Mothra both turn to face it as well. In just a few hours they will be fighting there to reclaim their world. In just a few hours the fate of the world will rest in these four kaiju's hands.

The final battle has begun.


	37. Chapter 37-War

Chapter 37: War

.

Zero days until detonation.

.

Destiny lies in front of them. Kiryu, the oxygen destroyer, all of it. However, many things also stand in their way.

First, the last remaining jaegers. In order for humanity's forces to enter and contribute to the battle they must be destroyed. Next is Gigan. His whereabouts are unknown but Godzilla thinks that he is inside of the fortress waiting for them to arrive or he is guarding the oxygen destroyer. In order for any of the kaiju to fight Kiryu they must eliminate Gigan. Lastly, and most importantly, is time. They only have until sunset to kill Kiryu and disable the oxygen destroyer. If they fail, then the world is doomed. Not to mention how none of the kaiju know where Kiryu is or where he even will be on the battlefield. Will he be inside the fortress commanding his troops? Will he flee the battlefield and try to regroup his forces? Or will he roam the battlefield and hunt down each kaiju one by one?

Battra is convinced that he is going to be doing that latter. This is Kiryu's final stand and he is going to give his all to ensure that he wins. Even if that means he dies in the process. His mission is to eliminate all life on Earth and he will do everything in his power to complete it.

Even though the odds are against the group, there is one thing that they do have and that is the layout of the fortress and how to attack it. The first close up images have been captured and many things have been discovered about the mayan fortress.

The jaegers are controlled via a short range tower erected less than half a mile from the base. If this tower falls then the jaegers will shut down. The oxygen destroyer has been mounted on top of the fortress on a metal baseplate. It's eerie purple glow is easily visible from the ground below. The number of jaegers has also been figured out. Wayfield confirms that there are twenty of them inside the perimeter of the fortress. After all the intelligence gathering was completed, they had six hours to stop Kiryu.

Only six hours until the end of the world.

"Here is the plan. I hope all of you listen carefully because one mistake and that is it. We have no redo's. This is the final battle and we can't afford to mess up, especially since most of humanity's military is here helping us. Wayfield, your jaegers are by far the most valuable pieces of hardware here. Make sure your pilots understand that they are not fighting for their lives, but for the lives of everyone on Earth. Me and you are going to push towards the fortress drawing the attention from the oxygen destroyer and everyone else. Understand?" Godzilla asks.

"Yes."

"Good. Rodan. Your objective is to fly towards the tower and destroy it. Use any means necessary to stop the transmission of the signal. Once it is destroyed your next task is to assist Mothra with defending Battra. Mothra and Battra, your objectives are simple. You concentrate on defusing the bomb and Mothra, you are going to defend him from any attackers. If he falls, we are doomed. Defend him with your life, and I mean that."

Mothra nervously looks around. Battra shifts his gaze to her.

"I understand Goji."

"Wait," asks Wayfield, "What do we do about Kiryu or Gigan? Do we just run if they show up?"

"No. The only way we can assure that this whole situation does not get repeated is if both of them are killed. Especially Kiryu. He has taken countless lives from us. We must fight to ensure that those lives were not in vain. I will not stop until victory is certain."

Godzilla pushes the center of his exo suit's chest armor. It tightens up around his body in response. The support structures attach themselves to his dorsal plates. Two long scissor-like blades extend from his arms. A light blue edge streaks up the edge of both of his swords. Small flames ripple within the light.

"Who approved the plasma edge on these? Whoever it was this will come in handy. Now, let's get moving! We have a world to save!"

Godzilla stepped forward and let out a mighty roar. Just after he lowered his head he began to charge forward at full speed. Rodan took off into the sky with a screech, embers trailing behind him. Battra and Mothra took flight and flew over Godzilla. Wayfield and his jaegers run after Godzilla. Seconds later jets start to fly over everyone. Helicopters land on the ground and begin to deploy troops and artillery. All of them led by the rapid pulsing of Godzilla's dorsal plates.

Seconds later, inside the mayan fortress.

"Master, they have arrived." Gigan says with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Good."

Jaegers begin to pour from the surrounding jungle. Dozens of them spring out and charge towards the crusaders. Godzilla, unwavered by the jaegers streaking after him, continues his sprint until he spots jaegers coming towards him from the front. He stops and gets in his fighting stance. The jaegers in front of him activate their swords and let out a mechanical roar. However, something is off. Godzilla turns his head for a brief second to see jaegers coming in from behind the invading force. Wayfield shouted something and activated his swords but Godzilla already knew.

It was a trap.

Kiryu knew Godzilla would blindly charge forward so he set his soldiers deep into the jungles and underground. When they detected Godzilla marching they emerged. But one thing Godzilla knew that Kiryu didn't was that he was prepared for something like this.

Godzilla thrust his blades forward and impaled a jaeger right in the neck. He twisted and it's rectangular head tumbled to the dirt ground below. He ducked and a sword whizzed by his head. Godzilla twisted his body and swung out one of his feet. It made contact with the jaeger and it crashed to the ground. Wayfield stepped forward and stomped on its head. Wayfield chuckled and activated his plasma cannon and fired several rounds into the approaching walls of jaegers. Three fell to the ground and were trampled by the others.

"I think there are a lot more than twenty don't you agree!?" Wayfield shouts as he punches a jaeger right in it's chest.

"Now isn't the best time to talk Wayfield!" Godzilla responds while tearing an arm right off an attacker. Wayfield responds by grabbing the back of that jaeger's head and stabbing his sword right through it's chest.

In between blows the duo can't help but watch as their less experienced comrades get cut down. Wayfield watches as one of his men gets sliced in half and then has the head of his jaeger trampled on. Godzilla watches as a white jaeger to his left gets blown apart by cannon fire and then has its own head crushed. Soon the attacking force gets reduced from a couple dozen to only Godzilla and Wayfield. The bodies of fallen jaegers begin to pile up around them. Slowly but surely, they begin to stand on top of them to gain a height advantage. Within just a few minutes they start to form a small hill that they stand on. Jaegers that try to ascend the hill only come falling back down in pieces. The blue beam of Godzilla's atomic breath carves up the approaching enemies. Wayfield's almost infinite supply of plasma cannon shots pepper everything in sight. All the while missiles and airstrikes from humanity's own weapons of war assist in the carnage.

While this is happening, Battra and Mothra land on top of the fortress near the oxygen destroyer. As they land next to the bomb they find it is smaller than expected. Easily able to fit into Godzilla's hand. It's purple haze brightly illuminating their faces. Battra steps towards the canister and opens a rectangular panel on the stand it rests on. Various tubes and wires spill from the opening. Mothra notices something coming near them and takes off to see. She spots a jaeger climbing up the pyramid towards them. She dives down and latches onto it's head. She twists her body sharply and jolts upwards and it's head comes clean off. She discards the severed head and flies back up to Battra. She lands and watches as he fidgets with the wires and tubing. She sees him pull a small holo pad from inside the stand and starts to type on it. She hears another jaeger trying to climb the pyramid so she flies back down and repeats what she did to the last one. She flies back up to see Battra swear to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I am having trouble bypassing Kiryu's firewall. It's going to take maybe an hour or so before I can even access the files inside of it."

"Then get working! Do everything you can to stop that bomb Battra!"

Battra turns back towards his work. Just as he does he pushes a button on his holo pad and the timer drops.

Mothra watches with her own eyes as the timer drops from 5 hours, 15 minutes and 36 seconds to 1 hour, 12 minutes and 14 seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Mothra shakes Battra and stares into his emotionless eyes. He shoves her right off of him.

"I pushed the wrong button! I'm sorry I am new to this I-"

"NEW TO THIS!?"

"I haven't defused many bombs Mothra I have only bui-"

"SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DEFUSE THIS THING!?

"I'VE NEVER DEFUSED A BOMB THAT CAN END THE WORLD IF I MESS UP MOTHRA! GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

"WE WON'T HAVE ANY MINUTES LEFT IF YOU MESS UP AGAIN!"

Battra shoves her away from him and he goes back to fidgeting with the holo pad and the wires. However he stops when he hears a familiar jet roar next to him. He looks up and sees Gigan's looming figure land next to him with a metal thud. His talons causing the roof to crack.

"Did you think you could stop us?"

Gigan slashes with his scythe. Battra narrowly dodges the swipe. He screeches and fires bolts of lightning at Gigan but he just absorbs them. He jumps into the air but Gigan fires his heat vision at him and he flies backwards into a stone pillar. He crashes through and lies amidst the rubble. He watches through blurry vision as Mothra tries to fight him but he simply grabs her with his tail and slams her into the ground.

Gigan turns and walks to gets up and flares his wings. Small jolts of lightning begin to ripple down his body and hit the ground. His eyes begin to turn purple but before he can fire his prism beams Gigan fires a beam of his heat vision right into Battra's face. He cries out in pain and collapses to the ground. He quickly throws one of his wings over his face and tries to heal his eyes. Gigan picks him up by the neck and starts to strangle him. Battra tries to wrap his pincer around Gigan's neck but he simply stabs his abdomen with one of his scythes.

"One thing you never learned Battra was when to quit. I'll force you to."

Just before Gigan can slice upwards and end Battra once and for all he hears a screech and a slice down his back. Gigan roars in pain and drops Battra. Mothra latches onto him and tries to haul him over the edge. Gigan spins around and kicks Mothra right in the thorax. She tries to drop Gigan but she can't get herself free. Gigan activates his thrusters and tries to fly off but Mothra dives down and slams him into the side of the pyramid. Gigan feels his thrusters grind against the rough stone of the pyramid. Gigan kicks her again and she lets go of him. The two of them crash into the side of the pyramid and tumble down. Chunks of stone crash over them as they fall. Mothra lands with a heavy thud along with several tons of rock. Gigan jumps off and lands right in front of her with his thrusters. Mothra saw this and was barely able to escape the swing of his scythe. She flies backwards dodging every swing. Gigan steps back and fires his heat vision at her. Just before the beam can hit her she manages to throw her wings in front of her and she redirects the beam right back at him. Gigan dodges the redirected blast of energy.

"I will enjoy gutting you like a fish once I get through with you. But what to do about your eggs...maybe after I squash you I might _eat_ them!

Mothra screeches and flies upwards. She banks and dives down on top of Gigan. She slashes at the back of his neck but his tail grabs her and throws her into the side of the pyramid. Rocks tumble down on top of her as she lays still. Her vision distorts for a few seconds. _This is it, I'm done for. _She thought. Just as she closes her eyes and accepts her fate she hears something land and then Gigan roaring in pain. She opens her eyes and spots a fuzzy figure standing behind Gigan. Two holes blown right through his chest.

It was Battra.

Smoke sizzles out of Gigan's wounds as he turns to Battra. He flares his wings and takes off into the sky. He dives right back down and stabs his front legs into Gigan's shoulders. Gigan roars and tries to grab him with his tail but Battra latches onto the end of it with his pincer and cuts it clean off. The severed length hits the jungle floor with a soft thud. Mothra climbs out of her crevice and jumps onto Gigan. Angered, he blindly fires his heat vision but all it does is give Mothra a new target. Once he stops his beam Mothra shoves both of her front legs into Gigan's visor. She feels glass, metal, flesh, then more metal, then the warm jungle air. Her legs went right through his head. Gigan, unable to see and now losing blood, panics. He extends his thrusters and fires them full blast. He shoots higher and higher into the air until Battra slices them clean off.

"Quick! Jump!" Battra hollers to his sister who still has her legs in Gigan's head.

Mothra and Battra leap off of Gigan as he plummets to the Earth. He falls and falls and falls and-

Splat. He lands on the extended blade of a fallen jaeger. He lets out a screech that ends with a gurgle. Mothra and Battra land next to him. The blade pierced right through the top of his chest. Blood coated the blade. Both of his legs are bent in weird shapes and his neck is broken. Gigan turns his gaze to who he thinks is Battra. Weakly, he tries to speak.

"Battra...I...I'm...I'm s...sorry…"

"Gigan, I know not what lies after death, but I know there will be nothing good for you waiting there. But that can change. Tell us how to stop the bomb."

Mothra slowly tries to move her wings over to help heal Gigan but Battra stops her. Gigan coughs and blood oozes out of his mouth. His chest heaves. Sparks shoot out of his legs and neck.

"You...can't...st-stop...the...bomb...nothing...can...stop...it...it...is...is…"

Battra moves over to Gigan's head. He places his front legs on him.

"It is what Gigan! Tell us! Gigan!"

"It...is...inevitable..."

Gigan takes one last heave, and then exhales. His chest never rises again. His head hangs limply to his side. The last remaining life within Gigan's metal shell leaves. He died not in the arms of friends or his comrades, he died alone, impaled, blind, with two of his mortal enemies standing over him. Battra, although he never once liked Gigan in his entire life, shed a tear, for he knew just how tragic his life was. He was manipulated, tortured, and had his entire life destroyed. He was promised freedom only to become a tool for two different people. Only death was able to free his shackles.

Battra stepped away from his body and sobbed. Mothra wrapped her wing around him and comforted him. The two sat together for a while, knowing that nothing could be done about the ticking of the bomb.

Godzilla and Wayfield had been killing jaegers now for almost an hour and they began to feel the strain. An occasional jaeger would get through the wall of fire and land a blow on Godzilla or Wayfield. Because of Godzilla being cured of the muto virus and also from being powered up on radiation, he is able to heal himself but Wayfield can't. Every blow he takes is one he has to deal with. Eventually humanity ran out of things to shoot at the jaegers.

"WHY IS RODAN TAKING SO FUCKING LONG TO DISABLE THAT STUPID TOWER!?" Wayfield shouted as he fired a plasma cannon shot into the head of a jaeger.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE HE HAS HIS OWN JAEGERS TO DEAL WITH!" Godzilla shouted back.

The duo, although getting tired, were pushing forward still. Slowly but surely they would take steps towards the fortress. However that changed when a jaeger somehow got through and latched onto Godzilla's exo suit. It grabbed his dorsal plate armor and began to pull it off. Distracted, Godzilla tried to wrestle it free but it didn't budge. More jaegers latched on and started to pry it off. Godzilla did all he could to keep them at bay. However something caught his eye. A red spot was flying faster and faster towards him. It was Rodan. He had returned from his mission! But why were the jaegers still active?

"Godzilla! I have some bad news!"

"I'm kinda busy at the moment! Can you get these guys off of me!?"

Rodan flew down and latched onto the jaeger pulling at his armor. He shot upwards and ripped it's torso right off. He landed back down and began to breathe fire. The jaegers scattered like rats.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I destroyed the tower but the jaegers are still active. I think Kiryu must have made them autonomous so I tried to kill as many as I could but there are so many of them. I killed about 40 of them before I realized that it's useless so I came looking for you."

Wayfield looks over and in a panicked voice asks, "Well what are we going to do?"

"I have a plan. I think Rodan knows what one I am talking about."

Rodan turns his head and a smile begins to sprawl upon his face. He laughs.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Wayfield panics.

"I'm going to detonate a nuclear bomb. That should clear the path to the fortress. Don't worry it's a tactical nuke so it's not going to level everything."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm perfectly sane. Just pretty angry."

Godzilla pulls the chest of his armor right off and places it right on the ground. He pushes a kaiju-sized button on the back of it and twists a lever. Lights begin to flash on the back of the panel.

"Get behind me! Don't move!"

Godzilla pulled off the rest of his armor and cast it aside. Wayfield ran behind him and hugged him. Rodan went behind him and wrapped his wings around Wayfield's back. However a thought came across his mind. With only two seconds left on the detonator, he lept off of Wayfield and placed himself on top of the bomb.

"WAIT NO! WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

Before Godzilla could pull Rodan off of the bomb it went off. Wayfield held himself as still as possible as the shockwave shot past him. The Earth below them was thrown up and began to fly backwards. A blinding white light blanketed everything. Rodan's body was thrown off of the bomb and he slammed into a hillside. Godzilla stood firmly because he knew that if he moved that Wayfield would be vaporized. Once the rush of wind stopped and the light faded, Godzilla rushed over to Rodan's body. The jungle floor below now scorched black. The small mushroom cloud rose over the landscape. Wayfield looked over towards the fortress and saw how it had taken some damage from the shockwave. The purple glow of the oxygen destroyer is gone. But he didn't have time to worry about that anymore. He ran over to Godzilla who was kneeling over Rodan's body. His normal red color was black with burns. His leathery-hard outer scales were scorched.

"Rodan! Rodan why would you do that! You idiot! Oh my god if you are dead I don't know what I'm going to do, wake up Rodan! Wake up!"

"I did it for a reason."

Rodan opened his eyes and Godzilla noticed how they glowed a fiery orange and red. Cracks in his burnt scales began to glow orange and red. Godzilla stood up and stepped back. Rodan slowly moved from the crater he formed. Black specks fell from his back. Rodan looked down and closed his wings around his head. Wayfield peered from behind Godzilla as Rodan began to transform.

Rodan began to breathe fire at his feet. The flames began to rise higher and higher until they covered his body entirely. Then, Rodan took off into the sky. Black chunks of scales slid off of his wings. He landed as hard as he could within the flames and the fire spread out across the ground and standing amongst the flames, with his wings outstretched, was Rodan.

Fire Rodan.

His wings were now thinner and a bright red color that faded to orange the further out from his body you look. His head is thinner with red scales. His eyes are a flaming orange and yellow. His talons are red in color but darker than the rest of his body. Everytime he moves a small trail of burning embers trails behind him. Godzilla watches with his mouth open in shock.

"How did you...how...wh-"

"Isn't this great! It's like I'm a phoenix being reborn! I feel so much lighter and I look so much better! I can't wait to fight Kiryu because I feel so much stronger too! He is not going to know what hit him!"

"How did you know that the nuke was going to do this to you?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't know!? You could have died! Then what would we do?!"

"I knew what I was doing, kinda. I saw how the nuke made Battra stronger and I saw how it made you ripped out of your mind so I thought to myself, "Damn, I want a power up. Why don't I try this?" and so I did. I saw my opportunity and I took it. But look at the rewards! I haven't felt this good in a long time! If only my family was here to see me now!"

"So wait, you're telling me that if we just nuke one of you fools that it makes you more powerful? Why can't that happen to the mutos? We nuked the shit out of them when they began to come out in droves but they didn't change a bit but one tiny bomb makes you come out like this?" Wayfield asks.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because the mutos feed on radiation so they can't really use it to do much. But we also feed on it so I don't really know for sure. What I do know for sure is that we need to get moving. If you can't tell, the jaegers have stopped coming. I also can't see the purple glow of the bomb."

Rodan takes off into the sky and Godzilla notices how significantly more embers trail behind him. He can also be spotted way easier in the sky. Wayfield brushes the ash off of his shoulders and follows Godzilla towards the fortress. Just as they pass the shattered walls they spot two familiar glowing objects flying towards them. Mothra and Battra land in front of Godzilla. A dismal look on both of their faces.

"Did you defuse the bomb?"

Silence.

"I said, is the bomb defused?"

"I can't defuse it. There is no stopping it. I tried defusing it and it didn't work and then after we killed Gigan he told us that it is inevitable. I'm sorry Godzilla but there is nothing I can do." Battra mutters.

Godzilla feels his heart drop. All this work, all this fighting and death to get here just to be told it's all for nothing. He sits down and feels a wave of sadness swell over him. His life, his mate's life, his kid's life, and the life of everyone else on this planet is doomed to the bomb. He puts his head in his hands.

"I wonder what it's like to lose. To have everything you have done to crumble at your feet. It must truly be a devastating thing."

Everyone turns to face the voice. They look up and see Kiryu himself standing on top of a chunk of stone. In his left hand lies the purple glow of the oxygen destroyer, and in the other is a large cube of metal. A slow rippling effect spreads across the surface of the cube.

"I'm so glad that everyone decided to come here to be personally killed by me. I am honored. It brings me great pleasure to know that all of you have zero chance of stopping me, and when I combine myself with this cube...there will be no way you can stop what is happening. Face it Godzilla…"

Godzilla stands up. His dorsal plates pulsing blue.

"You are doomed."

Kiryu moves the pulsing cube to his chest and presses it to him. The effect is almost instantaneously. The nanomachines quickly spread across Kiryu's body and transformed him. Consuming his body and turning him into something he has dreamed off ever since he was created.

The perfect killing machine.

.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long to get out. This took a lot of work and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Part 4 of the final battle will come out soon and believe me, this is something you don't want to miss. Stay tuned my friends.

Random: I want to commission someone to draw the cover art for this story and the previous one but I want to put a lot of kaiju on it and have it look a certain way but I don't know who is willing to draw two very complicated and detailed pieces of art for a reasonable price. If only I could draw!


	38. Chapter 38-Final Form

Chapter 38: Final Form

.

Kiryu's body rippled like the ocean. The nano metal quickly assimilates itself into Kiryu's body. The crusaders watched as Kiryu began to transform right in front of their eyes, becoming even more powerful.

Within a few seconds, the entire cube of nano metal had dissolved on Kiryu's chest. He showed no pain but wore an expression of joy. He extended both of his arms out to his sides and marvelled at how fast the metal spread across his body. Godzilla watched as Kiryu's once bulky and plated look thinned out and smoothed over. His dorsal plates extend and become more flat shaped. Once his transformation was complete he began to cackle. One thing that stood out to the crusaders that Kiryu didn't notice was how he was now able to show emotion. His face was now able to smile, frown, contort in pain or in anguish. This was something that made Wayfield and Godzilla very uncomfortable because previously they were the only ones who could do this kind of thing. Battra and Mothra can make faces but they are hard to distinguish but this was something different. Something very human in nature.

Kiryu stopped his maniacal laughter and lowered his arms. His red eyes shifted their gaze to Godzilla.

"I have evolved beyond your understanding, Godzilla. You must face the reality that you are powerless before me. With this new power I now have access to, I will kill you and your friends one by one. After I have crushed you, your puny humans and their mediocre invasion force will be encircled and destroyed. By the time your army is destroyed the oxygen destroyer will dispose of the rest. Face it Godzilla, you have zero chances of stopping me."

Godzilla clenched his jaw.

"You are doomed."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Kiryu. After all, there are five of us and only one of you." Rodan hollered from behind Godzilla. Kiryu smirks.

"Ah, you're still alive. And I see that you are powered up. It won't matter, you'll still be slain regardless."

Rodan took a sharp intake of air. _How did he know I was powered up?_

"Oh, I just remembered. You betrayed me, Rodan. Maybe I should kill you first."

The crusaders stood still. None of them wanted to make the first move. Annoyed, Kiryu extends one of his claws and points at the group.

"Fine then. If none of you want to make the first move then I will! Prepare to die fleshlings!"

Just before Kiryu could leap off of his platform, Godzilla raises one of his fingers.

"We weren't stalling. We were waiting for Wayfield to get behind you."

"Wayfield...who's tha-"

Wayfield punched Kiryu in the back of his head. The fist hit his head and caused the nanobots to ripple like a stone dropped in a lake. Kiryu was rocked by the hit but showed no emotion. He turned around just as Wayfield threw another punch. Instead of dodging the blow he did something incredible. He made a punch with his right arm but just before it hit Wayfield's arm he transformed the arm into a sword and stabbed it clean through Wayfield's metal arm. Wayfield gasped as Kiryu's entire arm shape shifted into a sword. Kiryu then turned the sword into a clamp and dug into his arm. Wayfield struggled to free himself from Kiryu's icy grip. Kiryu, loving his body's new abilities, grinned and kicked Wayfield square in the chest. Instead of his arm coming with him, it was ripped right off as his jaeger went flying backwards. He slammed into the trees. Kiryu turned around and was met with Rodan's fire breath. Before the flames could lick him he transformed his arm into a shield. The flames simply scorched the shield and left Kiryu alone.

Perplexed, Rodan took a step back and tried to take off but felt Kiryu's grasp on one of his legs. Rodan screeched and tried to wrestle himself free but Kiryu swung him around and threw him towards Wayfield. Just when he was released he quickly orientated himself and turned around in the air to face Kiryu. He watched as Kiryu's shield arm returned to its normal shape. His clamp transformed back into a normal arm and dropped Wayfield's severed arm. Rodan roared and his wings became alight with flames. He flew towards Kiryu with his talons ready to strike.

"Your reign ends now Kiryu! No-one can stop Fire Rodan!"

Kiryu smirked, "Hmm."

Rodan raked his talons across Kiryu's face and chest. Kiryu fell backwards onto the ground and laid motionless. Rodan looked over his shoulder and banked around. He landed. Wayfield slowly stood up and began to trudge over to the rest of the crusaders. But just as he got halfway to them he heard a sound. Almost like a water faucet but in reverse. Kiryu began to shift. His arms and legs twitched. He slowly began to stand up. He turned to face the crusaders and they all looked on with wide eyes as Kiryu's wounds began to morph back.

The four claw marks on his chest began to fill in and reform along with the four across his face. The metal, instead of being detached, simply distorted and moved around. His face slowly began to rebuild itself. Rodan gawking at this sorcery. How could his talons, which are thousands of degrees in temperature, just do nothing. Not to mention how Kiryu was not even slightly affected by the attack besides being knocked down. Kiryu brought out one of his hands and began to rapidly shift it into various objects. Shapes, clamps, swords, and even just nothing except making the nanobots on it vibrate.

"Fascinating these little things are, and to think that I almost didn't want to end up like this. Now you must realize your destiny. Every wound you inflict will simply heal instantly. I will never be harmed. There is nothing you can do now except accept your fate."

Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Kiryu. The blue beam hit his chest straight on. Kiryu stepped back a bit. Godzilla leaned forward and began to push more and more energy out of him. After 10 seconds of continuous fire he clamped his jaw shut and stepped forward. Blue smoke swirled around his mouth. But to his surprise it did nothing on Kiryu. The place where his beam hit had already begun to fix itself.

"Hahahahahaha! Not even the great King of the Monsters can harm me!"

"Impossible...It's simply impossible…"

Wayfield turned to Kiryu and then to Godzilla. He extended the chainsword on his remaining arm. Slowly but surely, he inched his way behind Kiryu.

"Godzilla, what do we do?" Battra asked. Godzilla turned his head to him but kept his gaze on Kiryu. He was still standing on the platform manipulating his arms.

"We all need to attack him at the same time. Maybe if he has to heal from multiple wounds he won't be able to recover. As for the oxygen destroyer, I don't have a single clue as to how to stop it."

"I tried Godzilla, I really did. I can't crack it. He put some sort of firewall and I can't bypass it without having several hours of undivided attention."

"It's fine Battra, you did what you could. Now get ready. All of you get ready. On Wayfield's signal is when we attack."

Mothra turns to her mate.

"...and what is that?"

Wayfield got right up behind Kiryu and plunged his blade right into Kiryu's chest. It sank right through and stuck through the other side. Kiryu roared. Wayfield twisted his arm around. He detached the blade just as a blast of atomic breath slammed into Kiryu's head. Wayfield ditched his blade and lept back as the crusaders all attacked at once. They encircled the metal kaiju and began their assault. Godzilla continued to fire blasts of his atomic breath in between punches to Kiryu's body. Mothra flew back and forth slicing deep gashes into him. Rodan was next to Godzilla and was breathing fire on him. Battra was firing his lightning and his prism beams from a static location in the air. All the while Kiryu was roaring. His body contorting and shifting trying to absorb every attack. Unable to block everything, he calmed the screaming in his mind and tried to concentrate on one kaiju to strike first. After receiving a heavy punch from Godzilla, he made up his mind.

Kiryu let out a metallic screech and extended one of his arms into a sword. Instead of turning around and striking Godzilla he simply made the blade extend out of his elbow and he jabbed it at Godzilla. He felt it make contact on his desired target. The atomic breath stopped as Godzilla felt Kiryu's sword enter his left shoulder. Godzilla stepped back and brought his other hand to the wound. Kiryu stood up and punched Godzilla as hard as he could in the face. His jaw cracked from the blow. Blood shot out of his mouth as he spun around and collapsed onto the ground. As he laid there on the ground he watched through blurry vision as Kiryu unleashed his wrath upon the other kaiju. He extended his tail blade and stabbed it right through Rodan's chest. When Mothra came in for another pass he smacked her as hard as he could with an arm that he transformed into a shield. Watching his friends getting beaten, Battra took the opportunity to get his revenge on the kaiju who betrayed him.

"Kiryu."

"Oh, you're approaching me? Instead of flying off like you normally do or giving up you are coming right at me?"

"I can't kill you without getting closer."

"Ha! Then get as close as you'd like."

Kiryu pulled the severed sword out of his chest and threw it on the ground. His chest wound healed up instantly. Battra concentrated and felt his power flow through him. Kiryu turned one of his arms into a sword. Battra, now ready for his attack, swooped in with lightning trailing behind him. He threw his wings forward and blasts of yellow, purple, and red lightning collided onto Kiryu. The sky began to darken as Battra unleashed everything he had. Kiryu began to lose his footing as Battra slowly flew forward as his lightning left many deep wounds on Kiryu's chest and head. Kiryu transformed the shape of his legs into large, tree trunk-like structures that he dug into the ground. He threw both of his arms forward and transformed it into a large rectangular shield to cover his body. Godzilla still struggled to stay conscious as the battle raged around him.

Fed up with the games, Kiryu began to slowly move forward. Battra's lightning was now starting to deflect off of the shield and onto the ground. Battra now concentrated every ounce of energy he had into his lightning. Every drop of everything he had was now into his attacks. Desperate to stop Kiryu, he began to fire his prism beams. He let out a deep and warbling screech that came from deep within him. His very soul was fighting to keep Kiryu at bay.

But it was futile.

Kiryu got close enough to Battra where he could now retaliate. For just a second, he spun around and thrust his tail into Battra's thorax. Battra's attacks stopped instantly as the blade went right through him. It shot out of the back of his thorax and was very quickly ripped out. Blood shot out of the gaping hole in his body. Kiryu then punched him as hard as he could towards the side of the fortress. He flew through the air and slammed into the side of the pyramid and fell to the ground below. Boulders and rocks fell on top of him as he lay still on the ground. His red eyes slowly fading. Lightning slowly fizzling out across his body.

"BATTRA!" Rodan and Mothra cried out.

Kiryu slung his tail around and sent Battra's blood flying. The sharp end shining in the sunlight. The small burns on his body quickly repaired themselves.

"So useless."

Mothra got up and began to fly over to her fallen brother but before she could get there she felt Kiryu's icy grip on her.

"I didn't say you could run!"

Kiryu pulled Mothra close to him and held her in his grasp. His right arm firmly wrapped around her neck and thorax. He pulled her close and inhaled deep.

"Your pheromones...intoxicating. Mothers are always the most defensive when protecting their young. Such a shame you weren't there to protect your daughter. What was her name...oh yeah I remember now. Her name was Lea! But I called her a different name. One that was truly meant for something of absolute power and brutality. I called her Megaguirus. Such a fine name for someone so young and destructive. Such a shame I will never see the fruits of _our_ labor."

Mothra squirmed under his grip. Kiryu began to squeeze her. Godzilla, watching the carnage, felt helpless as he could only get up as fast as his body would let him, and now, his body wasn't letting him move anything close to fast.

"You know, what if I make you _my _mate. You and I could rule this world together. Or I could just crush you in my claws right now. Right in front of your beloved king. I wonder how he would react if the one person he has risked his life countless times to protect was suddenly taken from him."

Kiryu said all of this while staring at Godzilla as he struggled to stand. The pure hatred in his gold eyes was almost tangible. Kiryu formed a massive smile on his metal face.

"Watch. Once he stands up he will try to take you from my grasp but that won't happen. His time is up. Nothing he can do now can stop me. I will admit that Battra gave me a run for my money but in the end he was weak."

Mothra, with her face and wings draining of color, forced out her words.

"He's not the one attacking you, Rodan is."

Rodan let out a screech as he dug his claws into the arm that held Mothra. Kiryu let out a roar and released his grip on her. Mothra dropped like a stone to the ground below. She slowly began to crawl towards her brother. Battra was still lying in that pile of rubble. His red eyes still dull in color.

Kiryu turned his left arm into a blade and tried to stab Rodan but he dodged the attack. Rodan began to breathe fire right in his face. The flames started to melt his face. Kiryu, running out of options, released his hold on the nanobots on his arm and allowed Rodan to drop through the slow falling cloud of metal. Just as his head was within the cloud he reconnected his nanobots together to reform his arm. When they all reconnected he was holding Rodan by his neck. His flaming wings flailing about.

"You never learn."

"Neither do you." Rodan replied with a grin on his face.

Kiryu only had a second to prepare as he felt Wayfield punch the back of his head. Wayfield quickly swapped from his fist to his plasma cannon while attacking Kiryu. Punch, blast, punch, blast. Kiryu was rocked back and forth as he continued to take this relentless assualt. Wayfield shouted from inside the cockpit of the jaeger.

"GO TO HELL YOU MONSTER!"

Kiryu swung out his leg and it slammed into Wayfield's. His jaeger lost it's balance but Kiryu caught it with his arm. Kiryu manipulated the nanobots on his arm to go up Wayfield's remaining arm and rotate around like a saw. In only 3 seconds his entire arm was stripped of its metal down to the frame. Kiryu then pulled back his nanobots and he simply snapped off the skeletal remains of his arm. Wayfield started to fall backwards but Kiryu reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Kiryu balled up one of his hands into a fist and plowed it right through Wayfield's chest. He grabbed the fusion core and pulled it right out of the chest cavity. Lights flickered all over the jaeger until it went black and shut off. Wayfield detached himself from the jaeger's control arms and stumbled to the back of conn-pod to activate the emergency power.

After activating the power his conn-pod roared to life but the rest of the jaeger didn't. It was designed to only power the life support systems and the escape pods. However, because of Kiryu's fist going clean through the jaeger's chest most of the systems were either destroyed or damaged. Wayfield reattached himself to the control arms and turned on the speaker.

"You know Kiryu, I underestimated you. But you did something you never should have done and that is piss off the human race. We may be a race of hairless monkeys but when we come together we can build machines powerful enough to rival that of God."

Wayfield pushed a button on the holo display and the faceplate of the jaeger opened up. Like an origami piece, the faceplate opened up. Wayfield detached himself from the control arms and stepped out onto the edge of the conn-pod. Kiryu shifted his gaze to the small human in dark green armor walking towards him. Wayfield stood on the edge of the faceplate and put one hand on his hip.

"And on behalf of the human race, this is for you."

He sticks up his middle finger at Kiryu. Kiryu, whose face is right up in front of Wayfield, contorts into a frown. Wayfield keeps his finger up as Kiryu backs up from the jaeger. He closes his eyes.

He would never reopen them.

Kiryu punched the conn-pod as hard as he could. It crushed like a can under someone's boot. Wayfields jaeger flew backwards and crumpled to the ground. Rodan, who was watching all of this, balled his hand into a fist and punched the ground with it.

"...Wayfield...no…"

Kiryu pulled back his fist and turned his attention to the kaiju who were scattered around him. Godzilla was still barely able to move.

"Would anyone else like to try to stop me?"

"Yeah. Us."

Godzilla recognized that voice. That vibrating, warbling voice. He looked down at his side to see the Earth beneath him moving. Like waves before they crest, he watched several mounds of land starting to move towards Kiryu. Kiryu transformed both of his hands into swords and looked around in a panicked state. Then, with a blast of electromagnetic energy, Rax burst out of one of the mounds and landed a blow on Kiryu's face with his front leg. Kiryu fell backwards and landed on the ground. Rax took off as several other mounds of dirt began to rupture to reveal mutos hiding in them. Many of them male ones. Two female ones sprout from the ground behind Kiryu's fallen form and begin to slam their front limbs down on him like a club. Each blow sent pulses of electromagnetic energy into Kiryu's body.

"Rax? You're still alive?" Godzilla asked as he struggled to stand up. Rax landed next to him.

"Yeah. After you kicked me out I went to rejoin my species only to discover their own plot to kill Kiryu. While you and your fellow crusaders were slicing up the jaegers, we were digging tunnels and pinpointing Kiryu's location. We just waited for the opportune time to strike."

"Good work. How many of you are there?"

What you see is what you get. There's me and seven other males and two females. I wanted one of each to stay behind in case things went south but everyone wanted a piece of Kiryu."

"Do you know how to stop him?" Godzilla asked. Rax clenched his jaw.

"No. We heard your conversations with Battra and we also heard Kiryu's own words. He may seem immortal but I don't think he is. Nothing is truly immortal. He has a weakness but we just have to-"

His conversation is cut short when a muto that was over Kiryu let out a cry of agony. Rax jerks his head towards the sound and he sees Kiryu's tail slide right out of the muto's chest. The other ones continue to pound him into the ground until Kiryu's tail touches the ground and starts to bulken. It splits in two and starts to get larger and larger until the base of Kiryu's feet form on the split ends. The mutos back off as Kiryu seemingly rebuilds himself from the ground up. Kiryu's still form on the ground dissolves and reforms standing up. Terrified, the mutos start to back away from the now fully rebuilt Kiryu. He forms an angry frown and turns his hands into swords.

Kiryu leaps forward and starts to cut down the mutos as if they were blades of grass. His sword edge cleanly and elegantly slicing through his opponents with no effort. Limbs and the severed heads of mutos fly into the air. Rax, terrified of what to do, pushes Godzilla aside. Godzilla falls over but he avoids a swipe of Kiryu's blade.

"Godzilla, run! I'll lure him away from you and Battra! Go now!"

Godzilla slowly stands up and runs off towards Battra. When he got half way he grabbed Mothra who was still crawling there and the duo ran towards Battra. Godzilla looked over his shoulder only to see Rax trying to dodge Kiryu's swings. His vibrating roar rippled across the battlefield.

"Goji...I don't know if he's still alive."

"We have to try."

The two kaiju went as fast as they could towards Battra. When they arrived he was lying completely still. The color almost faded from his eyes and wings. Mothra climbed down and placed her wings on his body. Godzilla hurriedly shifted the boulders above him. Mothra wrapped her wings around his body to feel his life force.

"He is still alive."

"That's great. That's a good thing to hear."

Mothra began to heal him. Slowly his color came back and his wound closed shut. He eventually began to look at the two kaiju.

"You came back for me…"

"We couldn't leave you behind." said Godzilla. Battra chuckled painfully.

"You should have. Even if you somehow kill him, the bomb will still go off. I almost died just now. If you showed up 10 minutes later I would be long gone. Godzilla, why are you willing to help me?"

"Because you are the one who got the closest to Kiryu. He was right up in your face and you survived. You may hold the key to defeating him."

"Well keep looking. All I remember is I was giving him everything I could possibly offer, and he just kept going. He got right in front of me and that's when I knew I lost. He stabbed me with his tail and threw me."

Battra stood up but very quickly fell back down. He curses to himself as he attempts to stand up again.

"Battra don't rush it. You're still healing. Besides, I don't think it's best if you fight anymore. Just sit here and recover. I think you should be able to use your own healing powers now anyway." Mothra says as she unwraps her wings. Battra wraps his own wings around him. He turns to Godzilla.

"You are the only one strong enough to fight him now. Even if this bomb goes off, at least make sure Kiryu isn't around anymore to witness it."

Godzilla takes a deep breath. Mothra jumps up onto his back and nuzzles his face.

"Goji it's your time now. Go save the world."

"Before I go, make sure everyone is healed up. Mothra, once Battra is fully healed, seek out Rodan and Rax. Make sure they are alright. If I lose, I don't want them to die in pain."

Godzilla puts Mothra back down on the ground. He gives the two a nod and then turns around and heads back out towards the battlefield. However, something he just now noticed caught his attention.

Where is the shouting?

A sudden lurch of fear sprang into Godzilla's heart. What happened to the roars of Rax? Godzilla cries out in search of his missing friend.

"Rax! Rax! Where are you? Are you alright?"

Godzilla stops dead in his tracks when he hears the sound of a sword being pulled out of something. He turns around to see Kiryu pull the rest of one of his swords out of the back of Rax. His limp figure drops to the ground. Blood spilling from the hole in his chest and back. His orange eyes fading away.

"Your friend was a parasite. Nothing more dignified than the common roach. And yet, you seem attached to this creature. I will never understand you Godzilla. Your species lived their entire lives fighting these things. Thousands of years were spent trying to rid them from the world but you are saddened by the death of this one. Why is that?"

"He was my friend." Godzilla says as he struggles to keep himself together.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are the only one left standing. Wayfield was killed, Rodan is nursing his wounds, Battra is most certainly dead, Mothra is somewhere, and now Rax is slain. Not to mention that Gigan is dead as well. Everyone I had in my way except you are gone. Now then, come forward and fulfill your destiny."

"Gigan was your ally, your friend. And yet you show no sympathy. You truly are the lowest scum in history."

"Gigan was a mere tool in the toolbox Godzilla. He wouldn't have survived the bomb anyway. Even if he did I would have destroyed him shortly after. I have no allies. I have no friends. I don't need anything to weigh me down. You are the only thing keeping me anchored to the world. After you fall...i'm free."

"Godzilla...won't...fail…"

Kiryu and Godzilla both look down to see Rax crawling towards Godzilla.

"Godzilla...don't...give...up. This...is...the...time...for...heroes...to...act. The...world...depends...on...you."

Rax crawls right up to Godzilla and places one of his front legs on Godzilla. He holds it. He can feel his life draining from him. His eyes are flickering like lightbulbs about to burn out.

"See...Godzilla...I'm...not...a...coward…"

Rax's eyes pulse orange and then darken. He slumps over. His life is no more. Godzilla places a hand on top of his head and keeps it there. Tears slowly slide down his face.

"And so the king weeps. I never liked the mutos. I only did what I had to to ensure that I would win. It doesn't matter that they went underground, once the bomb goes off nothing will survive." Kiryu boasts. He turns his swords back into hands. Godzilla stands up, his dorsal plates are pulsing blue.

"I am Godzilla. King of the monsters and ruler of Earth. You may take my land, my kingdom, and my powers away but one thing you do not do is take away my friends. And for that, you pay! Prepare to die Kiryu!"

"Try me."

Godzilla roars and charges forward. Kiryu lets out his own roar and charges towards him. Kiryu sees the placement of Godzilla's arms and expects a right hook. When he gets close enough he automatically dodges but instead of seeing Godzilla's fist fly by he instead is greeted with an uppercut with his left arm. Kiryu's head is rocked by this sudden blow. Godzilla roars and pushes Kiryu away. He then steps closer and punches him once, twice, and then another uppercut. Kiryu stumbles back. He gets his hands up to defend himself but is instead forced to kneel when Godzilla kicks his knee in. Kiryu roars in pain as Godzilla knees him in the face and then grabs him by the neck. Godzilla slams Kiryu onto the ground and drags him across it while still gripping his neck. Kiryu whips his tail around to strike Godzilla but he simply grabs it and wraps it around his arm. He pulls it as hard as he can but this is when Godzilla realized his mistake.

Kiryu begins to reform off of his tail. In just three seconds Kiryu went from being dragged across the ground to standing up. He pulls back his arm and punches Godzilla in the face. As Godzilla recoils from the blow, Kiryu punches him twice more in the face. He then bends down and kicks him in the stomach. Godzilla falls to the ground. Kiryu roars and turns his fist into a sword. He brings it down on Godzilla. Godzilla just barely managed to see the sword and roll over to avoid it. He then tries to kick Kiryu in the legs to knock him over but his foot bounces off. Godzilla gives a cry of pain. Kiyu then reaches around with his tail and jabs it into Godzilla's right thigh.

"Good luck trying to run from me now Godzilla! You're mine now!"

As Godzilla gets back up onto his feet, Kiryu spins around and gives him a powerful roundhouse kick to his face. Godzilla gets knocked back down again. Kiryu then turns his fist into a sword and strikes, and this time he makes contact. His sword pierces right through Godzilla's chest and out the back. Godzilla lets out a roar of pain. Kiryu pulls out his sword and picks up the king of the monsters by his neck. He holds him high in the air as he brings his red eyes close to Godzilla.

"You are nothing but a relic from a forgotten time period."

Kiryu begins to tighten his grip on Godzilla's neck. He brings his hands up to Kiryu's arms and tries to pull them off but it's useless. Kiryu forms a menacing smile as he chokes the life out of Godzilla. Images flash before his eyes as he starts to black out. Mothra, his unborn children, his friends, his home in Nevada, Battra, an image of the late King Ghidorah, and finally one of that of Kiryu. His horrible red eyes and sinister look etching his face forever into Godzilla's nightmares. Just before Godzilla passes out he notices through his blurry vision someone attack Kiryu from behind. A red flash. Kiryu drops Godzilla and the second he does he takes several massive gulps of air. He feels six pairs of legs grab him and fly him over to another location. Just after being dropped back onto the ground he turns his head and spots what happened.

Rodan had jumped onto Kiryu from behind and landed several blows with his talons. His fire breath left several scorch marks on Kiryu's metal face. Rodan jumps off Kiryu and flies back over to Godzilla and his two saviors. Godzilla groggily looks up and sees Mothra and Battra hovering above him. Godzilla feels Mothra land on his chest and begin to heal his wounds. Godzilla stands up and faces Kiryu along with his friends. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Battra all facing Kiryu together. Kiryu retracts his sword and speaks to the group.

"It doesn't matter that all of you are back together now. It will only forestall the inevitable. Your cause is lost, Godzilla. Nothing can stop me now."

"We know, and we don't care. This is the Kaiju Court's last stand against the forces of evil."

"Well bring it on then! Let's finish this fight!" Kiryu exclaims as he gets into his fighting stance. Godzilla turns to his allies.

"Everybody! Now!"

The first to fire was Battra. His purple prism beams collide into Kiryu's chest. Kiryu gets pushed back but he transforms one of his arms into a shield and regains his stance. Next one to fire is Mothra.

Concentrating as hard as she could, she fired her own version of prism beams. Instead of being purple, these beams were light blue in color. The same color as her mate's atomic breath. The blue beams slam into Kiryu and cause him to once again be pushed back but he fabricates another shield in response.

Rodan then fires his fire breath but something happens to it. Instead of coming out as a stream of flames, they concentrate into a single, red and orange inferno beam. This beam of red hot energy makes contact with Kiryu just shortly before Godzilla unleashes his own atomic breath onto the metal kaiju. All four beams combine into one energy beam that starts to give Kiryu his first taste of damage.

The nanobots on his shields begin to disintegrate. Kiryu watches through horror filled eyes as his shield starts to fall apart. The four kaiju continue to push forward through the blinding light of their attacks towards Kiryu. As the group gets closer and closer, Battra notices how Kiryu is struggling to keep himself standing. Battra shouts to the other kaiju as he now starts to fire his lightning at Kiryu. Mothra follows suit with her own weaker version of lightning. It fires off of her wings in a white color.

"KEEP PRESSING FORWARD!"

As Godzilla is slowly advancing forward, he spots a small object glowing on his right. But only for a second. He turns his eyes towards the glow and sees the small, purple canister that is the oxygen destroyer. The time on it is 45 seconds. He has 45 seconds to somehow stop it and kill Kiryu. He thinks back to the fight he had earlier. The muto's attacks did nothing but he remembered how Kiryu's lights momentarily pulsed a dimmer shade of red every time the electromagnetic pulse hit him. He remembered how Wayfield's blade managed to go through his armor and how, for just a split second, it looked like his tail and dorsal plates got shorter. He remembered during the fight with Battra that when he deployed his shields, his dorsal plates disappeared and his tail got short. He remembered how whenever Kiryu used his tail that his dorsal plates and chest got slightly smaller. He remembered how Kiryu would boast about his armor.

"This armor is impenetrable. Nothing can harm me."

All of this, all of this observation used to not make any sense before but now it does. A switch clicked in Godzilla's mind as he stared at the pulsing core of the doomsday weapon. A plan quickly spilled out of his mind. Something so crazy and absurd that it would take someone being extremely desperate and insane enough to even attempt.

And Godzilla was that person.

Godzilla quickly stopped firing his atomic breath and he ran over and grabbed the bomb. He felt it's life sucking energy pulse in his hand. Even though the canister weighed only one ton, it felt like hundreds in his hand. But in that short moment he went to grab the canister, Kiryu made his move. The other beam attacks became instantly ineffective against his armor. Kiryu dropped his shields and started to charge towards Godzilla.

_This is it._ He thought. _If I fail now, we can't fix it. This is it. My last plan. Our last shot. Ancestors above, give me strength. _

Kiryu became within striking distance of Godzilla. The clock ticked down to 20 seconds. Godzilla balled up his fist and prepared his attack.

He closed his eyes and concentrated every ounce of strength he had left in his body. Every single ounce of everything he had. Everything his body could produce. From the tips of his claws to the end of his tail, to the depths of his mind and soul, and every thought that crossed through his mind all went into this one, final, punch. Godzilla opened his eyes and swung his fist as hard as he possibly could. It flew through the air as if it was in slow motion. Blue fire trailed behind his fist. The other kaiju stopped and watched as Godzilla threw his final punch at the mechanical monster towering over him.

It made contact.

Godzilla's fist slammed into Kiryu's chest and went clean through his armor. Godzilla, through the now shattered bones and shredded skin, could feel Kiryu's nanobots chewing away at his armor. Godzilla let go of the oxygen destroyer just as the nanobots chewed his hand right off. As he fell back onto the ground he saw his hand, and the purple glow of the oxygen destroyer, vanish into the howling dark of Kiryu's chest. Kiryu retracts his sword and looks down at Godzilla as he lays there holding the stub of his hand.

"You sad little creature. All that work, all that effort for one punch? It doesn't matter. You've lost."

"No...you...have lost."

Just as Godzilla finished his thought, the oxygen destroyer started it's detonation sequence. The canister of micro oxygen burst open and began to react with the air around it. The purple glow became more and more radiant. Kiryu felt a strange coldness in his chest. A deep, howling cold that began to spread faster and faster. Kiryu fell to the ground and clutched his chest.

"What...did...you...do...to...me?" Kiryu asks weakly. Godzilla stands up and turns away from Kiryu.

"You'll see."

Godzilla begins to run towards his friends. All of them looked on in both shock and confusion.

"RUN! PUT AS MUCH DISTANCE AS YOU CAN BETWEEN KIRYU AND YOURSELVES! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Godzilla sprinted right past them and into the jungle. Rodan, Battra, and Mothra both took flight as fast as they could.

Kiryu watched them run as he began to francically dig into his chest. But it was no use. His impenetrable armor was, in simple terms, impenetrable. Kiryu's chest began to cave in. Unable to suck in oxygen, the bomb sucks in anything it can. Kiryu begins to implode. His eyes change to the glowing purple of the oxygen destroyer.

"NOOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I AM KIRYU! I AM KIRYU! I...AM...KIRYUUUUUUUU!"

Just as he finished his thoughts a blinding purple light exploded out of Kiryu's body. Godzilla, only a few dozen miles from Kiryu, gets knocked to the ground by the shockwave. He turns around and gazes into the blinding purple void consuming everything behind him. He closes his eyes.

_I am calm, I am tranquil. I have defeated Kiryu. If I die, I will die knowing I have done everything I could have wanted to. I mated, forged an empire, regained my family's honor, and bore children. I have no regrets. Goodbye, Earth._

The purple sphere of light swallowed him whole. Everything went black. He felt no pain, no sorrow, nothing. The sweet relief of death was, in fact, a relief.

But it's because he didn't die.

Godzila awoke several hours later lying facedown on the same spot where he fell. Everything around him was scorched. The trees, bushes, and grass from each horizon to the next was pitch black. He slowly stood up and felt sharp pains ripple through him. He reached a hand out and saw a black mark where he clutched the oxygen destroyer.

"Is this the afterlife? Am I...dead?"

Godzilla looked around and saw nothing except an infinite sea of black. A flat, black plane of existence with him the sole resident of. He turned around and slowly marched back towards the battlefield. After all, if this was the afterlife, wouldn't the bodies of his friends and Kiryu be there?

Godzilla walked for what felt like days. Time flowed differently for him. With head trauma, hundreds of cuts and scrapes, shattered bones, and many, many pains, his body was barely holding itself together. His mouth tasted of dry air and nuclear fuel. His heart painfully beat inside his aching chest. Eventually, he saw a small, black and grey pile of stones in the distance.

"The rubble of the pyramid. Thank goodness this was the right way."

Godzilla got closer and closer to the ruins. The plain, cloudless white sky above bore down onto the scorched Earth. He then began to hear a faint, but constant movement of air off in the distance. He turned around and saw three black shapes flying towards him. As they got closer, he saw that one was red, one was black, and the other was blue.

"I wondered when they would arrive here. Thank god the afterlife isn't this isolating." Godzilla said flatly. He turned and continued his trudge towards the ruins.

Mothra and Battra were the first to land. Rodan shortly after. Mothra climbed onto Godzilla's shoulders and laid there resting. Battra contemplated doing the same thing but chose not to in fear of being squashed. Rodan, jumped in front of Godzilla.

"Godzilla...did we do it?"

"Kill Kiryu and die, yes. I see all three of you didn't survive. Glad to know I won't spend eternity alone."

Mothra, Battra, and Rodan both stopped and stared at each other.

"What? You didn't know we were dead? You all felt the purple void consume you. You all felt yourselves get instantly atomized…"

Mothra got off of Godzilla and stood next to Rodan.

"Goji...we aren't dead. We are still here."

"Yeah. None of us are dead dude. Judging by the gaping wound on your chest, you should be dead." Rodan pointed at Godzilla's stab wound. Mothra quickly got back on Godzilla and began to heal him.

"Wait...then...wh-"

"That's right. We did it. We won. We stopped him...you...stopped him, Godzilla. Whatever you did killed him and destroyed the bomb in the process. You saved the world." Battra said. He placed a wing on Godzilla's shoulder.

"Like you always do." Mothra said as she nuzzled Godzilla's face.

The four kaiju continued to walk forward until they arrived at the ruins of the pyramid. Nothing was there. Not even a single corpse or crumpled pieces of machinery. All that remained was the black, scorched Earth, the crumbling ruins of the pyramid, and what was left of Kiryu. When the kaiju found his body, there wasn't much left.

His head has survived the blast. Most of his lower jaw was gone but everything else was intact. Chunks of his shoulders, arms, and legs were recovered. After excavation was done, most of his tail was also found. However, nothing from his chest, back, or waist was recovered. Analysis revealed that he simultaneously imploded and exploded. Even though his death was confirmed, it is not known if he died instantly when the blast occured or afterwards when he slowly powered down. His nanobots hardened into an indestructible super element now known as Kiryuite. It would never decay or erode away.

It would take 10 days before the first human clean up crews arrived at the scene. By then however, nothing remained of the battlefield. Godzilla and the other kaiju leveled the remnants of the pyramid and made a monument for their fallen friends. The smooth, dark grey rectangular slab of stone had these names etched into them.

Wayfield

Rax

Anguirus

Lea

And last but not least,

Gigan.

Yes. Even though he committed millions of war crimes, killed literally millions of human beings, slaughtered countless kaiju in the early days of the war, and almost killed everyone on the kaiju court, his name was etched into the stone. His life was tragic, and his legacy will forever be tarnished, but deep down he was a scared, broken, sad soul.

None of their bodies were ever recovered. Not even a fragment of them left. Although they have passed on, their memories would live on forever. Kiryu's body was disposed of as far away from everything as they could. The Mariana Trench. At the lowest point in the Challenger Deep, Godzilla laid his shattered body on the ocean floor. As he swam back up he gave it one last look. The hollow eyes of his skull shone back at him in the dark as said farewell to Kiryu one final time.


	39. Chapter 39-Canon Update 5

Chapter 39: Canon Update 5

**.**

Here we are folks, the last canon update for this part of the story. It's been a wild ride but I'm proud of the way this story unfolded. Many things have happened to our protagonists and our antagonists so let's see just what changes have occurred.

Kiryu: Kiryu's nanobot armor is the most radical change to any of the characters in this story. Gigan's change being a close second. When Kiryu bonded with the nanobot cube his body changed on a molecular level. Every piece of his mechanical body transformed into one of these nanomachines. He also had full control over every one of them. This means that he can transform any part of his body into anything. The most common change was turning his arm into a sword or a shield. However this came at a cost. Because of Kiryu's size, and the fact that he desperately wanted this armor as fast as possible, he only made enough nanobots to transform 95% of his body. The other 5% was pulled from other places when he did anything. For example, when he turned his arms into shields he pulled additional nanobots from his dorsal plates or from his tail. This is the reason why Godzilla noticed his dorsal plates and tail shrinking during the fight.

More importantly however was the fact that when the crusaders began to invade South America, he didn't even have a quarter of the resources needed to make his new armor. To compensate, he stripped his jaegers of their armor and most of their weaponry. This is why the crusaders encountered jaegers missing armor and weapons and it's also why they were cut down so easily. When Gigan was eventually killed Kiryu quickly ran outside, in the middle of an active warzone, to strip his body of every piece of unobtainium he could. That is why Gigan's body was never recovered from the ruins. If he still had his unobtainium it would have been recovered.

Kiryu's nanobots are, without a doubt, the strongest and most durable pieces of technology on Earth. They are indestructible to any form of conventional weaponry and were only destroyed when the extreme heat and pressure of the crusaders' ranged attacks hit them all at once. When Godzilla stopped firing his atomic breath, the conditions created to destroy them were gone. Kiryu's armor was only pierced by Godzilla's fist because of that area still recovering from the crusader's firing of their ranged attacks.

His armor also was constantly moving. When he stepped, his armor rippled. When he was standing still it moved like the ocean. The best way to describe how it moved is to look at the T-3000 from Terminator Genisys. Whenever it walks it's body ripples and pulses. Kiryu's armor does the same thing but on a larger scale. His body's nanobots were held together with a magnetic field. This field could be disrupted but only if the internal components were damaged. Whenever a muto hit Kiryu's armor with their electromagnetic field, his armor would for a split second lock up. However he designed his armor to withstand this attack. When Kiryu was eventually killed, his nanobots stopped moving and hardened into an impenetrable metal now known as Kiryuite. Gigan's armor was a proto version of this but it still had standard unobtainium inside of it. That is why he was still able to be harmed by Battra and Mothra's legs.

Instead of being damaged, his nanobots would simply move around the object. For example, when Rodan would slash Kiryu with his talons, instead of his armor being ripped apart or having pieces of it fly off, they simply moved around. Like when you draw a line through mud on the ground. The mark was left but it would quickly reform back to its original shape.

Mothra: Mothra gained two new abilities during this final battle that she previously never had before. The first being her own version of prism beams and the second being her own lightning. Both of them pale in comparison to her brother's but they can still pack a punch to anyone who dares to fight her.

Fire Rodan: After Rodan absorbed the radiation from a nuclear explosion, his outer skin shed off and revealed Fire Rodan. The abilities he gained before this transformation still exist but they are amplified significantly. His fire breath can now condense into a thin, yet extremely hot and deadly inferno beam that functions identically to Gigan's heat vision. His ability to heat up parts of his body also retain but it is more amplified in his talons and beak. Fire constantly burns on his wings and head and when he flies he leaves behind him a trail of smoke and burning embers.

Rax and the Mutos: After Godzilla told him to buzz off, Rax went in search of the rest of his mutos so they could join the fight. After reentering the secret tunnel that was dug he found that they were already planning on going up to fight whether Godzilla liked it or not. Rax took the mantle of leading them in the battle against Kiryu and ensured that if one were to die that he would comfort them and look after them when they die. After Rax passed, the remaining mutos fled back underground for two reasons. The first being how their numbers had gone from a little over a dozen down to only four members and the second reason being that the survivors were too tired and too wounded to fight effectively. In order to preserve their species they retreated. After Kiryu exploded, the mutos remained underground and still are to this day.

The Jaegers: Not every jaeger was destroyed when Kiryu fell. In fact, a few dozen survived the battle and either got deactivated by humanity's army or fled underground. However in the years following the conflict they would eventually deactivate and slowly erode away underground.

South America: After the Kaiju Court left the continent, humanity still had much to do. 500 million people had been destroyed when the Legion of Doom took power and now that they are gone there is this massive continent that is devoid of any human life. The few refugees that were recovered would return but they all chose to stay together. Like how the middle east was carved up after World War 1, South America became a sandbox for both the United States and China. Many puppet countries were established to gain more influence in the region. This however led to tensions beginning to form between the two superpowers as they struggled to return this continent back to its former glory. Even after both countries sent colonizers to live in this land the population would only rise to a little under 4 million people.

Environmental Impacts: The Amazon Rainforest barely exists anymore. The fires caused by the fusion reactors exploding burned away almost 80% of the rainforest. Countless species of animals went extinct and entire populations of people no longer existed. Even after the Kaiju Court left there were still active missile turrets in the jungles that had to be disposed of. Ash and smoke from this disaster would rise into the atmosphere and lower global temperatures for years to come. Not to mention the gaping hole in the ozone layer.

The Oxygen Destroyer: The oxygen destroyer detonated, but not to the scale needed to end the world. In order for it to reach critical mass, it needs to draw in large amounts of oxygen so it can create the bubble of micro oxygen. The inside of Kiryu's chest doesn't have much oxygen so it was never able to achieve critical mass. It still exploded but it only created a small bubble of micro oxygen and it was only potent enough to kill plant life. However, one thing it did do that would take the Earth decades to recover from was tear a hole the size of the state of New York in the ozone layer. For those of you who don't know, the ozone layer is what prevents the harmful rays of radiation from the sun from hitting us. Ozone is an oxygen molecule and what does the oxygen destroyer do? Destroy oxygen. It also created a massive vacuum in the atmosphere that allowed, for a brief moment in time, the sky to appear white in color. The sun's natural color in space is white. The atmosphere is what makes the sky blue and the sun yellow. When Godzilla awoke from his sleep, the sky was white in color along with the sun. It didn't last long however because shortly after the kaiju reunited at the ruins of the pyramid it began to turn blue again.

The purple ball that expanded and consumed everything was a bubble of micro oxygen. In its raw form it glows bright purple. It wasn't strong enough to encircle the Earth but it did consume a large portion of Brazil. Godzilla and the other kaiju only survived it because by the time it reached them it wasn't strong enough to break through their body's radiation to kill them. But what it did do was infuse everything it touched with the toxic substance. Kiryu's remains in particular. Similar to how nuclear fuel fragments are still being found in Chernobyl, Kiryuite fragments are still being recovered in Brazil that are still highly poisoned with micro oxygen. His corpse. Especially the inside of his chest, has enough micro oxygen inside it to kill any living thing near it. This is why he was laid to rest at the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

Many fragments of his body however were never found. Many of them were either launched so high into the air that they would land in the ocean and some of them were blasted into the ground. Even after the battlefield was excavated and tested for micro oxygen there are still fragments that will never be found.

Random Information:

Kiryu died the second the bomb went off. He died while shouting his name into the sky but no-one would ever hear it. Just like when he was born, he had died alone.

Every kaiju that fought Kiryu that day would get their own PTSD. Godzilla in particular. Now he has to deal with both King Ghidorah's, Mothra's, and now Kiryu's.

Most of the jaegers that Godzilla and Wayfield killed would either disintegrate in the nuclear blast or in the micro oxygen bubble.

Battra, Mothra, and Rodan were not fast enough to escape the bubble. Shortly after it washed over Godzilla it would swallow them up. Luckily they did not lose consciousness but they were thrown out of the sky.

Most of the final fight was documented by Monarch for research purposes. And yes, Monarch survived both the dissolvement of Apex and throughout this entire conflict.

Many people are still angry that the kaiju were allowed to live following the events.

Any and all progression on artificial intelligence was permanently cancelled. Never again would AI be allowed to gain sentience.

Kiryu had Megaguirus's name figured out for a long time but never told anyone in case they betrayed him. He was absolutely fuming when he was told of her destruction.

Wayfield's jaeger is identical to that of Alexander Wells' jaeger but instead of having four arms he has two and his jaeger is army green.

For the final battle many things influence me. The final battle between Jotaro and Dio in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders was the one that I drew most of my inspiration from. I also took some inspiration from the final battle in Terminator Genisys and Godzilla: King of the Monsters.

And there you have it folks, the last canon update for this story. The next chapter will be the last one.


	40. Chapter 40-Setting Sun

Chapter 40: Setting Sun

.

Two weeks after the death of Kiryu.

.

The world has been dead silent since Kiryu was defeated. People celebrated, yes, but world governments have made no comment. It's almost as if everyone is still in disbelief that they weren't killed. The Kaiju Court has also been awfully silent. Once Kiryu had perished they left South America and began to search for a new home.

They had many options but wanted somewhere isolated. Somewhere where Godzilla can raise his family and live out the remainder of their lives in peace and solidarity. Somewhere where Rodan can peacefully and comfortably live with his friends. A place where Battra could not be found. A place isolated from the world, and that answer was Infant Island.

An Indonesian island named after how recent the island came into existence, no human has set foot there in fear of disrupting it's delicate natural environment. Rodan discovered the island during his rampage in the Pacaific and decided to use it as a home once everything quieted down. Now, as a gift to Godzilla and his family, he shared the location and has offered to live there with them.

It was a small island, yet infinitely vast. A dormant volcano lies in the center of the island and jungle sprawls outwards onto the white, sandy beaches. The cries of birds and insects ring out across the tropical paradise. Coral reefs surround the island along with a sandbar that stretches out towards the setting sun almost as if it's a walkway to heaven. Mothra and Battra land onto the beach as Godzilla swims up to the shore and leisurely steps into their new home. Rodan follows shortly afterwards.

Mothra takes a deep breath and looks around the island. Her blue eyes scan the treeline and the shallow volcanic peak above. She closes her eyes and absorbs the sounds that ring in her ears. The crashing waves, the cries of sea birds, and the buzzing of the jungle in front of her. Godzilla slowly begins to move across the island. Battra squints in the harsh sunlight.

"It's perfect," Mothra said.

"I don't know why we can't just live back on Yucca Mountain. I quite licked the hot sun and infinite nuclear waste," Battra says as he digs one of his legs into the sand.

Godzilla wanderers the island. His large footprints squashing trees as he trudges through the jungle. Finally he spots what he was looking for. A large opening into the Earth below. He ducks his head and slowly enters this unfamiliar cave. Rodan slides in after him. The red glow of his wings cast long shadows on the walls. Godzilla slowly descends further into the cave until he finds a large, empty room. Round and flat, this room gives off a strange heat and energy to it. Godzilla brings his hand to the ground and places his palm firmly on the floor. He removes it and turns to Rodan.

"I felt the warmth of radiation. I didn't know pockets like this existed above ground naturally."

"So does this mean we can move the eggs here?"

Godzilla takes a good look around the room.

"Yes."

Godzilla emerges from the cave entrance and continues to walk around the island.

"Hey let's look at the volcano. I want to know if it's warm or not." Rodan asked. Godzilla nods his head and turns towards it.

After a few minutes of walking they reach the base of the volcano. Rodan files up to the peak and lands. Godzilla shortly arrived at the top as well. Rodan looks down into the volcano.

"Huh. I knew it was dormant but I didn't know it still had some magma in it."

Rodan casually stepped down towards the small bubbling pool of magma and, as if it was a warm bath, just slid into it. Lava overflowed out of the pit and began to fill up the crater. Rodan slowly moved around in the bubbling pit and casually lifted his head from under the surface and looked at Godzilla with a grin on his face. Godzilla, dumbstruck, just stares in awe at this strange sight.

"What? I thought you knew we lived like this?"

"I did but...it's...nevermind."

Rodan dove under the surface and reemerged a few seconds later. He swam to the edge of the magma pit and climbed out. He shook his wings free of lava and took off towards the beach below.

When everyone regathered together they all came to a consensus. Infant island is their new home. Battra, however, had different ideas.

"Battra, why won't you live with us?" Mothra asks. Battra shifts his gaze from her to the now setting sun.

"It's complicated. All my life I have been fighting in a war and now that there are none I don't know what I want to do with my life. I need time to figure it out. I know how I am around you and Godzilla and I don't want to harm you guys anymore. Once I know that the eggs are safe I will leave and go on my own. Do not search for me, for I do not want to be found."

Godzilla looks towards Battra. He turns his head and faces the king of the monsters.

"Where will you go?"

Battra extends his wings.

"Home."

Battra turns back towards the sun and jumps into the air. The trio watch as Battra flies off towards the sun. Never to be seen again.

.

Six days later.

.

Both of the eggs had been transported and Junior's had started to twitch more than normal. Godzilla opened up the ceiling of the nest to allow light to enter. On the night of the seventh day, with the moon now shining down onto the eggs, it began to hatch.

Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan all gathered around the cracking egg as they anticipated the birth of the young prince. Godzilla was especially excited at the thought of finally seeing his son. The dark blue shell of the egg began to develop large cracks that began to criss-cross across the egg. It began to shake and the kaiju felt large portions of the radiation in the air get sucked into the egg.

"Here he comes! Everyone step back!" Rodan barks to his friends.

The egg stops suddenly. Then, with a loud splitting sound, the egg breaks in two and Junior's form slides out of the shell. Embryonic fluid covers the ground as the three kaiju get close and look at their new addition.

His skin is dark green. Although they haven't formed yet, Godzilla guesses that his dorsal plates will be grey in color. Mothra rushes over and begins to clean him up. Using her long tongue, she cleans his face and body. She wraps her wings around him and sends some of her own life energy into him. Junior slowly begins to open his eyes. When he finally does the trio gasp.

They are a dazzling and shining blue, just like her mother's. Junior slowly shifts his gaze to the strange creatures standing over him and finally rests them on his father's. Godzilla smiles and extends one of his hands to his son's face. He brings it to his cheek and feel's the steady pulse of his son's heart. Tears slowly form on his face.

"I love you, son."

Mothra wraps her wings around her son and closes her eyes. Finally, after all they have been through, all the deaths, all the fighting, all of this has led to them being here. Junior closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. Godzilla kisses Mothra and the two embrace. Rodan smiles and flies out of the room towards his volcanic home. Life, finally, for them was not consumed by war or politics. Even though the world they lived in wasn't perfect, that didn't matter. All that mattered was what surrounded Godzilla now. He began to weep at this thought.

_I've done it father, we are saved. Our species lives on. Our legacy, as rulers, lives on. I hope you are proud of me. _

_._

Author's notes: And there we have it folks, the conclusion to _A Kaiju Story: The Age of Man_. It has been a long ride. When I first finished _A Kaiju Story_, I had plans for a sequel but I never knew it would go like this. This, by far, has been my favorite piece I have ever written. Someday I will go back and make it even better but for now It has been a good run and I will cherish these memories forever. Stay fantastic guys, I couldn't have made it this far without you. But this isn't the end. More will come and the next chapter will be the best yet.

_A Kaiju Story: Posterity_ coming soon.


End file.
